Silver Chaotix
by kabukisaurus
Summary: Silver returns to the past to enjoy what his future lacks: beautiful sceneries, cherished company, and potential for bouts of adventure. One night, he finds an old companion who unexpectedly sends his life into a complete whirlwind once he agrees to assist in his agency's latest case.
1. Station Square Café

**(0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Indicates a change in character focus/perspective/read in roleplay style.**

**The events of this story happen 3 years after Sonic '06, Rivals and Rivals 2, so Silver is 17, Espio is 19, etc.**

**This story was written purely for entertainment and is being shared to enjoy by anyone who comes across it.**

**Also, beware of cringe. With that being said, please enjoy.)**

11:35 p.m. Station Square

Walking down the barren streets of Station square, Silver let out a weary sigh. He returned to the past a week ago and he must say he preferred his life here than in the future. He didn't know if that was a particularly a bad thing since he had the means to travel back and forth if he wanted.

There was something about the past that made him feel less lonely. After all, when he lost Blaze there wasn't really anything to go back to. He had Sonic, Tails, and even Amy was a good friend. There were others he didn't know well enough such as Knuckles, and Shadow. Everyone else he had ever met was acquaintances.

He had been sight-seeing in Station Square for the last couple days, he had already been to the Casino and even the amusement park, but those activities were not fun without friends to share it with, he thought to himself. He didn't know if the others knew he was here, but he had not made contact with them.

Silver was walking to a cafe that was a couple blocks down from the Casino. When he walked in he could smell the strong fragrance of late night breakfast. There were a couple human patrons that sat in isolation, people who had night jobs he figured. He took a seat at the bar area. He ordered a coffee with the nice human girl that worked behind the counter, he made sure that there was plenty of sugar and cream to mask the awful taste of black coffee.

Later, he ordered a simple bacon and egg dish. He felt his body starting to slow down slightly, he needed to eat something before heading home. He took his fork and ate a couple bites of his eggs and looked around at the decor of the restaurant. It was simple and clean, good enough for him, he thought. He wondered if the night could get any slower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vector had lent him enough money to grab some dinner and a cab back to the detective agency. By now, the slot machines had conned him from 75% of that allowance, and he only had enough for a lengthy scolding from Vector and a decent meal at the cafe. He scoffed, passing by the Casino where the bright lights coaxed him in and the feel of levers and buttons on his fingers felt just right.

He stepped in and took a deep breath of the sweetness in the air and for the long walk that awaited him. He grabbed a seat, pulling out whatever cash he had left to count it for a meal and a nice tip for the waitress. Settling for a club sandwich, he leaned back in his chair and looked around at the current patrons: a family having a good time, an older couple playfully bickering, a lone white hedgehog he'd seen before, a stubby old man, and-what?

He looked at the hedgehog he vaguely recognised. "I've seen that face before," he murmured to himself lowly, "but where?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver continued to eat his bacon and eggs in his corner of the bar. He heard the door open behind him but he didn't turn to look at who it was. Must be another human, he thought to himself dismissively. After the nice lady refilled his coffee he gave her a tip. He decided to linger at the bar to take in his surroundings. He turns slightly at the sound of a family nearby.

He saw a family of four, they are talking amongst themselves with happy expressions. He couldn't hear their conversation and he figured that he shouldn't try to eavesdrop, it was a private conversation anyway. The sight of them made him sigh again quietly, he still felt the loss of Blaze. She was his one true friend. Despite her good intentional scolding at times, he missed her very much. He wished he could talk to her again and the thought made his eyes sting. He sniffed and took a deep quiet breath. She wouldn't want to see you like this, he thought.

He looked over to the opposite side of the happy family and saw a familiar silhouette staring at him from the end of the bar. He felt his jaw clench slightly and he looked at his mug again. It seemed that he was wrong to think it was just another human patron, he stared at his mug intently. Ok, he thought, What should I do? He looks over again and leaves money on the counter that paid for the meal. He decided to give a hospitable wave at the person across the bar from him. It was a subtle acknowledgment of his presence. He still couldn't think of the name, it felt like it had been a long time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The waitress placed the small sandwich in front of the chameleon, and he only glanced at the sandwich for half a second before turning back to the hedgehog and freezing. He was _waving_ at him. Being a ninja, he really shouldn't have so obviously stared at him. But this only meant that they really did know each other. When he saw his face, what with the intense black markings on his eyes and long, slender cockatoo-like spines on his head, the vague memory grew clearer.

Something about...chao? He couldn't quite place it. It was so long ago...He mercilessly ate his sandwich and left more than necessary of what he needed to pay. Not only did he have a long trip ahead of him, but this newfound curiosity would not let him be.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After he had done his little wave he looked back at his clean plate. What if he didn't recognize him? He cursed himself, what if he had waved at a complete stranger? He does look familiar though, the yellow horn is a pretty stand out feature. He shifts uncomfortably on the hard stool and starts to think about where he could have seen him before.

The Chao incident. Of course, he thought. It was 3 or 4 years ago. This person had helped him round up Chao from Sonic and Tails. He still couldn't remember the name though. He looks back over to the purple figure that was half hidden by the shadows on the further side of the restaurant. He didn't know what to do really, should he go talk to him? Should he just leave? As far as he could remember they were on good terms. What if he doesn't want to be bothered while eating?

He noticed that he had eaten his food fairly quickly and Silver couldn't help but feel a small lump in his throat, what if he remembered wrong and they were not actually on good terms? It had been such a long time and with his passage from past to future it made everything seem longer than it normally would. Silver decides that he should be friendly and walk over and introduce himself.

The lump was still is throat but it had basically moved to his chest, an uneasy feeling of anxiety washed over him. He steps down off of his stool and starts to walk over to the shadowy area where he was sitting. He was slow, but his boots clicked on the old tile floors. He stops 5 feet away from him, he didn't want to invade any personal space.

"Uh- Hey," He starts. "Have I seen you from somewhere before?" He didn't want to come out and say anything about the Chao incident just in case he was mistaken and this person had no idea who he was. He figured that if he knew who he was he would just say so. If he was wrong, silver decided he would just leave the restaurant to avoid any more trouble. He honestly hoped for the former.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh," Espio stammered, not having expected to be approached so suddenly. He turned to look at the ivory figure before him. "I believe so. I'm, I'm sorry you caught me staring, but I can't shake the feeling that I've seen you before, either. My name is Espio...where do I remember you from?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio, he thought to himself. "The uh- Chao incident," He starts. "I was trying to save the Chao by taking them." He knew that he needed to tell him his name. "My name's Silver." He couldn't help but notice that his voice was much deeper than he remembered. He didn't know whether to sit next to him at the bar, but he figured that he should since they could be talking for a little bit.

Silver takes a seat next to Espio. He sets his elbow on the counter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's right." He looked away in thought, "Vector sent me to collect intel on you since it was so suspicious that you were collecting chao. In the end, it turned out that you did it to prevent the Ifrit from destroying our planet. Thank you, again." He looked back at him with a smile. "But, why are you still here? Isn't your future saved, or is there something you need to take care of now?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He thought about what he said. He liked roaming the planet, the skies, the mountains were all very beautiful sights to take in. The future had the same feeling but his friends were here in this timeline. "The future is fine for the moment, I was just visiting." He debated on whether to tell him he actually preferred sight seeing in the past world than the future.

Obviously, the only person to know that was Blaze. It wasn't necessarily sacred information about himself, but wouldn't it be strange to know that someone from the far future spent most of their time in the past? He decides against it for the time being. "So, Espio," he thought about the words he would use. "What- exactly do you do?" He hoped it didn't sound rude. He only knew Espio was sent to investigate his actions, was he a detective? He never knew the specifics.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, I'm a ninja, but I work for the Chaotix Detective Agency. We're given cases by clients, and I put my skills to good use there. It pays well when we have clients, but, well, Vector's not very good at managing money." He shrugged, trying to ignore his own gambling addiction that put him out of most of his money recently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That's pretty cool," He said with a smile. "I didn't know Station Square had a detective agency." He stayed quiet for a moment. To be honest, he felt like he was bothering the man, but he wanted to know more about the Chaotix Detective Agency and this 'Vector' who was so bad at handling money. He also thought that Espio being a ninja was really interesting. Without trying to seem desperate he wanted to know more.

"Sounds like Vector isn't that great of a boss," He said casually.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's not a _bad_ boss. He just...gets frustrated, since we're always struggling to keep the bills paid. It doesn't help having Charmy around, but you can't just abandon a child, no matter how annoying he gets." His tail coils tightly, thinking about the incessant talking of the bee and the screams from the crocodile to shut him up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A child? Silver thought to himself. "I get it," he says back with a small shrug. He stayed quiet for a little bit before he noticed that the family had paid and left. He hadn't even noticed them leave. He hoped that they returned home safely, the time was about 12:00 p.m. He told himself he needed to go to bed soon, but he felt like getting up and leaving would just be a waste.

He noticed a small reaction from Espio he couldn't quite point a finger on, almost like a wince. Perhaps he doesn't like talking about work, he thought. "So, besides the Casino that I can't get in and the amusement park down the street, is there anything else to do here?" He admitted to himself it wasn't a great question. He regretted asking it as soon as he said it. You don't just approach an acquaintance that you hardly know and ask him about tourist attractions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He paused for a moment. "There are a lot of shopping centres, but I don't think you're here for that. Besides Twinkle Park and the Casino, I don't think Station Square has much to offer. There may be something in Mystic Ruins. I wouldn't know, though. I haven't been long enough to remember, sorry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Mystic Ruins," He repeated out loud. "I have never been for the info" He shifted in his seat again and after a long pause he decided that it was getting late. "Would you mind if we shared a cab back to our places?" He said it with apprehension in his voice. If they shared a cab they could split the charge. Saving money was always something Silver thought about. He didn't want to use up whatever energy he had to travel to his place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, not at all." Did he have enough money to even split a cab ride? "Let's go." He stood from the stool and head near the door. Pushing it open and holding it for the hedgehog, he secretly counted the little change he had left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking through the door and now standing on the dimly lit sidewalk, he looks over to Espio. After waiting for a few minutes a taxi comes by to pick them up. He opens the door for Espio and lets him go in first. He slides in and sits next to him.

"Where y'all headed?" The cab driver said with a gruff voice. "Are y'all paying together or separate?" He looked at them through the rearview mirror. He was an older gentleman with gray hair and a beard. A cigarette in between is his index and middle finger with his hand on the steering wheel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Together. I need to go to the Chaotix Detective Agency." He stared back through the mirror at the man, then turned to Silver, "Where are you staying tonight?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm staying at the Enterprise Hotel" He turns to look at Espio back. Together? he thought. He didn't want Espio to pay his fair. "I was going to make this separate." He said anxiously.

"Which one is it?" The cab driver interjected rudely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh! Um, yes. Separate. My apologies." He twiddled his thumbs, mentally deprecating himself for the mistake. He hoped Silver wouldn't hold a grudge if he didn't have enough money; he swore he'd pay him back however necessary.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver leaned back as the cab driver starts to drive them to their destinations. He looked over to Espio and then back at the window. There was a feeling of awkwardness in the cab and it was very silent. He had hoped that they could talk more about themselves. It's not every day that you get to run into someone who calls themselves a Ninja. Silver was still curious about what he was like.

Looking out the window he could tell that they were on a different route than he was normally used to seeing. They must be on their way to the Detective agency first.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He tensed as they approached the agency. He was used to having Vector go off on him, but Silver? It was embarrassing to admit he joined him whilst knowing he couldn't pay his own fare. What honour did he have at this point? The car paused in front of the office and the cab driver said, "5 bucks." He was short 2 dollars and some cents. "Silver, I'm really, really sorry, but...could you lend me 3 dollars?" He asked slowly, almost painfully. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked at Espio and blinked once. "Oh, no problem," He pulled out 3 dollars and handed it to him. He gave a polite smile and sat up in the seat straighter. He looked out the window to the front of the office and looked at the road sign. Chaotix Detective Agency; The front of the detective agency was very..asymmetrical, he thought to himself. He liked it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thank you," He handed the money to the cab driver and exited the cab. He waved at Silver sharply and scurried into the agency. Immediately, he was met with the shrill voice of his crocodile boss. "Where have you been!?" "I was at the cafe."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver waved back and watched as Espio went inside. He scooted over towards the middle of the seat and rode all the way back to his hotel. It wasn't anything fancy. He couldn't afford anything too extravagant. He paid the cabbie at the front of the hotel and turned to go inside. He checked in with the front desk and went inside the elevator.

He reached his door used a slide key. He walked in and got ready to go to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cafe, huh? Did you meet someone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I ain't blind, Espio. There was someone in that cab."

"Of course, that was the taxi driver." Vector shook his head and the chameleon sighed, "Just an old friend."

"Are you tryn'a hide something from me?"

"No, look, Vector. It was just Silver from a few years ago."

"You mean the hog I told you to get info on!? You know I..." The crocodile started talking about money and the issues at the time all over again.

Espio simply dismissed him as usual. Charmy was already sleeping, but he always went to check up on the little bee to be sure that all was well. He approached his dorm as Vector calmed down from his droning. "Goodnight, Vector."

"Night, Espio." And off he went to sleep.


	2. Detective Agency

12:20 p.m. at Station Square Park

He got an early start that morning. He had traveled to the beach and took the time to relax and reflect. He was surprised that he hadn't run into any of the others. He wondered what Sonic or Tails did on lazy days. He looked out on the ocean and took a deep breath. He could hear kids laughing and he turned towards the sound. There were two kids playing in the sand, one burying the other under the sand. He admitted that he did look like fun, but he turned away and stood up. He went back towards the town and spotted an ice cream truck playing a jingle.

His ears perked up at the sound and he went over to it, standing in line he finally got to order a waffle cone with mint flavored ice cream. After paying, he turns to walk down the sidewalk licking his ice cream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luckily for them, Vector received a call from a client the prior night. Today Espio would gather information about the wanderings of a man with a worried wife. _Infidelity rates seem high nowadays, but it's usually just a paranoid spouse_... The man was supposedly at the beach where he'd meet with a _co-worker_. The husband refused to disclose said co-worker's name, so now it was Espio's task to reveal their identity. He was invisible to avoid any suspicions-just in case.

Espio spent a few minutes waiting, until he finally recognised a man with the description he was given. Tall and thick with blonde hair allll over. The man was a polar bear, after all. All he needed to do was record his encounter with a woman (or man?) and jot down the description for the wife to calm her down. He knelt in the sand under an umbrella by a sleeping body and watched.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver went to sit down at a table that was close to the beach. While eating his ice cream he looked around at the people.

Mostly humans, he thought to himself. Wait, who is that? He strained his eyes to see there was a polar bear on the beach. Silver chuckled to himself, it was a strange sight. He stared at the polar bear for a while and continued to lick at his mint ice cream.

He looks down at the large two scoop monster of a treat. I don't think I can finish this, he thought worriedly.

He looks back up to find that the polar was gone. Silver kept scanning the crowds. Where did he go? He turned in his seat a little to the right and he spotted the polar bear again with a female... gazelle, he assumed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Female gazelle, short brown hair, slender frame, green swimsuit, arms looped with his and head pressed on his upper arm...Sometimes the reveal made him feel a little sick, especially imagining the spouse's reaction. He watched for anything else the two did to really confirm a relationship of sorts, other than friendship.

The two walked slowly across the sand, pecking each other periodically, and at some point, gnawing at each other's necks in some contorted giggle fit. It was enough proof Espio needed for the client. He stood from his viewing point and began to head back to the agency. Along the way, he caught sight of Silver, who caused him to take a double take. _Better not to get distracted now...but it wouldn't hurt to say hi._ He approached the hedgehog and turned visible again within a few feet. "Hello."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While licking his ice-cream and staring at the couple he sees Espio literally come out of nowhere in front of him. He jumps slightly, almost losing his cone in the process and causing his ESP to flare for just a moment before the blue glow faded out almost instantly. Shit! He cursed mentally. "H-Hey, Espio," He let out with a small smile. He was glad to see him despite the scare.

"What are you doing here?" Something told him that Espio wasn't a huge fan of the beach. It might be detective work, he thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Just working. I'm sorry for frightening you, and, uh, that." He gestured at the fallen cone, ice cream dissolving into the sand. "Also, I wanted to bring you this." He handed him three dollars. "I'm glad I was able to meet you here. Take it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked down at the fallen cone then back at Espio. He shrugged, "It's okay. I don't think I could have finished it," He looked at the three dollars Espio extended to him. "Oh, thanks." He reached out to take the money and before he could take it and realize what had happened, a figure had bumped into Espio while running past both of them.

Before Silver could turn to see who bumped into his friend he had Espio shoved onto him for a moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"O-Oh," Espio quickly pushed himself off the hedgehog whilst tightly coiling his tail. "Sorry. People are very rude nowadays.." He tried looking back at the pusher, but they had run off too far into the crowds. He always felt so uncomfortable getting too physically close to people, unless the circumstance made it absolutely necessary. It was just an incident, though, so he could quickly move away from those thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Being caught off guard, his quills raised upward in alarm. He felt his face get flushed as he picked up the three dollars that had fallen into the sand. "It's okay," He turned to look into the crowds but he didn't see him either, "I wonder what they were in a hurry for?" He sighed and looked over to Espio again.

At this point, Silver had seen enough of the beaches of Station Square. He wanted to go somewhere he hadn't seen. He wondered if he could tag along with Espio, or if that would be inappropriate. He would like to visit the Chaotix detective agency but would that really be a good idea?

"Hey, I know this is uh- strange of me to ask," He paused. Unsure of whether to actually ask him or not. "Could I- check out the agency?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sure," the chameleon responded without hesitation, "However, there's really not much to see. You'll be lucky to find anything worthwhile, but please, feel free to come along." He'd be damned if Silver could find a single thing worth seeing in the office, but he understood the curiosity. He waited for the other to get up before walking back to the agency. "You don't have anything to be investigated, do you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While walking next to Espio he thought about what he said. "No, not really. Not at the moment, anyway." He chuckled lightly. He felt excited to be able to go to the agency. It just felt great to be able to see something new in Station square other than the Casino that refused to let him in. He knew that he would be traveling to the Mystic ruins soon.

After a short walk, they reach the office. He opened the door and walked in to see a large crocodile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello there! Welcome to the Chaotix Detective Agency. Take a seat right here and w-"

"He's not a client, Vector. This is Silver, remember? He just wants to visit."

"Huh. Well, don't touch anything unless you're willing to pay for it, hog. Did you get the dirt on the bear like the client asked?"

"Of course." Espio handed a notepad to Vector and sat in front of him to explain what was on it.

As Silver looked around, he caught the curiosity of a small bee who sat near the telephone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver's ears twitched to hear their conversation as he was looking at the wall that had newspaper clippings on their successes. "Bear? You mean the polar bear at the beach?" He interjected. He ignored Vector's comment on breaking things. He wasn't that clumsy. He slowly started to turn and look at the other wall until he saw a bee close by.

This must be the kid, he thought. He was about to greet him but was cut off.

"Hog? Really, he looks like a cockatoo!" He flew over to Silver and sat on his head moving his head quills around like he was hiding behind a bush. "Wow! These things are huge!" He started to laugh as he flew down to stand in front of Silver. "Nice heels, sir" He cackled.

Silver rubbed his head from the pulling and looked at the bee. He had dealt with children before, not very often but enough to know that if you give them a reaction they want they will keep acting up. He decided to go along with the teasing. "Why thank you," he chuckled. Charmy's expression changed to confusion but it was back to his usual happy expression soon after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Charmy, stop bothering our guest!" Vector considered buying a harness to keep the bee restricted to a corner, but it would only make his business seem less professional. With a sigh, he looked back to Espio, "When we have enough money, we're putting him in a daycare-no questions asked." Espio nodded in agreement. "Anyways, good job on the report. No other clients for today, but I'll let you know when another drops by."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"But, Vector!" The bumblebee squalled. "This guy looks so weird!" Charmy smiled again looking at Silver. He flew up to be eye-level with him. Right as Charmy was going to say something, he was cut off. Silver thought to himself that maybe it was for the best. He looked towards the door where a person had walked in.

A mint bat lady walked in, she was of short height and wore an old leather jacket, she carried a bag in with her. She looked around in the office and saw Silver first. "Hey, you!" Silver turned and his quills lowered on his head. Who was this girl?

"Yeah?" He furrowed his brow.

"I need help finding someone. Are you a detective?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio removed himself from the seat in front of Vector before he even asked. The crocodile immediately stood from his chair whilst whipping his head towards the female bat and slamming his palms on the desk. "He ain't no detective! C'mon, take a seat and talk to the real professionals." He sat back down and cracked his fingers back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The bat walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. Her demeanor was calm but there was a swiftness to her actions. She kept her bag close to her. "I need to look for someone." She exchanged glances to Vector and Espio. "And.. I think-" She stopped herself. Her eyes starting to swell with tears.

Silver started to eavesdrop on the conversation, he felt involved somehow. He knew he was just a guest in the agency, but he was curious as to what she was going to say next. He looked at everyone in the room, his stare lasted on Espio for a while before he made eye contact with him briefly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vector crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. He was used to having clients cry or have nervous breakdowns, but of course, they made him feel bad for them too. Thankfully for them, not bad enough to give them a discount on the case. He waited until she could compose herself.

Espio was avid on the information she'd give. It'd be interesting, considering it wasn't another family feud the Chaotix had to deal with again. He looked to Silver to pass the moment as she grieved, then the thought of him joining to help like their previous endeavor made him wonder. He turned back to the woman.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver stood quietly and listened to the conversation. He knew he could just use his telepathy on the woman and figure out the problem on his own. He never liked the idea of doing that to people, he respected boundaries. However, he admitted to himself it would make things much simpler.

The woman collected herself and looked at Vector. She knew he was expecting her to say something eventually. "It's my dad," she said quietly. She felt this feeling of unease in her chest. "I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon and I'm worried that Eggman is involved."

Silver's quills raise slightly. That got his attention.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, can you give us a description of your father so we can know it's him?" Vector sat patiently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, he's a bat. He's a bit older... He has copper eyes and has dark green fur." She pauses, "He smokes. If that helps. His name is Victor." She looks around and sees Silver again. "Will you guys look for him?" She turned her gaze to Espio, she had brown eyes and her hair was short.

"What's your name?" Silver asked out of the blue.

"Vivian." She replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well Vivian, we will certainly try our best to find him."

"We won't _try, _we WILL find him." Vector huffed. "If there's anything us detectives can do, it's finding exactly what you want, and I know you want us to find your father safe and sound. Don't you worry, Vivian."

"We should look for him right away, then. Where is it that he usually stays?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vivian pauses, "He visits the Casino a lot, he has a partner that owns half of the business. I checked in last night but the partner is gone." She looks to Vector. "Thank you, for your help." She stands up and puts her bag on the chair. "Do you guys prefer to be paid before or after?"

Silver looks over to her. He gets a strange feeling from this woman but he can't tell why he feels this way. Damn, he thought. Why did it have to be the casino? The one place that he can't get through to. He looks over to Vector to see what his reaction will be.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The money signs were having a party in his head. He had to consider this choice carefully. Now, so Espio would definitely have to bring back the old man and he'd be on edge if he came back with nothing, or worse news? Or later, where the happiness would basically erase the limits to which she would have paid? What if she didn't actually have much...? No, no, her father spends his time in the Casino, so that would mean...

"After. But what is it you have in mind to pay?" His eyes crept onto the bag, then back to hers.

Espio sighed, "I'm going to head to the casino." He looked at Silver and gently jerked his head as if to say, "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver caught the gesture and walked out of the office with Espio behind him.


	3. Casino

"Hey, Espio," He tries to stop him. He didn't want to drag him down, he knew he was good at his job. The casino was going to be a problem though. When he first arrived at Station Square he thought he could spend his nights at the Casino but that was made impossible by a cat that would not let him in.

"I'm not exactly allowed into the casino," he says with hesitation. Fearing that Espio would drop him entirely from the investigation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why is that?" He stopped walking, waiting for his explanation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There's a cat in the front office that looks over people as they come in," He shifts slightly. "Somehow, she knows I'm a telepath and won't let me in because I could potentially cheat in the games." He keeps his eyes locked on his as he explains.

"I personally would never do that, but she doesn't believe me." His tone was desperate. "The only way I could help is if I found a back way in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see. Have you ever tried a disguise? Maybe if you change your appearance enough, she won't be able to tell it's you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver frowns, "Do you really think a disguise is going to hide this?" He pointed to his front quills. It could work, he thought to himself. Some fur paint and a jacket, he could change his appearance just enough to throw off the cat for a moment. He crosses his arms, he knew he had the time to go out and get the things he needed. The casino doesn't open for the next couple hours.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Of course. There's bound to be some type of quill gel to keep them down." Admittedly, his two long quills were going to be tedious to conceal, but as long as it were enough to let him pass through, it's all that mattered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded. "Okay then. That could work." He looks around and happens to spot a dollar shop." Maybe they had supplies for cheap, he thought. "Let's go check that place out." He starts to walk over to the front of the store. He opens the door for Espio as they walk in to see a shop full of different clothing options. There's bound to be something here we could use. "I'll look for the gel, you try to find some kind of temporary body paint."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He went into the aisle with all the hair dyes and temporary sprays. With white fur, he could easily pick any colour for him to look like an entirely different hedgehog. Would he appreciate a cool cerulean cover, an electric lemon-lime yellow, or a flashy hot pink? None, of course. Those were ridiculous choices. He picked up a warm autumn brown and periwinkle blue. Soft, but they made the difference. He walked to Silver, who was comparing a few choices. Holding up the sprays he asked, " Which do you prefer?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver had made a decision on the quill gel. There weren't many options but he knew he didn't want the super strength gel since who knew how hard that would be to wash out later. He decided on the cheaper brand. He looked to Espio who was behind him and he had two options for him. Brown or blue. Silver told himself that this was a temporary job and it honestly didn't matter which one he should choose.

However, he felt like the most drastic change would be for the best. "Brown, I guess. The blue is too light." He took the bottle from Espio and wondered if he could try to wear a scarf to hide his chest fur. He also thought if he should hide his black eye markings. They were a very noticeable feature. He turned and saw a sunglasses rack and smiled. He grabbed some black shades and put them on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're really getting into this whole detective thing," He smiled, "With all this effort you're putting in, I'd think you were an actual professional." He tried to picture what the entire ensemble would look like, then shook his head, continuing to smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt a rush of excitement come over him, he could see Espio smiling through the glasses he wore and he takes them off for a moment.

"Well, this really beats wandering around all day," he says with a grin as he holds the gel, paint, and the black shades in his arms. "I know it's a job, but-" he paused, "I think it's fun, plus I'm helping someone out."

He starts to walk down the clothing aisle and he grabs a red plaid scarf, he wraps it around his neck as he shops showing that the scarf was to hide his long white fur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All you need is a coat and a change of shoes." Espio looked along a rack of long coats, each seemingly more 20's detective-esque. He pulled out a dark grey coat instead of brown so it wouldn't be so overwhelming. "Hmm."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked over to what Espio pulled out for him. "That will work." He started to look at the shoes and found an all black pair that looked to be his size. He picked them up and started to walk to the cash register.

Silver paid for all of the items realizing that he may have to find somewhere else to sleep since he knew he needed to eat tonight. He kept it to himself for the time being.

"Should we go back to agency so I can change?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio nodded, and off they went back to the Chaotix Detective Agency. As they stepped him, Vector looked at them, "What are you doing? I'm not paying you to go shopping."

"You're not paying him at all. Besides, he paid for that himself."

"Look, time is money. The more time you waste-"

"The casino's closed at this hour. We'll look for him elsewhere in the meantime. We just need a disguise to get into the casino later."

"What? You don't need a disguise to get in!"

"He does. The front office security guard won't let him in normally. Don't worry about it."

The crocodile shook his head with a sigh, going back to the files he was sorting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver tried to ignore Vector's protests, he walked passed him to reach a single bathroom. He took off his boots and gloves and decided to start with the body spray.

He hoped he wouldn't choke on the fumes that the spray gave off, but he made quick work of his front and sides, using his telekinesis to control the can of paint to spray his back.

He stood in front of the mirror, he looked so different with brown fur and quills. He puts on the new black shoes and red plaid scarf. He couldn't help but laugh at his appearance.

He slid the jacket on and grabbed the bottle of quill gel. This was the part he dreaded the most. He tried to think of a way to style his front quills but he was having a hard time. "Fuck." He muttered quietly.

After some more attempts he was able to put the five quills into one, and then bend it forward so it made a bang. He sighed. He honestly hated the way he looked. He walked out of the bathroom ready to be ridiculed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vector acknowledged the new figure and almost choked. "You look like you're ready to shoot up a school."

"Oh my god, Vector." Espio audibly facepalmed at the comment. "So inappropriate."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver's face flushed red, he tried to ignore that but to be completely honest the jacket made the statement true. If he was casino security he would be really be staring at himself.

"Maybe, the jacket is too much," he opened the jacket front to show that he was brown all over. He sighed. "Should I take it off?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"As long as I don't have to pay you to." "Woooo! Take it off!" The bee cried in the background.

Burying his face in his hands, Espio murmured, "I don't understand why I still work here..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver mentally facepalmed. He set himself up for that one, he thought. The banter was fun though, it had been awhile since he had been with other people. He slides the jacket off and puts it on the coat rack.

He adjusts his scarf to hide his fur that went around his neck. "I'll return the jacket tomorrow." He looks at Espio.

"Ready to head out?" He grabbed the glasses out of his jacket pocket and put them on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He nodded, relieved to get away from the duo embarrassing his old friend. They went out and slowly head towards the casino. Espio felt like this was going to be a long night. "I'm sorry Vector and Charmy's lewd comments. I can't control them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You don't have to apologize for your friends, Espio" he smiled slightly, "It's been awhile since I've had people to talk too." He kept an even walking pace with Espio beside him.

He wasn't used to wearing shades this dark, and wearing shoes with no heel. He trips on a crack on the sidewalk. "Shit," he whispered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Be careful-" Espio held up Silver with his super ninja speed. "Maybe you shouldn't wear those shades until we reach the casino. It's too dark too maneuver with them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt his hand holding him up from potentially falling. He looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks, you're right."

Silver pushed the shades behind his large quill bang. Revealing his orange eyes and black markings. His full eyesight restored. He looked around at the people on the sidewalk and he continued walking next to Espio.

"What do you think we might find at the casino?" He started, "Vivian said her father's partner wasn't here last night. What if he is tonight?"

Silver had never done any actual investigations before, he always seemed to act instead of sneaking around. He didn't know how Espio intended to operate once they reached the casino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"If he is, we might get some insight as to where her father is. If he's not, we'll just search the casino for him just to be sure. She said Eggman might be involved, so I don't exactly expect our search to be finished now." They stopped in front of the casino. "I hope this disguise works." He pulls one door aside for Silver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver walked into the entryway, there was a small line waiting to get into the casino. He had already seen this part of the building, but he was always stopped and marched out by the cat lady who had a vendetta against him.

He flipped his sunglasses down on his face and tried to calm himself. You got this, get past her and you're free. He scanned for her face in the security line.

The cream colored cat had patted someone down before entry and he got nervous. What if she gets body spray on her? What if he's doomed from the start. He cast an awkward glance to Espio's direction. Hoping he noticed the pat down. "Shit." He mumbled. No one could hear it.

"NEXT!" It was her. She motioned to Silver, unaware of who he was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stay calm. The worst that can happen is you get figured out and kicked out." He told Silver, quietly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver walked forward and looked at the lady in the eye, even though he had sunglasses on. For a moment, he was afraid that she would tell him to take them off.

"Alright, sir... arms out, please," she said with a stern gaze.

Silver spread his arms out and looked at the wall. She studied his gloves and shoes. Nothing was out of place, she thought.

"Haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

Silver swallowed and nodded. He thought of name quickly. "My name's- Blaze." He said flatly.

She chuckled at him, "Nice." She motioned him to keep going. "Have a good night. Enjoy the casino."

He was shocked that it worked, he kept moving forward and waited for Espio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio stepped forward, already somewhat used to the procedure. He was vaguely familiar with the security and was never halted for any reason, so all was well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Out of earshot of the security, Silver and Espio walked into the Casino where colorful lights and heavy bass music filled the room with a lively energy that he found to be exciting.

Silver looked at the lights and the people with awe. If only she could have seen this with him, he thought. "Thanks Blaze," he said under his breath.

He looked at his friend who got through with no issue. "Should we split up?" He asked curiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Definitely." With that, he left and began his search for the co-owner of the Casino. He asked around unoccupied guests, but always seemed to get the same answers: "Sorry," "No," or a simple shrug to get him to leave. At some point, he saw a man who seemed to fit their description, but the swish of a long tail confirmed it wasn't him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver observed the crowd there was a lot going on at once. He thought he could blend in at the bar. He sat down and started to look around for anyone with professional attire or a VIP vibe.

He could use his telepathy, but it always drained him faster than normal. He sighed. He honestly felt weak at times. He spots someone in the corner of his eye. They stood close to the slot machines and carried a briefcase. Could this be the partner?

He kept staring at the possible suspect. They started to walk across the floor to the other side and ducked into a dim hallway that looked like it lead to some offices. Silver stood up and followed discreetly. He wondered if Espio noticed the suspect as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After asking around some more, Espio hoped Silver found something-anything at all. He caught sight of the brown hedgehog creeping across the room. Had he actually found him? He made his way across the room calmly, watching him in the distance. He didn't want to interfere. In fact, he wanted to see what Silver would do in this situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The suspect disappeared in the hallway. Silver thought this must be it. The hallway could have the partners office. He decided to wait for the right moment. Maybe the partner would come back out. He waited, scanning the room as he leaned up against the wall.

About 10 minutes passed and the 'partner' comes back out with the same briefcase. This was a now or never moment, Silver walked out in front to bump into him.

"Sorry-!" He exclaimed, the man had stumbled over and the briefcase fell to the floor. He crouched down to help the man back up.

"The man was shocked but seemed civil, "Oh- hmph. It's okay."

"Uh- I'm just so sorry- Mr.?"

"Codsworth," the man said back.

Silver knew it was wrong, but he wanted to be completely sure that this was the man he needed to speak with. He focused his telepathy as he helped him back up. The connection was faster with physical contact.

"I'm sorry Mr. Codsworth," he started with a sympathetic tone. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." As the physical contact was broken, Silver already knew his answer.

He leaned back up against the wall looking agitated. That wasn't the partner, and now he felt dizzy. He mouthed something in frustration.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Must've not been the right guy, Espio sighed. He'd have his share of disappointment nowadays, but it was always a thrill to actually get to the bottom of things. He met with Silver at the corner. "No luck? It's alright. At least we searched the Casino. We can move forward now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver noticed Espio beside him, his head just a bit tad dizzy from the quick connection and the general atmosphere of the bright and loud casino.

"Yeah, it wasn't him." He decided to not tell how he figured it out. Once he told someone he could technically 'read minds,' a phrase that he didn't like, they would act differently around him.

He didn't want Espio to treat him differently because of it. Silver nodded along with his plan. He felt his stomach growl for a moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you hear that?" Espio paused, "It sounds like someone hasn't eaten for a while. Their stomach is protesting their discontent. I think we should silence it with a meal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver laughed and smiled. He had hoped that Espio wouldn't hear that but he hadn't eaten since his ice cream cone.

"Well, I do remember someone scaring me out of a perfectly good ice cream earlier." He teased back.

He was so glad they were leaving the casino. The body paint had started to gunk up on his skin and the gel was losing its hold.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's right. I'll pay this time, as a proper apology. You decide where we eat." He hoped it was nowhere too expensive. In reality, Vector had only lent him enough money for an emergency situation and he'd already eaten a large sandwich this morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver thought for a moment. He needed to eat something nutritious to help with his energy levels, but he didn't want to go anywhere expensive.

"How about Bob's diner?" He offered. "I think they have a dollar menu and I could really go for salad."

As they got far enough away from the Casino silver took off the glasses and scarf. His golden yellow eyes and white fur showing again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That spray really doesn't last long. Maybe we used it for the wrong purpose, but, it's supposed to be hair spray, right?" He looked at clumped up his fur appeared. The spray was cracked throughout with the natural white fur peeking between the lines.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He looked down at his fur and noticed the white streaks of fur peeking through the muddy brown color.

"Tinted hair spray?" He said as he tensed up. "Was..this even made for hedgehogs?" He started to worry.

"I think I need to take a shower before we go eat." He looked over at Espio, hoping he would understand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I...suppose all beings can use it unless they try to consume it. It's fine, whatever makes you comfortable." There were showers in the Casino, but that would bring an enormous catastrophe if the cat guard caught sight of Silver indoors. It was better to head back to the agency.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They returned to the agency. Silver's fur was dried out and caked with a thick layer of brown that had started to chip. He walked inside the agency and sped past the crocodile and bee.

He sighed as he locked the bathroom door behind him he switched the shower faucet on to hot water with his telekinesis. He kicked off his shoes and slipped his gloves off.

He stepped inside and started to scrub at his fur.

The crocodile turned to face Espio.

"Hey, did you find the partner?" He stood from his desk and walked towards him. "Where's the walking disaster?" He said with amusement.

His tone was almost inpatient he was still thinking about that bag of money the Vivian had in front of him that afternoon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We tried for him in the Casino, but he didn't seem to be there. And Silver's, well, the disguise isn't very practical. We're going to head out and search for him again. Hopefully now we'll at least find some clue as to where he has gone."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vector sighed. "Well, you guys better find him soon. That woman is willing to pay us a shit ton-" he paused. He looked around for Charmy who wasn't in sight.

"A fuck ton- if we find her dad." He whispered. "She said she would help you guys with the search this Friday."

Silver got all of the brown off his skin, he turned the shower off and found a towel to dry himself off with. His quills went back to normal and his fur was a bright white, he dried his chest fur which caused it to floof up more than normal.

He puts on his normal boots and gloves and takes the scarf and accessories and puts them in the shopping bag. He walks into the office and sees Vector whispering to Espio.

His quills drooped a little.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Friday? It's only Wednesday. I'm hoping we'll be able to find him between today or tomorrow, so she won't have to go through the trouble. If she finds him herself, wouldn't it have an affect on what she'd be willing to pay?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vector walked over to his desk. He looked at Silver and then back to Espio.

"We get a bonus if we find him before Friday, that's why we need to find him before she joins you." He sits in his down in his chair.

"This is a lot of money it could help pay off the building! These monthly payments are getting close!"

Silver went to stand beside Espio. "How can she have that much-"

"It doesn't matter, Silver!" He retorted. "I'm hoping that you're not expecting a cut of this!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"If he's helping, isn't it only fair that he get something, too?" The crocodile sent a glare that gave the chameleon his exact answer. "Fine, then. We'll talk about this later, if necessary." He left the agency and waited for Silver outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver followed Espio outside to the sidewalk. He stayed silent for a moment and then looked over to Espio.

"Thanks," he started walking in unison with Espio to the Diner, "I- don't have much money on me. I know I'm just a guy you helped out a few years ago but-"

He wasn't sure if he should continue his sentence. He was low on money and wasn't sure if he had enough for another night at the hotel. He wedged himself into an investigation that was none of his business. How could he possibly ask to stay with them? He felt like he was taking advantage of the situation.

"I appreciate what you said to him."

No. He couldn't ask that of him. Espio was already going to pay for his meal. He looked to the side, troubled.


	4. Diner

"Vector always has to open his mouth to say something. Whenever money is involved, he's not interested in being rational. Rather, he'd do anything beyond bounds to get as much money as possible. I'm sorry, it's really...money's tight. I understand his greed, but he should appreciate your help as well." They reached the diner. "You don't even have to do this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Just- wanted you to know I'm not expecting to be paid." It was the truth. Silver held the door open for Espio.

Silver walked inside of the diner, they grabbed a booth next to the window. They both placed their orders. Silver got the small salad with water.

"So, we checked the Casino and the partner wasn't there. That was really the only lead we had," he said with a somewhat worried tone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We'll find him." Espio turned his mashed potatoes over with a fork. _Is this what they call a steak?_ He eyed the miniature slice of meat on his platter, then looked over at Silver's plate. "Is that all you're going to eat?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so." He looked down at his salad and ate a few bites, taking a sip of water afterwards to wash down the bad dressing.

He looked over at his plate. "That-looks pretty sad." He admitted out loud. He ate a few more bites of his salad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I know," Espio half-laughed. "At least it's edible. I didn't expect much for a meal under five dollars."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver chuckled lightly, "I didn't either the salad isn't bad. The dressing is a little strong though." He poked around the salad and tried to stab a small tomato that kept rolling around in the bowl.

He finally brought the fork down and the force sent tomato flying right past Espio's face and to the table behind him.

Silver's eyes went wide and he ducked slightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He slowly turned his head to see if anybody was behind him. The was a man drinking a coffee with a stack of pancakes to the side. The tomato landed near his plate, but it seems he hadn't noticed. He turned back to Silver and joked, "Do you always play with your food like that?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver brought his head back up again and stared at the tomato. He let out a small sigh. Thank god, he thought.

"Not always," he said with a grin. He took another bite of his salad and periodically checked to see if the man had noticed the lone tomato next to him.

"God, imagine if that hit him, though." He let out a small laugh at the mental picture.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You just pretend like nothing happened." He cuts off a piece of meat. "But if he does protest, you apologise and move on. What extremes would someone go through for being hit with a cherry tomato?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I have had people go after me for much less," he scraps up the last bit of remaining lettuce and dressing. Taking the last bite of his meal he put his fork down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you mean?" He scooped up some mashed potato with his forkful of meat and ate it, looking at him intently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, I have been confronted a couple times just by giving people a certain look." He shrugged, "It's not a huge deal, really."

He looked at Espio. He wondered what their next step would be but he enjoyed talking with his- friend. He smiled slightly at the thought of having a friend again, after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He nodded silently and continued eating his food. He didn't want to rush, not that there was much on his plate either way, but he enjoyed the company of someone who wasn't in a rush or talking about the next potential money making plot-or who couldn't stop talking at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked out the window drowned in thought about the living situation and the investigation.

The partner was not at the Casino. All they knew was that the victim was a dark green bat who smokes. There wasn't much detail to work with. He was content sitting in the diner. He looked back over to his friend.

"Do you think that-," he hesitated for a moment, "maybe Vivian isn't telling us everything?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You take whatever the client gives you,...but why would she hold back on information? She seems like she really wants her father back. It wouldn't make sense..." He finished his meal, scraping off what little of the mashed potato and pool of steak sauce remained.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver sipped his water and set the glass down. "I get that, but she didn't tell us a whole lot." He paused. "I just wished I could've-"

He stopped himself and shrugged off. "I don't know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're going to find him." Placing his plate aside, he called for the waitress to bring the check. He didn't want to think about him not actually being the father, or the fact that all of it could be a part of something monstrous. He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He just wanted to pay the check and get moving now.

The head outside after Espio left a 10 dollar bill to cover everything. He stretched and sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver walks outside with Espio and found himself doing the same thing. He felt pretty good about the salad lasting him for the rest of the day. He looks both ways down the street and then back to him.

"We could try surveying the Casino. See if anyone important is coming or going." He threw the idea out but he didn't know if Espio had a plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We could try that, but I don't want to spend too much time here in case he's ventured off elsewhere." He turned invisible and positioned himself where no one would care to pass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded. Okay, he thought. Where am I going to hide? He looked around and spotted a concealed alleyway that had a firescape staircase that went on top of an apartment building close by.

If he could get up high he could track people easily. He could get a view of the Casino front door and a possible back exit. He started his way to the alley and climbed up on the stairs and made his way up. He could have just flew up, but he didn't want to draw attention.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio waited, eyes fixated on the Casino entrance. He wasn't sure they'd find anything, but he didn't want to outright reject his idea.


	5. Rooftop

He ran. Oh, how he ran. He knew exactly what they wanted from him; it was the curse he took for being so damned smart and proud of his inventions. He had flown to the rooftops where he doubted they would capture him, but they had their tricks, unfortunately for him. Growing exhausted, he prayed his tails would not give out on him-or his legs. He just kept running until he accidentally bumped into a figure standing on the roof. Falling back, he screamed, absolutely scared shitless about the idea that one of them had tracked him down. "Pl-Please! Don't take me-I can give you what you want!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ooph!" The force had sent him backwards hitting the hard concrete.

Startled, with his quills standing up straight. He turned his head to the sound of a small scream that came from right next to him. He saw Tails on the ground with his hands up slightly as if to shield himself.

"T-Tails?" He sputtered. He was the last person to expect to see. His brows pulled together as he went to stand up and walk forward to him, he held out a hand for him to grab.

"What are you doing here?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails opened his eyes to look up at the hedgehog. "Silver?" He grabbed his hand to help himself up. "I really can't talk right now-they're going to find me! I can't let that happen." He breathed quickly and looked behind him frantically. "If anyone comes by, please, please lead them off in the wrong direction. I'm happy to see you, but I can't-I can't talk. I don't have time."

The scream had caught Espio's attention. Was that Tails? He seemed completely out of it. By ninja means, and the help of a staircase, he joined them on the roof and turned visible. "Tails, what's wrong?" He squeaked again, but looked and was thankful it was only Espio. "I can't stay. I'm sorry. I'll explain when I can."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver thought about the situation, Tails was very eager to get out of there. Should he just let him go or should they stand up to whoever was after him? Now that Espio had arrived they could help him.

"Woah- slow down." He tried to calm him down, he waved his hand slightly. "Lead who in the wrong direction?"

He kept looking behind Tails to see if he could spot anyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There was a convention last week where the greatest inventors would come and show their latest prototypes-" He spoke fast, but calmed down to breathe. "I went. There was a group of guys, I think they're part of the mafia, or something? I really don't know. They were hassling a lot of the inventors, asking to buy a lot of the prototypes. I was one of them, but refused. They didn't let up until I asked to speak with security and the convention floor manager to get them to leave." He sighed, "I'm such a fucking idiot."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver processed what Tails was saying as fast as he could, who knew when these Mafia henchmen were going to show up.

"Okay, Tails." He turned to look in the direction that Tails kept looking towards. "If they come this way I'll make sure they won't come after you."

Would he fight them to leave Tails alone or should he just divert them away? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want Tails to get hurt because of some assholes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't act like you know me. Act ignorant, don't let them think you're affiliated with me at all. I don't want either of you to get involved, please. This is my problem, and my problem alone. Thanks." He started running again, flying between the gaps of the buildings to look for an appropriate hideout.

_The Mafia? Holy shit, Tails._ He felt horrible about him being under that pressure. This type of case would make for some serious money, but he knew that even Vector knew this was territory nobody should be involved in. "Do you think Sonic knows?" It was the first thing that came to mind, considering that the fox was so close to him. Noting what he had just said, he probably didn't tell him because Sonic would **definitely** get involved.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver shook his head slightly. "Sonic definitely doesn't know about this." He closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment. He could feel a slight change in the energy around them, it was a gradual build up.

He opened his eyes and cut a quick look to the left where he could feel a presence in the distance. Mafia henchmen? Probably.

He thought about what Tails said, act like he didn't know him at all. He can do that, he just waited for the inevitable. The Mafia is sure to be an unfriendly group of people.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They could see two figures in the distance. Neither of them looked like the silhouette of that two-tailed freak they were looking for. They kept running until they faced the standing duo. "Have you seen a friend of ours? 'Bout yay big, yellow and white fur, two big tails? We had a little misunderstanding, but he just doesn't want to listen." "Yeah, we just want to clear something up with him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Two tails, really?" Silver said in a disbelieving tone as he rolled his eyes. He had his arms crossed. "No, we haven't seen him."

Silver used his telepathy on the two he had no remorse for anyone that was a part of a gang and had no problem sensing their thoughts. They were weak minded anyway. They were going to hurt Tails if they found him and he wouldn't let that happen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Aw, hell. Shit, where could that little fucker have gone? I'm getting tired of running after his ass._ "Thanks, man. Let's go, Joshua. He's probably still running." The two kept running. They seemed pretty good at parkour as they flipped over and between the buildings.

"I hope he really hasn't been running from them for a week. I want to help, but we should focus on finishing our case first." Espio watched as they ran, hoping the conversation with Tails didn't delay him too much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver watched as the two ran and he finally looked over at Espio. "Shouldn't we contact Sonic first? Tell him what's going on so we can continue our case? I'm worried for Tails."

He didn't know how to get in contact with the blue hedgehog, in fact, Silver couldn't remember the last time he talked with him. It may have been at least a year, but he figured that the agency may have a- I don't know- a Sonic hotline? He wasn't sure how anyone got a hold of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I haven't seen him for months. If Vector or Charmy did, they would have said something about him. We might have more luck finding Vivian's father than we would at finding Sonic, considering he's all over the place, and much too fast. Unless, you'd want to split up?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt a tinge of-something when Espio mentioned splitting up. It would only be until he could find Sonic to tell him his friend Tails was in danger. It was for a good reason, he could tell that Espio cared about it, too.

"For now, I think I should find Sonic- or maybe take care of this business myself." He paused. "Maybe we could meet up later?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Of course. If you can, ask around for Vivian's father. We can cover more ground by separating, too. Good luck on finding Sonic, Silver. Take care."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded and went for a handshake. "Yeah, sounds like I'll need all the help I can get. Be safe, Espio." He smiled and started to walk in the direction that Tails went. His best lead to find Sonic would be Tails.

Although, it sounded like no one knew where he was and he had no idea where Tails hid. Silver walked along the rooftops for a while and thought about where to go.

He had not seen Sonic once since arriving in Station Square, perhaps this was his chance to travel to the Mystic Ruins.


	6. Train Station

His heart was practically about to burst. He couldn't comprehend how Sonic could run so far nonstop, but following him around for all those years certainly helped. He had found an alleyway in a part of town that seemed completely desolate. Carefully maneuvering between the walls, he found himself standing in front of a dumpster. Life certainly hadn't come to _this_, had it? No, not yet. He flew to sit upon it, and pulled a piece of cardboard over himself to rest for a moment. They probably wouldn't stop to look for him here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver had walked on the rooftop for a while before he decided ground level might be a better idea. He looked down over a ledge and slowly hovered his way down to the ground.

He landed in an alleyway that was littered with loose trash and bags. Tails couldn't have gotten far, he focused on his surroundings and without having to close his eyes he could feel a rapid heartbeat close by.

It was faint, and he almost didn't catch it but he knew he was close. He didn't want to risk calling out his name so he kept walking forward, his boots making a noise every time he stepped.

Without knowing he passes Tails that was hiding under cardboard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His heart beat faster. He swore nobody came around these parts; who could it possibly be? Tails cautiously shifted his position to take a peep at who was walking around. It was Silver. He sighed shakily, but didn't understand why he was there. "Silver," he called out quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "Silver, what are you doing here?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver turned and walked over to him. "I sent those guys away in another direction, you're gonna be okay for now." He had hoped that he had somewhat of a calming tone.

"But- we need to let Sonic know about this." He whispered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" He sat up abruptly and yelled, "N-No! He can't know!" He paused and returned to whispering, embarrassed. "He can't. I can't do that to him. I don't want him to get hurt. It's bad enough that I told you and Espio about it at all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver's quills went up at Tails' tone. He figured this might happen so he let out a small sigh. "Tails, these guys are hunting you down and- I want to help, but I can't do it alone."

"If we don't tell Sonic or anyone else they will find you." He said sadly. "Sonic would be more hurt if he found out that you didn't tell him." He kept his voice down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dammit-" Tails threw the piece of cardboard on the ground. "Don't you think I know that? You're right. He'll be upset, but I'd rather just deal with it myself and have him never find out. I hate always going to him when I have problems. Don't you think it bothers him? It's pathetic-and selfish for me to bring him into this. This is my fault. Just leave it alone."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver let his words soak in. He understood the feeling all too well. Always relying on the friend to come in to help doesn't always feel great.

He felt defeated, he knew the feeling of being a burden on a friend at times. He really wanted to get Sonic on their side, but Tails wanted to resolve this his way and Silver just wanted it resolved. If Sonic isn't involved he would be happy.

"Here- Why don't I just help you take care of these guys without his help?" Maybe Tails and him could figure out a way to outsmart these henchmen they didn't seem very bright anyways.

"Stop running and catch these assholes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails' ears perked up at the suggestion. "You...you'll help me? I don't know. I can't forgive myself if anyone is harmed because of this. I haven't even had time to think of a plan. I feel like they're watching me wherever I go..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'll be fine Tails," he helps Tails off of the dumpster. "If we can just figure out a way to put the Station Square cops on the Mafia's trail they will be more occupied with them than you."

It was a decent plan, and it wouldn't require a lot of fighting necessarily. There was always negotiation but he felt like Tails wouldn't be up for that, unless Silver handled it himself.

Silver could theoretically manipulate people, but it would require a lot of power that Silver hasn't had in a long time.

"Or I could try negotiating on your behalf."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's the _mafia_, Silver. The police are basically in their pockets. I know what they want, but there's a reason I didn't give it to them. I made a device that can permanently erase certain memories from a person's mind. I made it so anyone who's suffering from serious traumatic experiences can use it to live a normal life." Tails' ears pointed down. " They'd only want this to make their jobs easier."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow. A machine that can erase painful memories- he knew Tails only had good intentions for this device but he could see the potential evil side to it as well. He also couldn't help but be curious as to what the holes in the mind would be like to navigate through with his telepathy.

Would it be completely gone or just dormant? He figured he would ask how it worked after the business was over with.

"Is there anyway to use the device on them? Making them forget you have it?" He crossed his arms in deep thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That could work, but it's still only a prototype. I've been too worried to go to my workshop in Mystic Ruins. I don't know if they've reached it yet, but if they have, I really don't want to see what they've done with it. Even if I someone complete it, I don't know how we'll get all of them in a vulnerable position to even do that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We won't know until we go see for ourselves, Tails." He paces the ground and tries to think of a plan.

"Let's say they haven't found your workshop, could you complete the prototype there if I guarded you?" He stopped pacing and looked at Tails.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hm, maybe. I need an hour or two to get it done, but even then I might need a test subject to make sure it works perfectly. I don't know where I'd find someone willing to lend a memory they want erased."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver thought about this carefully. It would just be him and Tails at the workshop, of course it would have to be him to be the test subject.

"I'll do it." He says it with a serious look. "It will just be us there and I wouldn't know how to operate this device."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure? It'll work, I promise. Just have a memory-any memory, actually, that you can focus on clearly so my device can pinpoint it and dissolve it from the brain neurons concerned with memory."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Will it hurt?" He asks cautiously. "And, there's no way to get it back?" He looks at the ground and starts pacing again, his stomach was in knots from the uneasiness he had about the whole thing.

Something I will forget forever. He racked his brain for the particular memory. He wouldn't want to erase any memories with Blaze or the friends he made in this timeline. Not anything with the last couple days with Espio, either. It would have to be some embarrassing moment from childhood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It won't hurt, and no, you'll never get it back." He looked at the sky and watched the clouds pass slowly. They seemed so peaceful. Too bad he couldn't relax at the moment. "Um, if you don't have any bad memories...we could probably make some." He laughed. He wasn't even sure where he was going with that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver's brow raised slightly and he chuckled softly, "It's not that I don't have bad memories it's just-," He felt this wave of vulnerability hit him hard so he decided it was best to avoid this line of thought out loud.

There was a moment of paused silence.

"Let's just get going."

He walked forward and peeked his head out as he looked both ways. "How do we get to the Mystic Ruins, exactly?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We have to take the train. I'm worried they might have someone there to keep an eye out for me. It's mostly why I haven't even had the chance to go back there." He cupped his chin in thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I could smuggle you on to the train in a briefcase?" He offered, after his last couple days with Espio he was willing to do disguises again.

"Or, maybe there's another way to get there." He thought to himself that maybe he could fly there with Tails.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A briefcase? No, but maybe some type of rolling luggage..." He considered it briefly, then shook his head. "The train is the only way I know how to get there. It's too far and risky to go walking. It sucks that I don't have my plane here, either."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded in agreement. He was broke and wasn't sure how much he would need to buy luggage big enough to fit Tails. He looked behind him and sees the dumpster.

Maybe there is something I can use in there. He lifted up the lid and pinched is nose. Ugh- that was a strong scent. He looked around and- Jackpot!

"Tails, you'll never guess what I found!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It wouldn't happen to be a portal that could directly send us to Mystic Ruins, would it?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh-sadly no." He pulled out an old piece of luggage that was a dirty gray color, he unzips the main compartment and dirty laundry spilled out onto the ground.

"Get in my friend." He gestured to the small, cramped, and smelly bag.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Um. Do you think we could throw that in a laundromat before I get in there? I'm no germaphobe, but I don't want to suffocate from the stench." He clamped his nose; the smell was assaulting him from where he stood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay, but we need to hurry." He raised the collapsible handle and started to walk down the street with the bag behind him as he went to closest laundromat.

He ignored the faces that people made about the bag he was pulling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails stood close to the dumpster, grabbing the cardboard he'd thrown earlier to shield himself from any prying eyes. It wouldn't be so hard to stay inside. Maybe a little uncomfortable, with a leg or two growing numb after a bit, but the train was typically fast. He wouldn't worry about not being able to breathe as long as Silver unzipped the bag a little when they'd head inside. It was basically the perfect plan, unless they checked the insides of bags, which thankfully, they didn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver returned from laundromat 15 minutes later and opened the bag. "It's cleaner than it was before, hop in. I even got you a bahama breeze air freshener in there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh my god, I love that scent!" He stepped in carefully then sat comfortably with his legs tightly pressed against his chest. He took a deep whiff of the Bahama Breeze scent and shivered. "It's been so long. Zip me up!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver zipped the bag but left a small gap for Tails to have some fresh air. "I thought you would, and I just want to apologize in advance for all of the bumps we will be hitting along the way."

He started to pull the bag getting used to the new weight it had now that Tails was inside. He started to head for the Train Station.

After he boarded the train Silver sat down and turned the bag to face him. The train announcement lady said, "Now departing for the Mystic ruins."

He cracked the zipper opening just a little more. "You okay?" He whispered quietly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah. I mean, my left leg fell asleep, but overall I'm doing fine." He adjusted himself with the little space he had. "I'm going to attempt to nap in the meantime. Wake me up when we're finally outside."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded and looked around the train. He didn't see anyone suspicious so he leaned back and made sure that he kept the bag closed. He wished he could take a nap this was turning out to be quite a day. He started to close his eyes, his hand was wrapped around the handle of the luggage so no one could grab him and walk off.

After 45 minutes on the train he opened his eyes and realized people were getting off. He looked at the sign that said they had arrived in the Mystic Ruins.

He got up and rolled Tails out of the train.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The little fox was well into a dream about flying in the clouds, settling into a beautiful grassy field, then watching the sky turn from day to night. He has essentially fallen asleep in his dream as he counted his fifth constellation in the peaceful darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver unzipped the luggage when he knew the coast was clear of the Mafia's thugs. He watched Tails tumble out of the bag and he had noticed that the fox was asleep. Feeling bad his ears drooped.

"Sorry." He winced.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Huh-wha-?" Tails mumbled out of his slumber when coming out of the bag. "Oh," He stretched out all his limbs and let out a loud yawn. He opened his eyes after rubbing the leftover sleep away and looked around. "We're here!" His tails swished around elatedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He looked around at the beautiful scenery as they were standing on some kind of wooden structure that was the landing dock for the train.

He gazed at the sky it seemed bluer out here than it did in Station Square. "So, where's your workshop?" He looked back at Tails.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's over there on the cliff." He pointed in the direction of it, although the stopped train was blocking the view. He immediately flew down to the solid ground and waited for Silver. "I hope nobody's there..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver started to walk that way with Tails. "How about I go over there just to make sure there isn't anyone waiting for us."

If he could check it out to see if it was safe he would just signal Tails to let him know it was clear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, sure. Check if there's noise coming within the workshop, too. I don't want any surprises."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver traveled to the workshop and walked up the large set of stairs, he ducked down. He spotted a a henchmen guarding the door. He furrows his brow in frustration. He cursed silently.

"Shit." He looks around and waits to see if anything happens.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You find anything that looks like the device, Paul?" The man leaned against the door.

"I can't find shit in here. Just a bunch of metal things, but none of them look like what we're looking for." Inside, someone was rummaging through Tails' inventions, moving aside tools and other unfinished prototypes.

"Why don't we just take 'em to Boss and see if we can make some profit with it?"

"I don't know, Caesar. I don't think Boss would appreciate us wasting his time with this shit. We need that memory eraser. You know if the others boys had any luck finding him?"

"Nah, fucker's probably hiding. I don't think he'd want to abandon his doohickeys."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver crept up quietly closer to the door. He strained his hearing to catch the conversation. He used his ESP to yank the door open that caused the man leaning on the door to fly forward.

He ducked again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, shit!" Caesar stood up as Paul laughed at him. "Oh, shut the fuck up!" He stomps on the door furiously before turning to see Silver. "Who the fuck are you!? And nice job with the door, asshole."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver stood up straight and shrugged, "I try." He started to walk forward he clenched his fist and brought Caesar up with telekinesis he looked over to see Paul raising what could be a weapon.

He used his left hand to grab Paul. The blue glowing power irradiating from his fists.

"I know the Mafia wants this device who's your boss?" He held the two henchmen in the air. "If you don't tell me I'll drop you off the edge of this fucking cliff."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"W-woah, woah, hey! I think we got off on the wrong foot, buddy! You looking for the device, too? Maybe we can make a little agreement." Paul was basically shitting himself at this point, but the best thing to do was stay calm. "Yeah, uh, you can get in on this, if you want. We all live, we get the device, and everyone's happy!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The nerve of these people, he thought. He sneered at their pathetic attempt to coax him to their side.

"When you attempt to harm my friend there's nothing you can do to keep me off your back." He clenched harder making his telepathic grip tighter on the two men.

He knew he would burn out sooner or later so he had to make this quick. Silver didn't like to employ violence, but this was different. They were a threat to his friend and to others.

"The name of your boss, please." He growled. He started to walk closer to the edge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Canstella-Boss Canstella!" Caesar squealed.

"Yo, Caesar, what the fuck, man?"

"I don't care, I don't want to die, Paul."

"Oh yeah, like Boss ain't going to kill us for revealing his name?"

"Fuck, it's not like we can even find him. Always moving..."

"But he can find us, dipshit."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver watched the two bicker back and forth. He held them above the edge of the cliff the deep blue sea underneath them. He was starting to feel the strain.

"So- his name is Canstella. He moves around? You said something about that." He squeezed Caesar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, y-yeah! He's never in the same spot. Even we don't know where he is now." Caesar moved around needlessly.

"Yeah, dude. Look, just let us go, and we won't take another step around-or in that workshop again, okay?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver paused for a moment. So their boss moves around a lot, if he wanted to stop anything from happening to tails he needed the boss to call off on the manhunt for tails and his device.

"Why should I trust you to leave my friend alone?" He moved them back on solid ground and let's them go, but he was ready for anything despite being winded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You kidding me? We don't want to mess with your super powers. You had us dangling above a fucking **cliff**!"

Paul started kissing the ground they were on now. He wiped the dirt off his lips, "Hell yeah. I nearly shat myself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver gave a curt nod. "If I ever see you two or any of your other guys around Tails or his workshop I'll drop you guys off a fucking mountain."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A cliff is enough, honestly."

"We don't have much power over the others, but if it'll save their asses too, they'll listen." Paul and Caesar ran off together, pretty much ecstatic to be running off with their lives intact for now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver watched and felt his stomach churn with anxiety, he wondered if he did the right thing. He turned to walk back to the station to tell him that the henchmen were gone.

The sky started to darken as the day was coming to a close, he brought Tails back to the workshop. He went inside after him and closed the door behind him he could seriously need a nap as Tails worked on the device.

"Hey-do you mind if I rest while you work on the device?" He found an old leather couch in the corner of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yes." Tails responded sternly, "I do mind. Because of what you've done, my head is sure to be sought after." He pulled out a sci-fi looking gun from his drawer and pointed it at Silver, ready to shoot. "I really shouldn't have told you anything. I have three shots on this thing. One for you, one for Espio, and one for myself..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver's expression goes from being tired to extreme terror, he held his hand out as if to stop him but he doesn't use his powers. "Hold on!" He said in a panicked tone.

He couldn't believe what was happening. His heart beat fast. He said he would kill him and Espio and that made him fearful. He said he was going to kill himself!

"Tails, these guys are not coming back! I know who their boss is- Someone by the name of Canstella- after this device is done I'm going to find him!" He stepped a little closer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails took a step towards him as well. "That's nice. Are you telling me this so I can formally greet him when they capture me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No, I'm telling you this because I'm going to find them and wipe their minds. No one is going to capture you."

He noticed Tails move closer he still had the gun pointed at him. "If you kill me Tails someone will find out sooner or later." He couldn't believe this was happening he was trying to save him but this was really surprising. His trust wavered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I know, but I'll be dead too. So what's the big deal?" He cocked his gun. "Silver, do you remember me asking about making some bad memories?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver let out an exasperated groan. "Oh my god, Tails. You fucking scared the shit out of me!" He paced slightly holding his head as if he had a headache.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails laughed maniacally, lowering his gun. "Well, it worked, didn't it?" He approached the couch. "This gun doesn't have bullets or anything deadly. It shoots blankets." He shot at the couch, and out came a fluffy sheet of cotton. He placed the blanket shooter back in his drawer and looked in the top shelf of a high cabinet, soon pulling out a thick pillow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver sat on the couch carefully as if his head would come off his shoulders, he watched as Tails brought him a pillow. He grabbed the pillow gently and sets it behind him as he leaned back. His front quills hung off the edge of the couch.

"Thank you, tails." He found a blanket and covers himself with it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No problem." He began reorganising his things from the mess the two men had left behind. Tails knew something like this would happen, so he kept the device inside the Tornado when he had the chance. He activated the Tornado, went outside to fetch his item and returned inside to continue his work.


	7. Tails

Thursday 8:15 a.m - Tails' Workshop

Silver woke with a small headache-he may have pushed it a little hard yesterday with his power levels plus with Tails tricking him that almost caused him to have a heart attack.

He pulled the cover closer to him and kept his eyes shut. He didn't feel like doing anything but he knew today was going to be big. Tails was going to wipe that memory and he would have to find the Mafia's boss. He could probably get help from the Chaotix Agency.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was used to working overnight on his projects, but the anticipation that came with this particular one spiked him with an anxious energy. Tweaking it just a tad more, he turned to the sleepy hedgehog and yawned over his chair. "Get ready."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver opened his eyes and he slowly started to sit up on the couch his eyes were fixated on the mechanical device that Tails had in his hands. Despite what Tails said about the procedure not hurting him he still felt nervous. He looked at Tails and nodded, giving him the go ahead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright." He stood from his seat and activated the device. It beeped for a few seconds, then fell silent. Tails slowly stepped towards Silver, calibrating the device. "You should start thinking about the unwanted memory. That'll give me a few seconds to...locate it..and.."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver thought about what happened last night with Tails pointing a gun at his chest and the things he said. He closed his eyes as he braced himself for whatever he was about to feel when the device started beeping.

He waited for him to say anything about the procedure being completed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails found the memory with the device and let it do its work. He silently hoped this would be successful. In a few seconds, it was done. "Alright, that's it. Did you feel anything?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt a slight buzzing in the back of his head and he winced from the experience. He definitely felt that but he couldn't recall anything from last night.

"Y-yeah I think so." He held the side of his head for a moment perhaps he felt that since he was telepathically sensitive. On anyone else it may have been painless.

"It looks like it works, good job." He smiled faintly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hmm, really?" He went back to the drawer and pulled out the gun. He sat next to Silver and asked, "Do you know what this does?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked at the gun Tails held in his hand. He shrugged, "is it some kind of water gun?" He chuckled still rubbing his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Then it did work! And no, this shoots blankets." He tugged at the blanket on the bed, smiling. "This is great! We just need a plan on how we're going to hold the Mafia men long enough and erase their memories on this..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We could try to lure them somewhere remote." He used his hands to gesture as he spoke. He stood up and looked at the device. "Which memory are you particularly aiming for with those people?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I want to erase their memory of the convention, but it probably won't make them forget their plans." He groans, "Maybe if I'd done this sooner, it wouldn't be so difficult. What if I just wipe their whole memory so they won't continue with the Mafia? Everyone's safer for a while, even though it could mess up their lives...agh, I'm not sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver understood the dilemma. "Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier." He sighed. It would be very wrong to completely wipe their minds. These people, however wrong they are about being in the mafia, probably had families.

To completely wipe their minds would be incredibly inhumane. "Perhaps the convention is where we should start with for the memories."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, if anything happens, I guess we can figure it out then. Now we have to find...Canstella, right? Where is he?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, I- don't know." He said it painfully. "The two guys that were here yesterday said that they didn't know either. Canstella travels around."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I was hoping to ask the Chaotix if they knew where the mafia was operating from or if they had any ideas."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"They might know something, if they're not bribed by them, but I don't think they'd stoop so low unless they received _protection_ in return." Tails responded thoughtfully. _If they were free, would they even want to get involved?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver scoffed, "No way." He didn't want to believe that the Chaotix Detective Agency was paying the mafia for protection.

"That crocodile will want to be paid, obviously, but I believe Espio might help. He has his ways of finding things-" he paused for a moment.

"Who knows-maybe the mafia could be a link to his own investigation." He knew Tails didn't know the details of the investigation that he was on with Espio. However, if someone had a partner that owned half of the casino there had to be some kind of mafia involvement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mm, maybe." He wasn't entirely sure. He never really spoke with any of the trio, but if they could help in just grabbing a name to work with, he accepted it. "We should contact them, then. Where are they? Wait. Aren't they back in Station Square?" His tails fell flat. He'd be damned if he had to force in another nap in that bag.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver sighed. "Yeah, they are in Station Square. Do you think we could have them come here?"

He didn't know if that was such a good idea but he thought we throw it out there. The train tickets could be compensated for their trouble.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, yeah! Let me just find their contact info." Tails whipped out his computer and embarked on his search for the Chaotix Detective Agency. "Alright, so, that's the number..." He dialed the digits into one of his communicators. Vector responded instantaneously.

"Thank you for calling the Chaotix Detective Agency. If you have a case, lay it on us."

"Hey Vector, this is-"

"Right after the beep."

Tails sighed. Great, a voice recording. "Hi, this is Tails. Please call back when you get this call. It's urgent, thanks."

He hung up and looked at Silver, "I think their phone might be disconnected. Great way to run a business." He huffed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver shrugged a little, "They are a little strapped for cash." He looked at the corner of the room back at the suitcase.

"Looks like we need to go back to Station Square." He sighed. "Sorry, Tails." He walked over to the luggage and rolled it over to him.

"Get in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails stretched himself for the next ride. "Should I take my memory wiper?" He grabbed the contraption and stared at it. "I don't want to leave it here in case anyone comes back, but I don't want anything to happen to it over there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think it's safer if we leave it," he paused. "But, if we want to catch Canstella's men today and wipe their minds we will have to take it with us."

He continued to stand beside the luggage and he knew that it would be a tight fit but it was only for 45 minutes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That is, if we find them today." He shrugged after a while, then stepped into the bag and got as comfortable as it would allow him. He nestled the device between his tails, which were brought to his knees. "Let's do this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver zipped the bag up and left a small crack for Tails. He started to travel to the train station.

The next 45 minutes on the train was uneventful, they got off at the Station Square dock and started to hurry to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

As soon as he walked through the doors he saw Vector, Espio, and Charmy talking. He stepped up and had their attention. He unzipped the luggage and tails came tumbling out of the bag.

"You guys need to fix your phone."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Vector looked at the phone.

"I believe you forgot to pay the phone bill. Again."

"Aw hell, how am I going to get calls for cases to pay the phone bill, if I can't even pay the phone bill to get calls?"

"Maybe we should change the phone plan."

"I already did, twice, but all the prices keep rising." He groans. "What do you want?"

Tails brushed himself off, then stared at Vector. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked over at Tails and noticed that he froze. He took on a deep breath.

"Tails has a device that the Mafia wants." He started, "They have been after him for-about a week?" He looked at Tails and then back at Vector.

"This device can wipe memories and we must figure out a way to use this device on the gang that's after him."

He looked to Espio. "The Mafia must be connected in some way to the Casino. This could help your investigation to help find Victor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The trio exchanged glances between themselves, then Vector calmly placed his elbows on his desk and leaned forward. "All my years working in this agency, I hoped nobody would come in with a case concerning the Mafia. Espio told us earlier, but we didn't expect you to actually come for our help." Espio looked at the floor to avoid eye contact. "But if _you're_ askin', and it might help with the current investigation...We might just be in."

"Thank you! All we really need is to find Canstella's current hideout and maybe some of his other men."

"I'm familiar with a few of his places. Never been inside, but I've caught word of them. Espio can help." He nodded. "Keep outta his way, unless you can turn invisible with him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt a huge pressure on his shoulders melt away he still had work to do but at least it wasn't just Tails and him. Tails insistence on not having Sonic involved really made it hard.

He looked over at Espio. "Is there a safe place for the device while we look for the bases?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Vector can hold onto it."

Tails looked at the device, then at Espio. "Uh, sure." He handed it to Espio, who then handed it to Vector.

"You're putting this in safe hands, kid." Vector stood up and left to find a secure spot.

"Shall we get started?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded. "We just need a location to check out first." He hoped that Vector had the information. He looked over to Tails.

"I guess you're staying here for now?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, I'm definitely not going back to Mystic Ruins." He shuddered when he glanced at the luggage bag. "I want to come too, but it wouldn't be the best idea...I guess I have no choice." He looked for a chair and sat down. "Good luck, guys! Be careful."


	8. The Enterprise Hotel

Silver waved at Tails and walked outside of the agency building with Espio. He looked over to him and sighed.

"So, have you had much luck since we parted ways?" He asked with a tint of hesitation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I actually got a hold of someone who knew the Casino co-owner. Apparently he's on vacation in another country." He walked with Silver to the first spot. "I asked about Vivian's father, but no luck."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, well at least we know the casino is a dead end for now. Doesn't Vivian join in the investigation tomorrow? And the bonus is forfeited?" Silver kept walking next to him to the address that showed a warehouse location.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I suppose. Maybe not if we tell her the mafia is involved." They walked until Espio stopped, looking ahead at a spacious building. "Stay here, I need to check if anyone's inside." He turned invisible and approached the warehouse. He listened for any voices whilst looking through crevices along the structure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver watched him go invisible and he waited for him to get back. He looked around at his surroundings. They stood in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse, it was a dark dingy grey and looked suspicious.

Silver started to feel nervous about Espio being found. He didn't want to reveal him though so he stood his ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He went around the entire building, but returned to Silver and turned visible, shaking his head. "Nothing. Let's search in the next location." He started walking in the opposite direction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded and started following Espio to the next location. He stayed mostly quiet for the whole way there. He was in deep thought.

"No one at all?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Not even a rat." Espio kept quiet for most of the path, partly to focus on the correct location, partly because he couldn't think of anything to say. The next location turned out to be a hotel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio and Silver reached the hotel and watched as Espio turned invisible again. The hotel was much bigger than the warehouse so he debated on whether or not to come with him to investigate.

"Hey, do you prefer that I stay here?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hmm, you could help in unlocking certain doors, but you won't be able to come in with me unless you stayed the night to avoid seeming suspicious. Which hotel did you say you were at?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Enterprise." He looked up at the building. "I can't believe I slept this close to the Mafia." He sighed and nodded with Espio about the plan.

"Yeah, I would happy to open some doors, but I can't afford another night here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's okay. Hopefully the person at the front desk doesn't remember you leaving the key. I'll follow behind you then lead when we're in the elevator."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver walked into the Enterprise hotel. He had been here for about a week and the receptionist was a nice human girl. He had talked to her about places he should go see and he figured they were on friendly terms.

He walked up to the counter and smiled at her. "Hey, Angela." He smiled and hoped he could get a key. The woman looked up at him and smiled back, "Hey, Silver!"

"Did you get a chance to check out the beach?" She gave him her full attention. Silver set his elbows on the counter and leaned forward as if this was the best conversation he would ever have.

"I did, actually. I got a huge ice cream from that tuck you mentioned." He flashed a grin and he then acted surprised. "Oh-dang it!" He facepalmed.

"I turned in my key yesterday morning and didn't even realize I left my bag!" He rolled his eyes, "Is there anyway I could get a key and take a quick look to see if it's still there?"

Angela's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Oh, of course. I mean the cleaning staff didn't report anything but-" she was clicking her computer mouse and was getting things arranged. "Here you go." She handed him the slide card to his old room. "Just bring it back once your done." She smiled sweetly.

Silver took the key and did a small salute that made Angela giggle. He turned and made an embarrassed face. He power walked to the elevator and made sure it was just him and Espio.

The door closed with a ding.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good work." Espio patted Silver's shoulder with an invisible smile. "They're on the fifth floor. You should wait in the room so you aren't seen by anyone. I'll go ahead and come back to let you know if the floor is too risky for you to stay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, okay. Thanks." He felt Espio pat him on the back which was unsettling at first since he couldn't see him but he shrugged it off.

The elevator stopped on on the 3rd floor, this was Silver's stop. He stepped off and headed to to his old room. He swiped the key card and entered the room. He turned on the lights and let his guard down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio continued onto the fifth floor. When the doors opened, it was just as he had expected. He recognised a few of the men: the bulbous minion, the brothers who couldn't stop bickering, and the slender fellow who whipped around corners like a snake, but Canstella was not in the hall. He listened into several rooms, but mostly heard the snores or rustling of bags. That is, until he heard someone say something about "Jon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The small hotel room had a couple of Canstella's right hand men. It was a male coyote and snake talking about the operation.

"Jon was supposed to come back with that Casino owner, ugh-what was the name?" He snapped his fingers as if it would jog his memory. "The bat."

The snake let out an irritated sigh. "Victor."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know where he could be? We haven't heard from him. Canstella is so busy with this memory device thing he must've forgotten about the casino job completely."

"Apparently no one's seen that green hedgehog around. Canstella will kill him himself he finds out Jon turned his back on the Mafia." The snake crossed his arms annoyed at the thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Victor? Casino owner? Vivian never mentioned that crucial detail. No wonder she offered such a large sum of money. It appeared that Eggman wouldn't be involved with this, but the mafia was definitely no improvement.

That Jon individual-he was a green hedgehog...and turned his back on the mafia? Hm. Where could Victor be, then? And what casino job...?

Espio moved away quickly as his eavesdropping was interrupted by a man who opened the door and called the coyote and snake out. Fuck, he just wanted to see if he could catch the name of a location-anything to find either Victor or Canstella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the coyote and snake walked out of the small room the coyote whispered, "Hey, Silas, meet me at The Pavilion tonight." He gave a discreet wink.

Silas let out a huff and started to walk in the opposite direction as if embarrassed.

Silver paced his room. He couldn't spend too much time here or else it would be suspicious. He figured it would be okay to head down to the front doors and wait for Espio there. He left his room and got into the elevator.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perfect. Espio waited for either someone to enter the elevator, or simply look away for the right timing to get in and leave. It took longer than expected, but when the doors opened, he headed to the third floor and knocked at the door he'd seen Silver enter. "I got exactly what we needed." When he received the answer of silence, he awkwardly asked, "...Hello?"

Figuring he must've left, he went down to the lobby and saw him speaking to the receptionist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The girl was talking to him about fancy restaurants and he was somewhat amused. Her enthusiasm was a positive thing but Silver needed to go. "Anyways, thank you for the key." He flashed a quick grin and when he got a nod from the girl he walked away.

He noticed Espio and they walked together out of the hotel. "Did you get anything?" Silver hoped he was successful in finding something.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There's a guy named Jon who was supposed to find Victor. Also, he's the casino _owner_. I don't understand why Vivian didn't care to include that. He's nowhere to be found, though. Apparently Jon is betraying the mafia, but Canstella doesn't know yet. Canstella seems to be more preoccupied with Tails' device than whatever Victor is involved in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver absorbed the information and started to tear the information apart in his head. Dammit, he knew Vivian was being secretive. He knew that it was imperative to keep Tails safe.

He cursed again in his mind again. They really should get Sonic's help or at least more help of some kind. "Okay," he looked around and then back to Espio. "Is there anywhere to go next?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yes. Two of his men are meeting at The Pavilion this night. We might be able to grab some information from them somehow..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver thought for a moment. That sounded familiar. He shook his head slightly.

"That's a black tie restaurant." He blinked and looked at Espio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, nothing. It's going to be expensive, but I guess you could just sneak in there and eavesdrop." He shrugged. They started to walk back to the detective agency.


	9. The Snake

When Silver entered the building he took a seat and started to think about all of the information they had.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails looked at Silver and Espio questionably when they came in without a word. "Did something happen?"

"It turns out the mafia is linked to our case."

"Just as we feared." Vector sighed, still fidgeting with the telephone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver thought about what he was going to say. "Victor is the casino owner which means Vivian didn't tell us the full truth. We still don't know where Canstella is, but we know he's completely focused on getting the memory device."

He looked at Tails. "Apparently there is a mafia defective named Jon who was tasked to bring Victor to Canstella but he hasn't. Instead," he took a breath, "no one knows where he is."

"Tonight, two of Canstella's men is going to be at The Pavilion. A fancy restaurant."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know I'm still not paying you, right?"

"Vector-" Espio sighed sharply. "I'll have to head inside and listen in on their conversation in hopes of more details."

"You didn't happen to see a snake there, did you?"

Espio turned to Tails, stunned. "I, I did. Silas, was his name."

"Argh, that bastard! He was the one who kept asking me about that thing, telling me it was an offer I literally couldn't refuse. I've seen him before in other conventions, and he _always_ approached me with an offer, but never a threat." He huffed. "I just hate that no one even insinuated that he was in the mafia."

"Why would they?"

"So I could watch out! I could've lied about my device and been safe, but no. I'm disadvantaged, as usual."

"We'll get him back for you." Revenge was not in his ninja training, but neither was fighting the mafia. "We'll do something special, just for him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver ignored Vector. "Like, a prank or something?" He looked at Espio. He regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. Fuck. Here comes the ridicule.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yes." Espio responded bluntly, "And you're just the person I need to pull this off."

Tails was on the edge of his seat. _Yeah, get that snake fuck._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver let out a relieved breath. "Yeah, I'm up for that." He smiled.

Charmy came flying into the room in a whirr, "Did I hear something about pranks!?" He flew over to Espio. "Pleeeeease, Espio. Let me help!" He flew around him in circles. "Please, please, please."

Silver winced at the high pitched voice of Charmy. "I think you would stand out at a black tie restaurant." He tried to not sound like a downer. "Maybe not this time, Charmy."

Charmy pouted. "Okay, okay!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"They won't be heading there for a few more hours," he assumed. "We can brainstorm an idea for a prank."

"I don't want to hear it; I want it to be a surprise." The fox chimed with a simple smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I was never good at coming up with pranks, so I'm leaving that to the Chaotix trio." Silver admitted. He still thought of ways to embarrass the snake. If it was a black tie event they could ruin his clothes but that felt obvious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio looked at Vector, who looked at Charmy with a raised brow. They scuttled into the next room for Tails' sake and began to plot their plan of mischief.

"I can't wait to get this all over with." Tails slumped in his chair with a lengthy sigh. "I want to get started on another invention, but I can't stay in my workshop knowing I'll be safe at all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Everything will go back to normal soon." He knew it was a response to make him feel better but there was no way of knowing how long this would last. "There's just so much going on other than just the mafia."

He rubbed his forehead. "Green hedgehog sounds familiar."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hmm, there are so many hedgehogs everywhere." He adjusted himself into the chair correctly. "It could be anybody. I mean, how many green hedgehogs do you know?" He tried to think in his own experience, but almost none came to mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails was right about that. It literally could be any green hedgehog. He started to pace and then realised he never had breakfast he sighed and wondered where he could eat for cheap. They could go to Bob's diner again but he would have to bring something back to Tails.

"Hey Tails, are you hungry?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh, yeah," he replied sheepishly. "I didn't have a lot of time to eat any proper meals these past few days. I might've lost about 2 pounds by now." Almost by command, his stomach groaned softly. "There it goes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver lowered his ears. "Do you have any money?" He asked with a worried tone. "I have pretty much ran out of what I brought with me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh, yeah." Tails laughed, pulling his wallet out from one of his tails. He flipped through the bills of twenty. "Where do you want to go?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver perked up a little but he didn't want to seem advantageous. "Oh, I could drop by the diner down the street and pick up some food for us." He stood up, he stretched and let out a small yawn. He needed to eat something soon before he started to feel dizzy. "What would you like? They usually have French toast, pancakes, bacon and eggs. That sort of thing."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Could you see if they have a burger? Chicken, preferably, but if they don't have any, just the bacon and eggs." He handed him thirty dollars. "That should be enough, right?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, I'll ask them and it's more than enough." He took the thirty dollars and gave him a small nod. He walked out of the detective agency and headed towards the diner.

As he walked he accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorr-"

"Watch it, dumbass!" He hissed and kept walking without glancing at Silver.

Silver turned and saw the back of a snake. He didn't know if this was the same snake that Espio was spying on earlier. Silas was the name. He thought quickly and decided to use his telepathy on him. He needed a location.

Silver couldn't get much, he wasn't at full power. All he gathered was The Pavilion. Apparently, it was the only thing on his mind.

Silver grabbed a chicken sandwich for Tails and a full-size salad for himself that looked much better than the dollar menu salad he had yesterday. He headed back to the agency and approached Tails with his lunch.

"Chicken sandwich, lettuce, tomato, onion." He hoped it was okay. "I got you some different sauces, I didn't know what you liked."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks!" He grabbed the sandwich and unwrapped it. He internally wept at the onions inside, but throwing them away solved the dilemma instantaneously. He ripped a pack of honey mustard open and squirted it into the sandwich. After inspecting it a little more, he bit into the sandwich gleefully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver sat at the desk and watched as Tails threw his onions inside the empty food bag. "Don't like onions, huh?"

He grabbed his plastic ware and popped the lid off of his salad. He got a salad that had grilled chicken on top and he ripped open a packet of french dressing, he drizzled it on to his salad. "Thank you for lunch, Tails."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mmhmm," Tails responded with a muffled hum as he chewed another bite. Swallowing, he looked at Silver and asked, "Any change?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, of course. Here you go." He set the change on the table in front of Tails. He ate a few more bites of his lettuce and dressing. The red grape tomatoes were so juicy and he inwardly smiled at the thought of how he almost hit a guy with one.

"I bumped into that snake on the street."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What-really?" He paused his speech to chew and swallow what he currently had in his mouth. "What happened, what did he say?" The thought of seeing the snake made him more eager for the prank to take place. He wondered what the trio planned in the other room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He shrugged. "Nothing really happened. I bumped into him. He called me a dumbass and kept walking."

"I tried to see if I could sense his thoughts and find a location of some kind but Silas seemed to be very preoccupied with The Pavilion."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A dumbass, huh? Of course he would." He ripped out another chunk from the sandwich. "I don't usually wish anything bad on people, but-that guy really has another thing coming. Maybe, since you're both going through the trouble..." He pulled out forty dollars and placed it on the table with the change, he pushed it towards Silver. "You and Espio should have a good meal, and wreak some havoc."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked at the forty dollars and back at Tails. "Hell yeah, we will make sure he'll pay." He put away the forty dollars and continued to eat his salad. He started eating the grape tomatoes.

He wondered how exactly they were going to prank him, but he figured he would wait to hear Espio's plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They ate in silence, finished their meals, and sat until the Chaotix came out of the room seemingly pleased. Espio nodded at Vector and Charmy, then turned to Silver. "Sorry if we took too long, but we have the perfect plan." Tails' ears perked up and a wide grin was etched on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver leaned forward in his chair slightly as if he was eager to hear the plan. Charmy piped up, "it involves Silver in a disguise!"

Silver's quills went up slightly, "Not again." He muttered to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, maybe I should fill you in on the details somewhere else without spoiling it for a certain someone." Tails rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, swishing his tails eagerly. Espio stepped outside and waited for Silver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver walked outside and looked at Espio. "So, am I really going to be in a disguise or was Charmy just joking?" He nervously chuckled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Considering Vector lent me the money for both of us to eat indoors, this is no joke. You should be in disguise so no one can recognise you, especially with your task..." He took a deep breath, hoping Silver wouldn't react too negatively. "We thought you could act like you were an ex of Silas and disrupt his evening. It doesn't even have to be good acting, it just has to make a scene."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked at Espio with a look of surprise. "An ex?" He crossed his arms and laughed. "I mean-is he on a date with a guy?" He started to think about what he would do to cause a scene. The prank seemed juvenile but Tails wanted a good humiliation so he supposed that it worked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"More than likely. I don't think the coyote would have whispered if it were anything planned for the business." He said with a shrug. "Are you fine with this?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'll do it." Silver still had his arms crossed. He looked at the ground for a moment. "I guess I need to buy some things for the disguise. A nice suit so I can get into the restaurant. Tails gave me some money. I can get a rental."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sounds good. We have plenty of time before we need to go. I have a tuxedo inside for when Vector thinks the agency will win an award. I'll be getting ready, you do whatever you need to do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He chuckled and then looked away. "I'll be back soon." Silver started walking to the store that had the things that he needed for a disguise. He picked up the periwinkle blue paint that was still available and quill gel. Ugh, he hated that stuff.

He went to a suit shop and got the cheapest one they had for his size. It didn't look bad, but not that great. He needed to make sure he didn't get the paint on the collar.

He returned to the agency with the supplies and looked at the clock. The restaurant still isn't open so he put his supplies down for a moment.

"You are going to love this prank, by the way."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, yeah? How bad do you think he'll lose it?" The fox asked, finishing with a snicker. He didn't outright _hate_ the guy, but if it weren't for him, his life wouldn't be in danger. For days, he couldn't sit down and relax. He'd spent every hour in fear after realising the people who he'd be dealing with. The first few anonymous phone calls were enough for him to figure it out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, I think what I'm going to do would make anyone embarrassed." He sat back down in the chair across from him and started to think about his act.

He just wanted one good reaction from Silas, but if he did put his hands on him in anger he would retaliate. However, the plan was to embarrass him in front of a crowd and that's it. He didn't really expect anything awful to happen, but he had quite a temper from just a bump on the street.

His confidence slowly started to waver inside him. Making him almost feel sick. He could telepathically sense that this night was all he could think about, and now he was destined to fuck it up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That, that sounds amazing. I really can't wait for the story you'll come back with. But please be careful! It's bad enough that he's seen me around." He huffed, placing his chin in his palm for a moment. "I know you'll do good, though."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver perked up. He tried to not think about himself getting a throttle punch to the face. "Oh, I will." He gave a weak and unconvincing smile of reassurance. Sonic must be a pro at this, he thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails furrowed his brows with a half-smile, "Are you sure? You don't look well. It's okay if you're nervous. You'll really get into it once you're in, trust me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver just nodded. It was all he could do feeling the anxiety of getting everyone's attention. Usually, he would be fine but tonight felt like something was going to go wrong. He decided to muster up his courage.

"I was never great with pranks, but I'll try my best for this one." He gave a better smile that time. He leaned back in his chair and looked over at the coat bag that was hanging up next to the restroom door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That's when Espio walked out of the bathroom wearing his tuxedo and a pair of shoes which were the black version of his original shoes. "Bathroom's all yours." He had plenty of time to prepare himself and secure a strategy. They could probably get there by walking, but he wasn't sure of the idea yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked over at Espio and looked at his tuxedo. It was much better looking than what he was renting. He also couldn't help but admit that he looked good in a tux.

He felt like he might look like a fool. He stood up and grabbed his coat hanger. Entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him and locking it with a click.

He took the periwinkle blue body spray out and sighed. Not this again. He started the process of transforming himself to be someone else. First, body spray. Second, quill gel. He was able to have his front quills come down to act as fringe. His back two quills were too large to gel together so he left them alone.

He pulled on the black rental tux. It didn't look bad, but not as good as Espio's. The breast pocket had a piece of white satin showing. He looked down at his boots and wondered if he should use the black shoes from the casino disguise. He pulled off his gloves and cuffs. The blue aura radiating from the circles faded away.

He sighed. This was the disguise. He looked in the mirror and shook his head slightly. "So stupid." He stepped out of the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who's _that_?" Tails joked as both he and Espio turned when the bathroom clicked open.

"You really are a master of disguise." Espio closed his eyes and nodded in approval. "Yeah, this'll really help if he starts to look for you too! You have nothing to worry about." The fox smiled. If only he could be there to witness it. A boy can dream.

"Do you think we should sit at separate tables? Maybe I could turn invisible and help. No one would notice me, and if you leave early, they wouldn't look for me since we'd have no connection."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt himself ease up and let out a relieved breath. He looked over to Espio and walked forward closer to him and Tails.

"So, I get in and sit by myself?" His eyes shifted questionably. He didn't really think it would make sense for one person to go in and eat by themselves. The idea seemed more suspicious to him than just getting one table with Espio.

If it was any normal restaurant it wouldn't be that bad, but this was a fancy suit attire restaurant. Couples, business partners and important people go there.

"Wouldn't it be better to stick together? You could go invisible once I do the prank, but I don't think we will be staying afterwards." He fidgeted with his hands. "No one will be keeping tabs on us, except maybe Silas."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not under any disguise, therefore my person is at risk of being recognised. Though, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad staying invisible for pretty much the remainder of our mission." He crossed his arms. "Fine, you're right. It might bring more suspicions, eating alone."

"We'll wipe his memory of you too when we can, alright? It's alright."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver needed to recap the plan.

"So, Espio and I will go in a get a table. I will take a short leave to the-" Silver used air quotations, "restroom."

"Once I find Silas I will let you know where he is." He looked at Espio, his arms returning to his sides again.

"We keep a close eye on them, discreetly. Eavesdropping for any kind of mafia business. We have dinner and before we leave I'll prank Silas."

"We might need to follow them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio nods, "You can take cover after the prank and I'll follow them while invisible, if you want. We don't know what they could pull after what you'll do." He always wanted to use his ninja skills whenever possible. Aside from the fact that it really helped his tasks, he had no other excuse for when he'd actually use them. Adventuring wasn't quite his forte, but eavesdropping and collecting information? Fuck yeah.

He thought it was nice to have a partner to solve crimes like Silver. Charmy typically talked too much or distracted him, and Vector had chosen to stay indoors and work on their bills and management. It really left him with now choice but to work alone. The change was nice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kill me, he thought bitterly. The thought of wrecking a date felt wrong. He would've never done this to a couple that he knew, but messing with a stranger's date. Oh, he was asking for it.

He looked at the clock and noticed that The Pavilion would be opening soon.

"We should probably head down there and start watching for them." He let out a nervous shaky breath. Fuck, how did he get into this?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good luck, guys!" Oh, how he wanted to be there. Nevermind the fact that his ass was wanted, the exhilaration of watching Silas having his day ruined felt just to Tails. He felt Silver's anxiety through the shaky sigh he let out and let out an anticipating sigh of his own. "This is going to be so awesome. The best part about it? It'll be a special memory between you guys. When I erase his memory of most of it, he won't be able to relive it." He winked at Silver, "We're just making some bad memories to get rid of, no worry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt a slight relief. That's right, the device should take care of the aftermath of the prank. "Thanks, Tails."

He waved goodbye as they stepped out of the agency and onto the sidewalk.


	10. The Pavilion

It was funny how this was becoming a very common thing for Espio and him. He all of a sudden felt aware of his disguise. The suit was decent, but he kept comparing his to Espio's.

"Nice suit by the way." He gave him a smile as he straightened his gloves.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks, a tuxedo isn't exactly appropriate attire for this, but it works. Your suit, however, is perfect." He cleared his throat, "For the mission, I mean."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt a slight warm feeling on his muzzle before looking around at the street. He glanced back to Espio with a small smile.

"Alright, where do we go?" He rubbed the back of his head, being careful that he didn't get any blue body paint on his white gloves.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Pavilion should be about a fourth of a mile from the Casino, so about three blocks. It won't take us long, they probably won't show up for a while regardless."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded and they started to walk in the direction of the Casino. The sky was turning to very beautiful shade of purple. He could feel a slight breeze against his face. It always got cooler at night and he noticed that businesses were starting to turn on their neon lights.

"Station Square is really beautiful in the evening time." He said breaking the silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It is, if you're new to it. After a while it just becomes part of your life, like an insignificant detail that occurs everyday." He scanned over the lights and then at the sky. "But it is nice."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver was still looking upwards at the signs. He spotted one for a jazz club. "Well, that's true. Anything can become old after awhile, but this kind of thing wasn't around in my future." He gestured to the signs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Then you should enjoy it as much as you can. You have a lot of places to go before returning to the future." Espio wondered what the future was like. He figured everything was extremely advanced, judging by how quickly technology develops and how people adapt to the changes at the same rate. Despite the wonders ahead, he understood why Silver came to the past. Besides having to save the world a few times, it was interesting to see how different things were. Personally, he would have gone back to the point where he could train and fight with ninjas in feudal Japan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, I do. I hope when this is all over I can actually explore the Mystic Ruins." He looked forward and could see the lights of the Casino in the far distance.

"If I'm being honest Espio," he paused and realized he couldn't take it back at that point. "A part of me doesn't want to go back." He braced himself slightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wh, why not?" Espio was baffled, "Don't you have family, if not, friends to go back to? You could always just visit." He gave him an unsure expression. "You've helped saved the world so yours would be better. Didn't it work?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver huffed. The questions he had a hard time answering for himself and he was going to try expressing his thoughts to Espio.

"I don't have family left," he said with a neutral tone, "the one person I would've stayed for is gone." His eyes strayed away from the buildings and moved to the ground. "My future is okay, but without something you care about," he paused for a beat, "what's the point?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio gave a single nod. "You might not have family, but you have friends here." He could always go to the future, make some friends and start a new life, but Espio understood that he already had some companions he'd probably prefer to not let go of. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver glanced over to him, "I was afraid of what you would think." He cleared his throat quietly before adding, "you're the only person I've told." He looked forward again and he spotted a sign with directions to popular locations in Station Square. Espio knows where they're going, he thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio stayed quiet. He didn't really know what to say in a situation like this. "Forgive me for asking," was what stumbled out of his mouth to prevent another silence from enveloping them as they passed the signs and continued on their way towards The Pavilion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, it's completely fine." He looked over to him again as they walked. "Sorry to dump that on you." He replied with a nervous chuckle.

"But I do really care about this investigation and I want to see it through." He fidgeted with his gloves and his suit lapel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No, it's fine. You were kind enough to enlighten me, and I thank you for that." They were getting closer. "Are you feeling more confident about pulling this off?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"To be honest, I'm terrified about messing up someone's date. Mafia or not." He started with a bit of hesitation. "I just have to believe that Tails can wipe the memory."

He eased his shoulders slightly, "I know I said I was fine with it before but if his device wasn't involved I probably wouldn't do it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"If his device wasn't involved, we wouldn't have to interact with the mafia, but we wouldn't have any leads for our case. We could think of another prank...it may not necessarily need to affect their date. Tails just wants him pranked, that's all." Espio thought back to other pranks they discussed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Continuing down the street he looked around at the people on the sidewalk, mostly families and couples. "Hm, let's just stick with the original plan for now. I may improvise." He gave Espio a somewhat convincing look of confidence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, alright." Espio looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't think of the right plan that Silver wouldn't mind going through with. After all, this plan was pretty much the best they decided on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After what seemed forever they finally reached the front of the pavilion. The outside was framed with neatly trimmed hedges and old marble pillars. Silver's ears went down slightly at the sight. It was such a nice place. The man at the door was wearing a better tuxedo than he was.

He could see couples walk in with linked arms and he looked to Espio unsure if Silas was already inside. They stopped on the street across from the entrance hiding in the shadows.

"Should we wait or could you turn invisible and check it out?" He realised how corny it sounded after he said it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He enjoyed evenings out with his partner, Jekyll, when he got the opportunity. Money wasn't an issue for either of them and the restaurant was in the mafia's pocket. Why would the mafia want with a restaurant? Appearances, perhaps? All he knew was that Canstella had private meetings with business partners during after hours. Being the right and left hand, respectfully, had its perks.

They were escorted inside by a tuxedo wearing human. The inside was a beautiful granite marvel and the people inside were dressed to the nines. Human and Mobian, alike. The lighting was a romantic orange hue and the dishware was polished silver.

Silas sat across from his long term boyfriend and partner, Jekyll. They had worked together for years, despite the rocky start they had grown to like each other as the years went by. Now here they are having dinner with each other as the top lieutenants of the organization. Life has been kind, he thought.

They shared small sly smiles until they were left alone by their waiter. Privacy was imperative when it came to talking about business or personal matters. "Thank you for suggesting this," Silas gestured with his hand, "it's nice to get some quiet time. Canstella is really pissed."

He was referring to Jon's betrayal, he had relayed the info to his boss and now he had to deal with angry bear among other things. Just who the fuck did Jon switch sides for? He couldn't help but grimace about the situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Neither," Espio said, "I think I spotted a few silhouettes that look suspiciously familiar...Let's head in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't know what the fuck Jon's up to. I never saw him as the suicidal type, but damn if he doesn't have a death wish with this." He paused. "Unless Canstella doesn't find out." He heard Silas scoff as he skimmed through the menu, already knowing what to order from their previous visits. The five cheese authentic Italian Fettuccine with a dollop of cilantro sauce was always his favourite, though the other fancily named entrees did interest him.

"We're no snitches, but if Canstella finds out that his own men knew and _didn't tell him?_...Silas, I'll save you a spot in hell."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas raised an eyebrow as he set his menu down. He was going to order his usual entreé but with a different wine option. Pan-seared salmon with macaroni au fromage was his favorite, but he decided to forego the side salad and choose a simple white wine option. Chardonnay seemed appropriate.

"Well, as long as you're there with me." He gave him a half-lidded look and smile. "I'm going to send him a report instead of going in person. He may be so enraged he'll throw punches."

His tail flinched at the thought of being in the same room with him. Fuck that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's my Silas, using his brains like always. I remember when Chuck reported something similar in person. He's still wearing a cast on his arm." He shook his head, taking both menus and putting them on the side. He waited for their usual waiter to come and ask them "the usual?" It'd become a routine with their visits, but he wondered if Silas would spice up his order.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Jekyll put the menus away the waiter came into view at the side of their table. The staff never had them waiting for very long and it was because they knew Silas was second in command. Basically, if anything was to happen to Canstella he would ascend to 'boss'.

Jekyll would become his right hand in result but Silas didn't believe that he would be leaving any time soon. The idea of being boss was...enticing. However, he never showed public interest in the job because he could be outed as an opportunist. He placed his order with his usual entreé and white wine.

Jekyll ordered the usual. Silas had already expected it, but he knew he loved that dish. He recalled a memory of their first dinner here and it was...enlightening, to say the least. It was a night full of never ending conversation. He had never met someone who he could talk so freely with.

The waiter walked away with their orders and he returned his amber stare to Jekyll. "Decided to try a Chardonnay this time," he gave him a small smile, "also, no salad. I'm full of surprises, tonight." He teased.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Christ, who's this snake in front of me?" Jekyll asked, completely baffled and grabbing his forehead. He laughed, placing his hands on the table. He recomposed himself, stifling his laughter. "_Chardonnay_? You're feeling particularly fancy tonight, aren't you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He watched as Dingo laughed in front of him. He knew that their dinner was always the same but he didn't believe that it was necessarily bad to try new things. He knew he wasn't really mocking him so he cracked a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver and Espio sat across from each other at a table near the center of the restaurant. He couldn't help but take in his surroundings. The marble stone walls and high cathedral-like ceiling was a beautiful sight. He had never been inside a place so fancy before. It made the prank seem so juvenile and inappropriate, more so than it already was.

The knot in his stomach didn't get better. They were handed menus and was left alone by the waiter who went to help someone else. It only took one glance at the menu to know that he had no idea what to get.

"I don't even know what half of this means, Espio." He struggled to pronounce the French words that were in almost every entreé option.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I've actually worked here before." Espio admitted, avoiding eye contact by staring into the menu. Money would get tight when clients didn't flow in as often, so he'd taken up a part time job at this particular restaurant. With the prices they charged for the food, he definitely made enough with the tips when he managed all the tables he could. Ninja skills did come in handy in case he'd trip by accident. "This one always looked good, but I'm not sure if you're a fan of seafood." He pointed at a name that insinuated an entire ensemble of several treats from the sea. Crab legs, lobster tails, oysters, calamari, shrimp...the small description gave more understanding than the title, Fête de Triton.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He glanced up from his menu to look at Espio but he didn't meet his eyes. He looked down to read the description that he had pointed too. Fête de Triton, a generous assortment of various seafood options. It wasn't his favorite kind of food but he had to admit that his stomach had been growling since they sat down.

"It sounds pretty good and we could probably just share it, if that's okay?" He knew that Vector had given him only so much money to cover their meal. Silver felt it was best to share such an expensive platter of food. He hoped Espio wouldn't mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That works." He was just glad to finally be served after serving people for so long in an establishment like this. They waited for their server and he requested the platter. He only asked for some water as his drink, more focused on the food than a measly drink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the server came by to take their order he let Espio do the talking. He looked around the restaurant and the patrons. He imagined what it would be like to work here, it looked exhausting to say the least. He had never had an official job before now that he thought about it.

"I guess you never saw Silas come in here?" He looked back over to Espio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I have, actually." His eyes looked around the room. "I didn't _know_ he was part of the mafia, but I never served him, either. That doesn't mean he may have not seen me, though. It just depends on how much attention he pays to detail..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver went back to scanning the opposite side that Espio was facing.

"Well from what Tails told me he seemed- calculated, I guess." He knew that Silas had been the one to reach out to Tails about his invention, at first. He tried reaching out peacefully but when Tails retaliated that's when Silas got people after him. He had wished at one time that he could've been there to tell him off for Tails.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He should be, considering the organisation he's representing. The men on the roof were probably some lower-tier workers for them." He couldn't seem to find the pair. Only a myriad of finely clothed individuals and tiny meals before them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He nodded in agreement and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The suit was slightly too big and the fringe coming down on to his forehead was unfamiliar. As he looked at the far side of the dining room he noticed a table with two figures. He could barely see the faces due to the dim lighting.

"Over there." Silver reached over to tap a finger on Espio's hand and then pointed in that direction discreetly. He looked in the opposite direction to avoid suspicion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio quickly shot a glance towards their targets. Yeah, that was them. He looked back at Silver. "Are you nervous?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He returned his gaze back to Espio. "Yeah, I'm scared I might not make it out alive." He knew that could be a bit of a stretch, but was it? He was about to mess with someone from the Mafia.

"Hey," he paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "If it goes wrong, please pull them off me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Of course, but don't think so negatively. It's not going to come to that, trust me." Espio turned his head once more to the pair whose food was served at that moment. "Let's just have a nice dinner and ease into it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay," he nodded and looked at the table centerpiece which was a small flickering candle. The small flame danced and cast light in different directions. He felt a part of himself wish this wasn't a job. No disguise, no prank to pull, just a nice quiet dinner. Then, he blushed slightly. That would make it, a date? No. Not necessarily, just two friends having dinner. He shooed those thoughts and decided to start a conversation.

"So, how did you learn your skills as a Ninja?" He asked with mild curiosity.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm sorry, Silver. I'll answer soon. Let me just, watch. For just a moment." He focused on the table where the snake and coyote sat. He really hoped this wouldn't fail.

Jekyll was halfway through his pasta meal, stealing glances at Silas and masking his grin with a mouthful of food. Their table suddenly jumped up slightly as though it were a car that ran over something on the road.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Slightly disappointed he watched Espio for a moment before setting his elbow on the table in front of him. His eyes went to the front entrance and he watched people come in and out. Humans made up the majority of the clientlé but something caught his eye.

He looked away quickly. Hoping she wouldn't see him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jekyll didn't think much of it. It was probably Silas adjusting his leg and bumping it on the underside of the table. He continued eating, then reached for his glass when the table jumped once more.

"Silver, watch this..."

Right as he lifted the tablecloth, their entire table completely flipped over. Their meals and drinks covered their suits, then plates, cups and the single bottle of chardonnay shattered upon intact on the ivory marble floor. Espio grinned uncharacteristically.

The cause? A plump, black, watermelon-sized creature shot up from under the table, then across the room, skillfully crashing through other tables, then piloted its way out the entrance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He nearly missed it but Silver turned in his chair completely to see it happen. He felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders and he didn't try to hide his grin. He watched as the waiters rushed in to help clean up the disastrous scene. He couldn't hear what the snake was saying, but he knew it wasn't polite.

Silas was fucking pissed. He didn't see what was responsible but he was going to find out! He had a waiter rush over to him and try to clean his suit. Uncomfortable with the invasion of personal space he grabbed the linen napkin from their grasp and pushed him away. "Fuck off!"

He ignored the stares of everyone in the restaurant and gave Jekyll a serious look, "Let's go," he growled. He wasn't going to suffer any more embarrassment tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Aw, shit." Jekyll really wanted this to go smoothly as it usually did, but what in the actual fuck had happened? He looked at other tables that had their meals disturbed entirely as well, but absolutely nothing could explain it. "Silas, we'll find out for sure. And someone is going to pay _fucking __**hell**_ for it..."

Espio turned back to their own table and nonchalantly took a sip of the preset water.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas turned to leave through the front entrance not trying to make an effort of accommodating people's space as he shoved into guests. He dropped the napkin on the sidewalk as he walked away from The Pavilion. Jekyll was right, whoever it was will fucking pay.

Silver sat forward in his chair again facing Espio again. He looked back in the direction of the front entrance. She was gone.

He was about to speak before their server returned with a platter of edible sea creatures. Silver was starving now that the anxiety had melted away.

"Should we follow them? Take the food back to the agency and eat it when we get back?" That was the point of coming here, wasn't it? The prank was going to happen but they needed more information about Canstella.

He looked over at the devastation to his left and the team of staff cleaning the mess.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No. Everything is under control, I trust him to be careful." Placing his palms together, he said "Itadakimasu..." then grabbed a crab leg and cracked it apart. "Let's just enjoy our meal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver wanted to ask who this trusted person was that caused all of the mayhem, but his stomach had been growling for the past hour. He grabbed a crab leg and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio bit into the fresh crab meat after drizzling some warm melted butter on top. His expression said it all. He hadn't eaten anything so savoury in such a long time. It almost pained him to know it would probably be another long while before he ever did again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver decided on an oyster and grabbed one off the ice. He picked up the wooden handle of the shucking knife. This was going to be a first. He found a small gap between where the shell met and pushed it in. With a quick twist he was able to pry it apart with a satisfying pop.

He had seen it done by a guest close to them but decided to keep that to himself. He looked down at the slimy substance prepared himself as sipped the edge of the oyster. It was salty, slimy, and...strangely delightful. "Mmm, that's actually pretty good." He went for another.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After discarding of the now meatless crab leg, he reached for a lobster tail and drenched the thing in butter. When the waiter came around to check on them as expected, he requested the menu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The server had given Espio the menu and walked off again to give him time to decide.

Silver's brow raised. "Getting something else?" He popped open another oyster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He nodded, ripping the meat out of its shell and maneuvering through the pages without staining the sheets. "It's to-go. I'd like it to be ready before we leave." He found the desired item and left the menu at his side. He attacked the lobster meat and chewed delightedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver slurped the inside of his second oyster. He nodded in understanding. "Sounds good." He took a sip of his water and watched as the server came back a couple minutes later.

"What would you like, sir?" He asked in a dignified tone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio placed his order and added, "I'd like this to go, please." He reached for another crab leg. "Also, more butter."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The server simply nodded in response and walked away. Silver watched but continued to repeat his shucking and slurping. It didn't seem to take long but they had finished the large platter of seafood.

The server had dropped off the to-go order and the check on the table. "Have a good evening, gentlemen." He turned and left again.

"I'm scared of what that says," he chuckled nervously as he tried to read it from where he sat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He took the slip of paper and read, "$35 for the platter, $15 for the to-go order, $4 tax, so $54 _excluding_ the tip. 20% makes it $10.8... basically $65 for this and...whatever." He rummaged through his tuxedo pants pocket and placed down $40.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After paying for their meal they headed outside. Silver felt a refreshing breeze hit his face which would've felt nice if he didn't have all of the gel in his quills. He pulled the large suit off and his fur was exposed to the wind.

"Phew." He turned to Espio. "Can't wait to tell Tails what happened back there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He'll be elated for sure." Espio carried the hot meal in its bag and they walked back to the detective agency with a little speed in their steps.


	11. Silver's Mistake

Silver walked inside the detective agency and found Vector, Charmy, and Tails sitting around the main office desk playing what seemed to be a...board game?

Silver hung his jacket up in rental bag next to the door. It was Tails who noticed them first.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, guys! How did the prank go?" He smiled at them eagerly.

Espio looked to Silver as to let him tell the story, then approached Vector and Charmy with the bag.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver turned to him with a relaxed smile. "Actually, before I could do the prank something caused their table to flip over and cause a huge mess." He started to take off the plain white gloves, "They were pissed, especially Silas."

Charmy broke the silence with an excited cheer. "Espio got us food, Vector!" He started to spin enthusiastically. "Oooo, please Espio tell us what you have for us!" He begged.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's so cool! Man, what I would've paid to see some footage of that..."

"Since _Charmy_ did such an excellent job with the prank, and it was part of the deal...I ordered the Honey Chicken Extraordinaire dish you've wanted to try-20 ounces, so you can share with Vector."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded. "Same," he looked over to the Chaotix group and saw Charmy literally flying in circles. "I'm going to clean up real quick. Then we can discuss what to do next." He started to walk to the separate bathroom with his personal boots and gloves.

"Pfffft, share? Nah, it's all mine!" The bee looked over to the crocodile who was ready to protest. He went to the bag and started to grab the to-go boxes excitedly.

Silver locked the door behind him and let out a sigh. These disguises were a pain to wash off but he was going to make it quick.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So _that's_ why Charmy disappeared earlier!" Tails looked at the trio. "Was he really, really upset?"

"Extremely." Espio responded with a small smile. "He cursed out one of the staff members and left with his date covered in their dinner."

Tails' eyes were beaming with joy as Espio spoke. "Wow."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few minutes of unrelenting scrubbing, he finally got all of periwinkle blue paint off his body. He grabbed a raggedy towel and dried himself off quickly. He pulled on his gloves and boots. He opened the door and walked into the office again.

Charmy stopped stuffing his face long enough to acknowledge Silver's reappearance. "Cotton chest is back looking weird as usual." Silver ignored it and sat next to Tails. He felt so much better now that he was clean.

"So what did we learn about Canstella?" He looked over to Vector.

"Hold on!" The bee exclaimed, all eyes on him. He put down the chicken nugget he was in the middle of eating. "Why are you asking Vector?"

An awkward silence filled the room before Silver could respond. He was a little too late. The bee started again, "I did the prank. I followed them back to their house. If you can call it that." Charmy was actually getting worked up and Silver realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Char-" The boy put his chicken nugget up to stop the hedgehog. "Just because I'm young, that doesn't mean I can't do this job. Vector and Espio know what I can do. You clearly don't." Charmy had tears in his eyes and Silver's ears lowered. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Charmy. He didn't mean to insult you like that." Vector spoke with a sympathetic tone, "It makes sense that you'd tell me and I piece it together for the investigation. He ain't sayin' you don't know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy was still visibly upset but he took another bite of his honey chicken. Silver was thankful the crocodile had said something to defend him. He couldn't expect it to happen again.

He gave Vector a nod and shifted in his chair. He let the uncomfortable moment pass. Charmy decided to answer the question.

"So after ruining their little date, I followed them." He set the chicken down and sat in front of Vector's desk. "Turns out Silas will be sending someone to deliver a message to the Boss." He used his hands to gesture as he spoke.

"He's doing this because he's afraid of delivering the news personally. He mentioned meeting this messenger tomorrow at the hotel." Silver crossed his arms, letting the information sink in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you hear something else while you were under the table? Any mention of a person named 'Jon'?" Espio focused on Charmy, ready to continue listening intently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, the news is about Jon. He betrayed the Mafia, or something like that. Silas said that Canstella was not going to be happy."

Silver withheld a sigh. At least they could go to the hotel and follow the messenger. The messenger should lead them to Canstella. "Anything about the device?"

Charmy looked over to Tails. "They are still looking for it and for you. His bodyguard or his date said something about finding you through your friends." Silver was concerned now, up until this point the Mafia kept it to only Tails, but harming anyone who would have no idea what was happening? Not good.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My friends?" He paused, seriousness spreading on his face. _How would they find out his connections? _He didn't doubt they could, but... "I need to warn them, but Sonic **can't** find out. They won't be able to catch him; I know he'll be safe."

Espio gave Silver an unsure expression. "Well, we'll be heading to the hotel tomorrow. We should get some rest tonight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any idea what time they will be there?" Silver asked the young bee. Charmy shrugged, they hadn't mentioned a time. "No, not really. Vector-didn't you say the bonus from that girl was going to be forfeited?"

Silver knew what he was talking about, "I'm still not believing her story." He stood up and sighed. "If she's stopping by I would like to talk to her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vector groaned, not wanting to be reminded of their loss. "She's coming by the morning after tomorrow, actually. We don't have any real evidence or idea of where her father is, so that'll be fun to tell her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver rubbed his face, Espio was right they needed to sleep. Now he had to face the dreaded question he'd been meaning to ask them. "Is it okay if I stay here for the remainder of the investigation?" He swore he wouldn't be a burden and he was technically free help for them. He figured Vector would be the authority here so he braced himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vector raised a brow. Espio questioned, "I thought you were staying at the hotel. Are you worried, knowing the mafia convenes there?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That and the fact I have already spent whatever money I had brought with me." He started to fidget with his hands. Nervous with the answer he might get from them. "Just know that I'm not asking to be paid. I'll just return to my time when this is over."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let's say I'm fine with you staying here for however long it takes," Vector leaned back, crossing his arms. "I don't think we really have the space for another body."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt slight relief before finally looking over to Tails who was actually a fugitive from the Mafia. "I can sleep anywhere, but what about Tails?" He asked with a worried tone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'll just sleep in the luggage." He shrugged. "It's actually pretty comfortable when you sleep through the bumps."

"Then I guess you'll be fine after we lend you some pillows." Tails snapped his fingers. "I should've brought my blanket shooter!"

"We have blankets, don't worry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone started to settle down in their designated spots. Tails was getting comfortable in his luggage and the Chaotix retreated to their sleeping spaces. Silver looked around with a pillow under his arm. He went over to a tattered arm chair and pulled a chair up for his feet.

He pulled a green blanket over him and leaned back as far as he could. This would do just fine, he looked out the window.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The fox fluffed up his tails and opened the luggage enough to provide space for the pillow. He curled up on top of it, wrapping his tails around himself and throwing the blanket on for good measure. "Goodnight, Silver."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver heard it from across the room, "Goodnight, Tails." He tried to lay on his side, but it wasn't comfortable. He simply slouched in the chair and closed his eyes, his last thought about Blaze.


	12. Fur Abuse

Next Morning

"Hehehe-" Charmy was up to no good this morning. He knew Espio would be up early to meditate so he had to be fast. He went over to the sleeping hedgehog and cackled. This was mini-payback for last night.

He shook the can of shaving cream. Why they had it he wasn't sure but it would do. He heard footsteps and he ducked behind Silver's chair. He peeked out and saw Espio looking in his general direction. Go awaaay, he mentally whined.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Good. They were still asleep. Espio had to make sure Tails and Silver were sleeping. Granted, he had this opportunity at night, but he wasn't sure if either of them needed to use the facilities at night. Before continuing, however, he sensed something. As if another being was watching him...He snuck back into his room briefly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy watched as Espio went back towards his room. He looked down at the shaving cream can in his hand and pouted. Surely he could think of something better for a prank. He flew over to Vector's desk and his eyes lit up. The young bee grinned mischievously. He grabbed the item and returned to Silver's side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails shuffled in the bag, sliding the blanket off as his tails unraveled. His eyes hesitated to open. He was too comfortable to move now. Why would he disturb this serene position and wake up? His eyelids rested again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy slowly raised up from the floor with scissors in hand. He looked at the white, pillowy chest fur on the sleeping hedgehog and cut off a small piece. He looked over at his face and didn't notice him stir.

Nice. He started to trim his fur in random places. Fur grows back he kept telling himself with confidence. He lowered the scissors for one last snip and he suddenly moved in his sleep. Charmy panicked.

_Snip!_ Charmy nearly fainted. A large tuft detached from the hedgehog and he flew away quickly dropping the scissors in the process.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alright, _now_ he had to investigate. Espio quietly stepped into the room and noticed the pair of scissors on the floor. _That's odd_...He looked over to Tails who was slouched back on the bag but still asleep. He guided his attention to Silver who was also-what?

Espio closed his eyes, then opened them, stepping a little closer. His face turned white as he processed this. Fur...everywhere. Clumps were missing from his chest and the floor was lightly coated with white hair. _No_. He looked at the scissors in his hand and quickly hid them in Vector's desk drawer. _No, no, no_.

It was Charmy. It had to be him. He knew Vector and Tails were sleeping, and they certainly wouldn't do this. Silver obviously wouldn't do this to himself, either. He screamed internally.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy jumped back into bed and his mind raced with possible scenarios of how the fur could have been cut off of him. No, none of that work, he sighed and pulled the blanket over his head. It wasn't his fault Silver moved it was an accident to cut off that much.

Silver slept peacefully his breathing was soft and quiet. He nudged his head into the cushion of the chair. He was completely unaware of his glorious fur being hacked off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He gingerly pushed off any loose hairs clipped from his chest. Off his body, off the couch, and onto the floor. He grabbed the broom and picker-upper from their storage room and started sweeping up the hair until it became a huge, ivory ball. The clump was discarded in the wastebin by Vector's desk.

_Did this really just happen?_ He takes a quick glance back at Silver and his mangled fur. Espio readjusted Silver's green blanket to temporarily conceal the disaster. _Why, Charmy? Why?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The bee peered out his door cautiously and saw Espio pulling the blanket up onto Silver's chest. Before Charmy could close the door again he made brief eye contact with the chameleon and felt his heart pound faster.

Silver grasped the blanket and attempted to move on to his side, but it caused his boot to slip off the chair abruptly. "Hmm?" He slowly started to wake up but his vision was still unclear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio turned invisible on the spot. He knew Silver would believe it was Charmy, but he really did not want to deal with this situation so early. He hadn't even meditated yet.

He stepped back, hoping the hedgehog didn't fully awaken. He did, however, caught sight of Charmy. Even if he pretended to sleep, he was going to get an answer one way or another.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver was still in a drowsy state as he stretched his stiff limbs. He pulled the chair closer with the toe of his boot and set his feet back up onto the seat. He glanced over to Tails who was still curled up in the luggage sound asleep. Silver blinked a couple of times before finally sitting up in his chair. The blanket fell off his chest and on his lap.

He felt his face get hot as he ran his fingers through what was left of it. He knew who was responsible for this. Silver clenched his fist in anger and whispered, "Fuck."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He took another step away. Espio knew what this hedgehog was capable of. With a sneaky sprint, he sped into Charmy's room and pushed the door in quietly.

There he was, of course, pretending to be asleep. He huffed, "Why?"

No answer.

"You know he's helping us with this investigation."

Another pause.

"I know you're listening..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy flinched as he heard Espio come into his room and spouted out words. He hesitantly sat up and looked towards him, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders as if it was a cloak of invisibility. Charmy wished he had one of those cloaks right about now.

"I only meant to cut off a little! He moved in his sleep and that's why it looks so bad." He spoke in a whispered tone and a guilty expression displayed on the boy's face.

"It was supposed to be a small prank." He finished with his voice nearly breaking.

Silver had stood up and walked into the restroom, careful as to not wake Tails. He locked the door behind him and turned on the light.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A _prank_?" He understood the hair would grow back and caught onto the fact that this was the effect of yesterday's tantrum, but this, this behaviour was not acceptable. At least Espio knew Silver wouldn't destroy the detective agency. Maybe.

"We barely know him. What if he decides to destroy all the bee colonies on the planet? Then, when every drop of honey in this world is gone, he approaches you and says, 'It was just a prank.'" He paused to consider the outcome. "On second thought, it isn't so bad. You could definitely bring back the honey supply by yourself. A few billion flowers, your own hive, an entire lifetime...that sounds fair, doesn't it?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy felt a slight chill from Espio's words that honestly scared him. "Silver's not like that though, right?" He pulled the blanket over his head. "I'll apologize, Espio. I swear!" Silver was not going to be happy, but he needed to own up to his mistake. Charmy approached the door and gave Espio a look of worry as he passed him. "Is he awake now?" He let the blanket fall to the floor.

Silver rolled his eyes as he brushed the soft fur out with a comb. He switched the light off and unlocked the door, he walked out quietly and lit the room with a dim cyan aura. After some searching, Silver found what he was looking for, a red plaid scarf.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio nudged the door open for the both of them to see a cyan light die out and the hedgehog standing with a new accessory around his neck.

"You're in luck." He lead Charmy out of the room.

"He is."


	13. Waffles

Charmy stayed close to Espio as he walked out of his room. He stared at the hedgehog that turned to face him and he didn't look happy at all. Silver walked towards the two in the hallway.

"Charmy." His voice was unnaturally stern. A tone of voice that Charmy had never heard from him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Silver," he squeaked. "I didn't mean for that much to come off. It was supposed to be a small prank-"

Silver scoffed.

He knew he was just a kid and that kids do dumb things but his fur was going to take a couple months to grow back out. "Just- don't prank me anymore." He sounded more exasperated than mad but he gave Espio a look of annoyance before taking a step towards his chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What, was he upset at him too? It was understandable, Espio felt. He _did_ just receive a terrible haircut against his will as he slept. He would have some anguish to spare, but Espio was not about to take part of the blame for it. Damn, he could've prevented this if he'd went with his gut and searched. How was he supposed to know _this_ would occur, though? Now a small part of him felt like he needed to make up for it.

Espio's thought train was suddenly interrupted by a loud yawn from below. He covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry," Tails murmured as he sat in the luggage bag and poofed his tails out. "Good morning."

"Morning," Espio responded. It wasn't good for them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver heard Tails but looked out the nearby window. Charmy was obviously the only one responsible for what happened, but he felt disappointment upon seeing Espio. Did he seriously not hear or see anything happen? Maybe he was just frustrated about being the outsider. He had done a good job of not letting Espio's teammate's comments affect him, but this was different. _Prank or not._

Silver fidgeted with the fringe of his scarf and quietly sighed. He tried to push past his thoughts on the situation and attempted to focus on the case instead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails looked around the room, just barely picking up on the tension in the air. The bright red against his light fur suddenly caught his attention. "Hey, that's a really nice scarf!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver shot a quick glance over to Tails. "Thanks. Charmy thought I should wear it more often." Charmy's antennae lowered. He walked over to Tails and looked at the floor. "I- pranked Silver this morning. That's why it's so-" He hesitated. "Awkward."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, uh. Did he glue the scarf to you, or...?" From personal experience, he knew glue was a bitch to get off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy gave him an unsure expression. "I cut off some of his fur." Silver shook his head. "Be lucky he didn't go for your tails, too." He jabbed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Was it really that bad?_ Tails instinctively grabbed his tails, not wanting to ask. It's a shame he didn't have some instant hair growth serum.

A creak could be heard from another room. Espio braced himself for the impending yelling. Vector casually left his room and stopped at the scene in front of him. "Good. Everyone's up." _Damn, did he sleep in again?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver was going to avoid the conversation with the crocodile as though more ridicule from him would set him off. Charmy flew over to Vector's desk and sat on the edge like he did last night when telling them what he had heard. "First order of business. Breakfast!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails suppressed the urge to get excited. He couldn't head outside without fear of being captured. He sighed, "Yippee. Are you guys going out?"

Espio shrugged. "We have waffles and syrup. We don't need to head out this morning."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver didn't move but he watched as Charmy flew over to the small kitchenette. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a box of Weggo waffles with 6 packs inside. "There's enough for all of us." The bee started to grab plates from the cabinet above.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio connected the toaster and popped in two of the waffles. He made sure the little lever mechanic was down since he always had the bad tendency of not pushing it.

In the meantime, he snuck a few glances at Tails. It was peculiar, how such a young fox held so much intelligence that even the mafia wanted one of his creations. "Tails." The fox looked at the chameleon. "Yeah?"

"Could you show me how your device works, in case we may need to use it?" "Oh, sure!" He stood up from the bag. Vector retrieved the device from where he hid it. "Maybe you can help Vector forget about his debt." Charmy giggled mockingly. "Ahhh shutup."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver silently watched as he sat up in his chair with curiosity. He had the device used on him but he obviously couldn't recall what for. The only thing he could remember was a slight buzzing feeling in the back of his head. He didn't feel like being a participant this time so he stayed quiet.

Charmy eyed the device and looked back to Tails. "So this thing can erase any memory? Or just bad ones?" He tilted his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any memory, but the intention is to get rid of bad ones that really affect people negatively. Do you have anything you'd want to forget?" The three looked between each other. "Does it hurt?" "No."

Vector slammed his hands on his table. "There's a show I want to watch all over again. Best thing I've ever seen." "That works." Tails activated the device. Espio watched intently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver got out of his chair and stepped closer so he could watch the process. The device beeped a couple of times and he could tell Vector was waiting on some kind of reaction. Charmy broke the silence after a brief moment. "Did it work?" He flew into Vector's room and grabbed a box set that had, 'Better Call Paul,' on the front in bold red letters. He waved it in front of the crocodile.

"What's this about?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What? I don't know, Charmy. Stop waving that thing in my face; I'm trying to get some memories erased."

"It's done!"

"Really? Wow. That was fast! I don't even remember what I wanted to forget." Vector sat back down at his desk. The waffles popped out of the toaster. Espio swiftly relocated them to one of the plates, put in the next pair in and pushed the mini lever down. "Who wants the first plate?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy set the box set down on his desk and flew over to Espio. He grabbed the plate and the syrup bottle that was sitting next to it. He rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a fork. Everyone thought Charmy would be the first until he flew to Silver with the waffle.

Silver blinked and took it hesitantly. "Thanks." He gave him a forgiving smile, Charmy just nodded in understanding.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I wanted it._ Tails stared at the plate Silver held with starvation in his vivid, blue eyes. He couldn't react quickly enough-the bee had taken ownership of the plate faster than he could blink. He understood, though. This was Charmy's mistake; he had to make it up somehow.

"Does anyone else want a memory erased?" Charmy and Espio shook their heads. "Well, now you all know how it works." He sat on his chair, holding onto the device and resting it on his lap.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver sat in a chair in front of Vector's desk as he balanced the plate in his hand. He popped open the syrup bottle with his thumb and poured the rich, brown liquid over his waffles, unaware of Tails watching.

Charmy returned to his usual seat and looked over to Tails. "So, the memories disappear forever?" A part of him was scared of what the device could do. The young bee leaned forward and swayed his feet back and forth in front of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yes. Unless I make another device that can bring them back somehow. But while that doesn't exist, they're gone forever." His eyes discreetly followed the thick trail of liquid pool onto the waffles, filling every hole as it traveled across slowly. He stomach grumbled lowly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The toaster punctuated Tails' last word and Charmy went and did the same routine as before but he carried the waffles and syrup bottle to Tails. Clients first, Charmy thought. He watched Espio put in the next pair of frozen waffles in the toaster and he felt his stomach rumble.

Silver took a moment to stop eating so he could ask a question. "Was I the first to try the device?" He stabbed a piece of waffle. "Or did you already know it worked at the convention?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He systematically filled each hollow square with syrup. "We talked about this." Tails shifted his eyes between Silver and the waffles. "I told you it was just a prototype and I didn't have time to finish. You came with me to my workshop, I finished it, and you volunteered to be the first. That's how we found out it worked." He cut off a piece of his waffle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh." Was all he could say as he felt embarrassment flush his face. He looked back down at his waffles and ate the rest of the cut up pieces. Charmy raised a brow and looked at the toaster. "Pleaseee hurry up." He whined.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first bite was marvelous. He hadn't eaten a frozen breakfast item in such a long time, and there was something so homey about it.

"Do you have any plans for your next invention?" Espio asked, then noticed he hadn't pushed down the lever thing. "I have some ideas, but I'm not going to be able to make anything for a while." He looked at the contraption on his lap.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy facepalmed at the appliance. "I think Tails could build us a better toaster by the time we get done." He groaned. Silver simpered and ate his last piece.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Maybe." He smiled meekly, getting started on his second waffle. "That toaster's about as old as Charmy. Anything would be better at this point." Espio stifled a laugh. It _was_ true.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The toaster popped up startling Charmy in the process. "I'm so hungry, I need waffles noow." He grabbed a plate and flung the waffles on to it. He flew over to Tails to take the syrup from him. Silver walked over to the small sink next to Espio and washed off his plate and utensils.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio prepared the next pair of waffles, making sure the process was done right this time. How a ninja could fail the simple procedure of commencing waffle heating was beyond himself.

_This next plate is mine,_ he thought, eyeing Vector undetected. He seemed to be fighting with his eyes to keep them at least half open. Maybe he could sacrifice himself just this once.

"Please don't use up all the syrup, Charmy. It's the only bottle we have left." He already knew Charmy had a pool of syrup on his plate. Vector didn't care much for it, but Espio would be damned if he were stuck eating flavourless, dry waffles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm not!" Charmy raised the bottle up defensively. He was done with it any way so he set it down on the counter next to Espio. The young bee started to eat his waffles happily. "So, you two will be following the messenger from the hotel parking lot?" He looked to Silver who glanced at Espio.

"This messenger is supposedly going to lead us to Canstella." Silver put away his clean plate. "The case is about Victor not the Mafia boss." Silver sat in his chair and looked over to Tails.

Tails got mixed up in something big, but he wasn't sure if he knew about the original case. Finding Victor would equal a large paycheck for the Chaotix. Finding Canstella would hopefully result in the Mafia forgetting about Tails' device. Silver was torn on which to start first and he could feel an argument coming soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This messenger could give us insight on Jon's location. He was supposed to bring in Victor, from what I remember. Even though he isn't part of the Mafia, or so they say, he may still be informed on her father's whereabouts."

"Tails, if you want Espio's help on your case, I'm going to have to work out a price with you." Vector crossed his arms. "Especially when concerning the Mafia. Very risky."

"I get it." Tails huffed, "I wish I could join you guys. I could wear a disguise too, but there's no way I could hide these." He pointed at the two fluffy tails at his sides.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver couldn't help but look at his fluffy tails. He could see the dilemma. "Yeah, my quills can be hard to hide, too." Honestly, it was a miracle that the guard at the Casino let him through, but he was thankful anyways.

"Seems like that's the best course to take." Silver agreed. "Jon might be willing to help if he's turned his back on the Mafia, but who knows for sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It would give us a huge advantage. He'd know where Victor _and_ Canstella are."

"It's high risk, high reward. I say you go for it."

"Oh, I know! Tails, you could wear a big poofy dress to cover those us, or maybe a coat!" Charmy suggested.

"Uh, no, I'm okay." A dress? He knew it could make for a decent disguise, but he'd rather preserve his personal dignity.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver snickered but quickly tried to hide it by turning his face away from Tails. "Hopefully." He wasn't sure about the Canstella part but he would be valuable nonetheless. The toaster ejected the waffles with a stronger push that caused one waffle to land next to Espio's elbow on the counter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio wasted no time sliding his waffles onto his plate and finally putting in Vector's. He drizzled the syrup on and stabbed one of the waffles and took a bite off the edge. _And I thought I was hungry_, Tails thought as he watched Espio attack the sweet saucer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver was no stranger to watching him eat but this particular sight was more desperate than he'd ever seen Espio. He looked away in fear of being caught staring. "So, Charmy said that they may get to you with your friends. What are you going to tell them and who can you trust to keep it a secret from Sonic?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Not Amy," Tails spat out. Was that too aggressive? She could probably keep a secret, but a secret that would get her major brownie points with Sonic? Get outtaaaa here. "Knuckles, probably." It was a hard thought; most-all of his friends overlapped as Sonic's. It was hard to think someone who wouldn't tell Sonic.

Was that it? Tails was stumped by his short friend list. "I, I don't think they'd target Cream and her mother. She's just a little girl, and we're not even that close."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver didn't know who Cream was but he agreed with him on not telling Amy. He liked Amy but he knew that her unwavering loyalty for Sonic would not make her a good choice. If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic. Her exact words when he found him.

"You don't think Knuckles would say anything to him?" He didn't know much about the echidna honestly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's asked me to keep secrets from Sonic." He stood up to put his plate in the sink. "I've never told him anything. He'd respect this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver tilted his head curiously, "You keep secrets from Sonic?" It was slightly unexpected but not anything worth making a fuss over. Looking back, he never really kept anything from Blaze but circumstances were always a factor. He may have told her everything but he wasn't sure about the other way around. He fidgeted with his scarf while thinking about it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's not like he doesn't hide things from me." He started washing his plate. "Sometimes it's necessary. I don't want to keep avoiding him...I just don't want him to get involved. That's it."

The waffles popped up and Espio gracefully served Vector. "We'll make sure he doesn't find out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver noticed that Espio had finished his waffles and that meant they may head out soon. He looked back over to Tails. "I understand." He twirled his finger around the fringe. "Well, are there any details on the messenger, Charmy?"

"Silas said he was going to send 'her' to deliver the message. So, it's a girl." Charmy finished his last bite. "Forgot to mention that last night, sorry." He gave a sheepish grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A girl. _Okay. Espio shooed Tails aside so he could wash both their plates. Vector bit off half of the undampened waffle. "Hey, heat up the last two. You think two waffles is going to fill me?"

"Fine..."

"I got this." Tails put in the two waffles and set the toaster lever down. He could reconfigure it to make the process _much_ faster. He'd tinker with it soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charmy looked over to the side with an uncomfortable expression.

Silver watched with a grimace. He stood up and twisted his body with small stretch, he was ready to start the day now. "I'll be outside." He walked over to the door and waited for Espio on the steps.


	14. Scarf

Silver took in a deep inhale and looked around at the scenery.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio trotted outside to where Silver stood as soon as he finished with the plates. "I wonder who this girl is," the thought wavered for a second, "Not that it truly matters, however. We'll be another step closer to solving this case."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It actually feels like we are getting somewhere." Silver admitted. He was glad that he didn't have to wear a disguise for this task, even if the scarf was unfortunately needed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let's just hope this doesn't become more convoluted than it already is. Also, I'm...sorry about the incident with Charmy. I never expected him to do something like _this_."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I've already said you don't need to apologise for your teammates." He had a tone of resignation in his voice. "I just wasn't expecting it." Silver made brief eye contact with the chameleon. "As long as it doesn't happen again. We're good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"But it's my fault as well." He wanted to push that weight off his conscious. "I woke up earlier and sensed someone in the room when I came out." Espio looked away with an almost mournful look. "I could've prevented this, which is why I'm apologising."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Espio, you had no idea that Charmy was going to cut my fur off." He shrugged. "The kid is unpredictable." Silver looked over to see Espio's expression. He gave him a small elbow bump to lighten the mood. "Plus, it grows back. Might take awhile though."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio gave a simple nod. "At least you have a real excuse to use the scarf. It suits you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks." He looked down at the plaid. "I wasn't expecting to wear it for anything else than disguises." Silver pinched the fabric. "Should have gotten a different color."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Not a fan of red?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Not a fan of plaid." He chuckled. He looked back up at his path and could see the large hotel building in the distance. Silver scanned the parking lot that was located on the left side of the Enterprise. He didn't see any standing figures, but he kept an eye on the people around the hotel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How long did you plan on staying here?" Obviously not too long if he didn't have enough money left to stay at a hotel. Not that it bothered him, of course, but it was good to be prepared for sudden plan shifts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"One week. The night I met you was supposed to be my last night, but-" He shrugged. "I visited your agency and here I am." Thankfully, he had some money left over for the disguise that he bought for the Casino and the suit he had rented. Which he still needed to return, he thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, I certainly hope those chairs aren't uncomfortable." Espio smiled. After a moment, he spoke again, "Are we going to inform Knuckles, or scout out the hotel?" It dawned on him that Charmy never mentioned a time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I would think the meeting was later in the day where it wasn't too busy, but-" He shrugged. "I don't know." The first thought that came to mind was splitting up, but he figured it would be best if they scouted the hotel first and then made a decision.

"Where does Knuckles live?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He lives on Angel Island by Mystic Ruins. Hm, you have not gotten to explore it yet, have you? Now is your chance."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I got to see a little bit of it, but I was to busy scaring two Mafia henchmen away from Tails' workshop." He chuckled at the memory.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, there might be more, but we won't be passing by that area. We're heading straight through the forest."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sounds good." Silver didn't have a problem taking a more concealed route, but he wondered just how big this forest was. He looked ahead and they were just blocks away from the entrance of the hotel. That's where he spotted Angela, again. It made sense, he thought. She works there, but seeing her at The Pavilion last night was strangely coincidental.

"So, should we go now?" He raised a brow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I suppose. I don't think they'll arrive yet, but they might." He wasn't sure if the messenger would coincidentally be sent at this hour. "What if I stayed here and you go ahead to Mystic Ruins? You just need to take the rail cart ahead on the left when you get out of the train."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver's quills raised slightly. The first thought he had was about getting lost in the forest, but he understood the strategy and it made sense to split.

"Okay. I'll be heading to the train station, then." He turned to look at Espio. "Good luck."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You too." With that, he turned invisible and hid in some bushes by the hotel and kept his eyes on the entrance.


	15. Big the Cat

Silver followed the signs that eventually led him to the Station Square train station. At least this time he didn't have to smuggle in Tails with luggage found in a dumpster. He entered the train and took a seat near the front. Take a left and take the rail cart. It sounded simple, but what about afterwards?

After a brief boarding time the train took off from the station. Silver let his guard down and leaned his head back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Heading to Mystic Ruins?" An extremely deep and slow voice asked out of curiosity, yet stared straight ahead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver tilted his head back up to an upright position. "Yeah-" He looked over to the person who said it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Me too." He stroked the frog on his lap. "I need to take a nap."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay-?" Silver looked at the frog and then back up into the eyes of that...cat? He wasn't sure but he decided to not bother him. He readjusted in his seat and leaned his head back again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where are you headed in Mystic Ruins?" The beady eyes shot at Silver with intense focus. He couldn't see it, but his yellow eyes were decorated by an infinite shield of tiny red veins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Angel Island. I need to talk to Knuckles." Silver didn't move his head but he averted his gaze into the cat's eyes. It disturbed him slightly, but cleared his throat as he looked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, I know where he is! I can show you." He yawned lowly. "After we pass by my hut, it's only a few paths away."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His hut? "You live in the forest?" He raised his head in question. He avoided his beady eyes, he may be a helpful pedestrian but there was something..eerie, about the cat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yup. I live with Froggy." His hand grazed over the frog's smooth back once more. "I need to take a break from fishing. So do the fish."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver glanced down at the frog in his hands. He looked around to see if any of the other passengers was seeing this weird sight, but no one paid much attention to his presence. "Uh-yeah." He looked out the window and could already see the ocean. "Could you show me where to go?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yup. Just follow me when the train stops. I know the path like the back of my hand." He stared at the back of his tan rubber glove that covered his purple flesh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks. What is your name?" He looked back over to him. Silver figured he was nice enough to travel with, but the uneasy feeling lingered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm Big." He turned his head back to Silver. He could almost hear a creak as it moved. "What's your name?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Silver," he replied. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench trying to avoid his striking stare. The rest of the ride to the Mystic Ruins felt much longer than his previous trip. Silver had dozed off a couple times before finally jerking awake when the train stopped. He followed Big out onto the platform.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Big waddled down the steps, up a slope near a pool of water and a small waterfall. He looked at the rail cart which he could barely fit into himself. He looked at Silver. "...I think you should go first."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver looked over the cart and then at Big. He understood and sat on the edge and swung his legs over the edge and into the rusty bucket. Silver didn't see a lever on the inside, he looked over to the cat. "How- does this work, exactly?" He had never used this form of travel before.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Big slammed the side door of the cart shut and it immediately began to move forward. Just as it seemed it was going to collide with the gates, they pushed open as the cart moved forward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt the cart jolt forward and he flinched as the gates opened. He leaned back and let the track take him to his destination. He would be glad to reach Knuckles soon, but he hadn't put much thought into what he was going to say once he reached him. He didn't dare look back in fear of Big's eyes staring back at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Big waited until the cart's slow return, signaling that Silver reached the cliff and was probably looking over the entire load of treetops below. The cart's side door descended, and he carefully put one foot at a time, then shut the door. He snuggled into the compartment as it started to move again and held onto Froggy tightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver stood on the edge of the cliff and put his hands on waist. It was a spectacular view, he thought. After some waiting he looked behind him and saw the cat squeeze out of the cart with, 'Froggy,' safe in his hands.

"So, uh- Where did you find Froggy?" He started to follow him down the path.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh, someone had finally asked. He placed the frog on his head and stepped down the ladder. He took a breath, ready to reveal the secret that no other had bothered to ask for before. No soul had dared to question the beginnings of his eternal friendship with Froggy. When he reached the ground with Silver, he simply stated, "I fished him out of a river."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver's face deadpanned behind his back. Of course that was the story, he withheld an annoyed sigh. "Fascinating." He sarcastically quipped. Silver made sure to make mental notes of things around him so he could retrace his steps later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Big aimlessly walked through the right side of the forest, stepping into the river water and tracking up mud without a care. They eventually reached his little hut kept alive by a lit lantern in his leafy setup. He placed Froggy on the ground, who soon hopped up onto the mossy bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver stepped around the river and muddy patches that Big left in his trail. He eventually looked up from the ground and saw the makeshift bed. That can't be very comfortable to sit on, much less sleep on. He watched as the frog started to croak. "How much further?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He had one knee on his bed before he stopped. "...Oh. You wanted to see Knuckles?" He was so focused on initiating his nap. He turned around. "Okay, I'll guide you quickly." He waddled forward through the forest, taking paths he had previously memorised to reach the other side. He ignored the various adventurers along the way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver followed Big as he led him through the thick forest. The temperature was rising and he could feel the beads of sweat on his muzzle. He didn't care for this climate of dense humidity, he would rather endure dry heat any day. They hiked until the reached a clearing. Silver looked out on to Angel Island and the bridge that connected it. "Thanks, Big."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mhm. It was nice to meet you, Silver." He disappeared into the forest, his tail trailing behind.


	16. Knock Knock, But There's No Door

Silver turned and saw the large cat leaving. He started to walk out on the long wooden bridge. He could see a large temple-like structure ahead with a bright green glow on the top. Silver felt a slight shift in the energy around him, maybe that thing on top of the monument was causing it. He reached the steep incline and started to climb the stairs one step at a time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The echidna propped up the instance he felt an unfamiliar presence on his altar. Readying his fists, he sprang to the staircase and prepared to swing when he recognised the ivory hedgehog. "Wha, Silver?" He was visibly puzzled. "What are _you_ doing here?" He lowered his fists slightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver reached the top and saw a fist raised and ready to strike. He didn't have much time to react before Knuckles pulled back. Silver faced him with a nervous expression. "I just came to explain about Tails' situation." He raised a hand up. "I'm the messenger."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait, wait, hold on. What are you doing _here-_" He waved a fist around. "-in the present?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Just decided to visit, but I have to stick around with the Chaotix. I'm helping them solve a case." Silver's eyes strayed behind the echidna. That emerald was beautiful, he thought. "Are you the guardian?" He stepped to the side so he could see it better.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yep." His eyes followed Silver, who seemed to get too close to the emerald for his tastes. "Don't touch it, please. So, what's this situation with Tails?" He sincerely hoped it didn't involve use of the Master Emerald.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver backed off and returned to his original spot while clearing his throat. "So, uh- Tails has gotten himself in a pretty bad situation." He used his hands to gesture as he spoke. "He created something that the Mafia wants and we are trying to stop them." He waited to see his reaction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Aaand, let me guess, you want me to help?" He didn't see it like much of a big deal. The Mafia? They don't sound so tough if they're targeting someone as frail as Tails.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, not exactly. We found out that they may go after his friends to get to him." He crossed his arms. "Tails doesn't want Sonic involved and telling Amy didn't seem like a good idea."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh." He tried not to sound disappointed. "Well, alright." He crossed his arms. "Thanks for telling me, I guess."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver stood there awkwardly. "So, yeah. Just don't tell Sonic about it." He added. "Have you heard from him at all?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now that you mention it, he dropped by yesterday asking if I'd seen Tails. I guess that explains why." He sat near the glowing emerald. "How did you end up working with the Chaotix?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I got wrapped into one of their cases about a missing Casino business partner. It seems to be linked to Tails' problem. While trying to find leads on the case we ran into him, literally." Silver sighed. "So now we are solving two problems. Tails and I are basically living with them until it gets resolved."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Huh. Well, I'll be sure to be more wary for anyone who comes around here. Thanks for the tip. Good luck on the cases, and tell the guys I said hi." He gave a half smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded, "No problem. I will." He felt like that went really well. He turned to walk away from the altar and down the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio took the time in the bush to meditate. His mind was met with tranquility and balance as he opened his eyes to reassess the environment, but nothing seemed different. No one came into the hotel, but many seemed to leave. He wondered if Silver was done with warning Knuckles. He hoped he wasn't lost halfway through the forest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver was already back in the forest before long. He decided to not bother Big for directions back to the train station. Silver shivered from the idea of his gaze piercing his soul, again. As he walked he looked for the mental notes he made when he was going the other way. He approached a fork in the path and stopped. Silver didn't remember this path forking, he looked around and place his hands on his hips in thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Froggy, noooo!" The cat whined as the frog hopped quickly across one of the paths and between the trees. He desperately tried to push the trees apart, but they snapped back into place after every attempt. "Come back!" He cried.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver turned to the direction where he heard the cries. Froggy? It was that cat again. He walked towards the voice since he knew he could back to the train station from Big's hut. He walked and walked but he eventually lost Big's voice and found himself in thick jungle. Silver noticed movement and saw Froggy hopping away. He froze the frog with telekinesis and walked over to pick him up, his body was slippery and unpleasant.

"Eugh." He looked around. "Where's your-caretaker?" He sighed. "Or captor."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They could feel the stomps growing in intensity as the morbidly obese cat approached. "Froggyyyyy!" The frog struggled in Silver's hold and croaked in distress, "Ri...ribbit...rib!.."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver could feel the earth rumble beneath him as Big approached them. He felt pity for the slippery creature in his hands and was about to let him go out of sympathy. However, before he could let go he felt two large, strong hands grab him and Froggy. Suddenly Silver was lifted high in the air and pulled into a strong embrace.

"Let me go!" Silver struggled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ohhh, you found Froggy for me!" He squeezed them tightly until he heard the common gasping for air. He let them plop onto the ground, then picked up the half-conscious frog to prevent another chase. "Thank you, Silver."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver coughed in response. His mind was a bit fuzzy from the warm, humid climate that he was stuck in. His eyes scanned over the frog which couldn't handle the bear hug he had just experienced. "No-problem." He panted. "I need to go back to the train station."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can lead you, no problem." He strutted back through the path he had memorised. They reached the tall ladder leading to the tiny rail cart. "Don't forget to close the door."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay-" Silver put one boot onto the ladder. "Thanks." He climbed all the way to the top and approached the cart. He rode the rail all the way back to the main area that led him to the train station.


	17. The S Train

The ride was uneventful and Silver was thankful. He stepped off the train and made his way to the Enterprise hotel. He looked around and sighed. "Where is he?" He muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He had gone through several positions by the time Silver arrived back in Station Square. Squatting, kneeling, bending over, sitting-even laying on his side proved not to be a painless pose as the sticks nudged against his body. His eyes then latched onto a familiar figure who strode into the hotel. This was it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas entered the Enterprise by himself. It was not common for him to travel during the day without Jekyll, but he knew this transaction would be quick. He held an orange envelope tightly in his hand, it contained the report of Jon's betrayal and their inability to obtain the memory device.

_Fuck_, Silas flicked his tongue. It pissed him off to no end that he wasn't able to persuade the brat to give it up. Luckily for him he would have a messenger deliver the report to the Boss. The messenger had not arrived from his observation of the lobby. Could no one do their jobs anymore? He decided to take a seat in a lonely corner of the room away from the patrons. She better arrive soon, or else she will have someone else besides Canstella to deal with.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was...not it. If Silas didn't leave soon, he knew the messenger had not arrived yet. He took the risk of waiting for the next female to stride in. He supposed Silver really did get lost, but it was alright. Espio didn't need his help for this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver was still walking up and down the sidewalk looking for Espio. It seemed pointless since he could be invisible, but he was waiting for Espio to see him and make himself known. He sighed and looked toward the door.

A light haired girl entered the Enterprise urgently. Damn it, she could be reprimanded for this and now she had to hear it from that damn snake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio burst from the bush and snaked his way in by casually entering through the main door. He saw Silver from the edge of his eye, but his prey was out and this was dire information no one would risk. He'd catch up with Silver later.

The chameleon kept a safe distance from the messenger until she stood in front of the scaly Mafia constituent. He looked annoyed as always.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're late." He calmly stated. The girl didn't move or respond. She fought the urge to defend herself. Silas looked into her heterochromatic eyes. "Why should I give you this if you can't perform the simple task of arriving on time?"

Saima knew she was fucked, first it was Jon who decided to risk everything, including herself since they were friends. Of course, the Mafia knew this it was the reason that she was chosen for this. Second, She had to deal with that bastard of a Boss. This was a punishment for being friends with a defector, she thought bitterly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Stop eating shit_, _Silas_, Espio thought as he listened to him lowly reprimand her. _The sooner you give her the envelope, the faster our mission can be completed_. He wasn't entirely frustrated by this; waiting about an hour on the side didn't weigh him down much, so listening to some small banter didn't bother him. _But come ooon._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Silence. Of course." He rolled his eyes and then locked his maroon eyes back on to her. "I'm going to give you this envelope and If I hear that it hasn't been delivered in the next hour," he smiled, "Consider yourself a traitor to our organization."

Saima couldn't believe she had one hour to deliver this report. She knew there were obstacles to go through to find Canstella's location. She tried to maintain a neutral face, but she knew Silas wasn't done.

Silver walked into the lobby of the Enterprise and instantly grabbed the attention of Angela. He tried to not seem rude, but he figured he would check the inside discreetly, but it's hard to do that with a chatty human girl waving him over. He gritted his teeth and walked over to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh. It seemed that Silver had finally arrived. He was thankful he hadn't gotten lost, and his timing was impeccable. Espio kept his sights locked on the white cat and patterned snake. She could disappear at any moment if he wasn't careful.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Silver," Angela smiled. "What brings you here?"

_Again?_ The hedgehog hadn't made up his excuse before he walked in, but he needed to say something quick. "I just came to- see you." He felt a blush creep onto his muzzle. _Really, that's what he was going with?_ Silver looked away to spare himself.

"You're known for your temper, Saima." Silas threw out as he looked away briefly.

"Where's Jon?" Saima stood completely still.

"I don't know where he is." It was the truth, but she didn't expect anyone to believe her especially Silas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Even Espio suspected she was lying. Somebody was bound to know where Jon was, moreso in such a close-knit organisation. He glanced over to Silver who started a conversation with the girl at the counter. Warning him discreetly wouldn't be simple.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Angela stifled a giggle. "Well, it's nice to see you. Nice scarf, by the way." Silver eventually made eye contact again, "Thanks, Angela." He looked at her uniform to try to return the compliment but all he could notice was a necklace she had on. "Um, I like your necklace."

Silas prided himself on being able to read people, but he was getting nowhere with her in this room. He could always question her later at his command. Silas held the orange envelope up, "I told you an hour but now it's more like 50 minutes."

Saima reached for the envelope but Silas snatched it away from her reach. "I like wasting your time, just like how you wasted mine."

Saima cursed mentally. _What a fucking prick!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He needed to warn him. Now. Espio darted towards Silver, turning his head and keeping Saima in his sights before she'd leave. He quickly tugged Silver's scarf in the brief moment they weren't in view. "White cat about to leave-she was talking to Silas. She's holding an orange envelope." He murmured lowly, "We need to go, but keep your distance." He ran back to find her yanking the envelope and taking off. He scurried between bystanders and sped behind her through the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver felt a wind run past him and he looked back up at Angela. "I uh-I'll see you around." He tried to act cool, he scanned the room for a white cat before seeing someone leaving through the front door. Silver speed walked out of the building.

She only had 50 minutes to deliver this damn report, fuck that snake. She remembered when he came into the Mafia family and Jon got put on the backburner, running measly errands for the boss while Silas took his usual jobs. No wonder he left, but leaving her to deal with this? Not cool.

Saima's first stop was the Jazz Lounge. At this time of day it wouldn't be too busy, but she had to use the bar phone to get in touch with Samuel. That raccoon always had good information for her to use, he was really her only shot at this. She made her way through the early morning crowds, keeping an iron-clad hold on the report.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Jazz Lounge? Espio rarely visited, and only on occasions when Vector would drag him in would he come. He watched as she reached for the phone and frantically dialed a number. There would be no easy way to extract the document from her grip, nor did he want her to get in trouble under any silent wrath Canstella would harbour.

"Saaaaamuel speaking. If you want to sell me something, you can fuck right off and have a nice day."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's Saima. Hey-I don't have a lot of time, but I need to know about-" She discreetly looked around and saw a crazy green-haired hedgehog that was serving a drink to some girl. They were far enough away to not cause an issue, she thought. "I need to know where the Boss is." She kept her voice low and the envelope in plain sight.

Information always cost something in return. Saima knew that better than anyone, but at this point she'd be willing to do just about anything.

Silver saw Saima walk into the Jazz Lounge and decided to stay outside and track her movements. He knew Espio had to be inside watching the cat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The raccoon tsked and clicked his claws down on. "Geez, Saima. Sounds like you're in a real rut this time. I'll tell you, but this next weekend, you know exactly what I want. And don't bite this time, okay, sweetie?"

He provided her with major hints, but refrained on full exposure. "You'll need to be fast, doll. Weren't you informed that they'd be moving in the next twenty minutes?" He snickered to himself, he could try to push his luck now. "I have some deets on the next location, but we both know it'll cost you a little more." He yawned slowly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima looked at the clock and gripped the bar mantle so hard it was causing a slight pain in her knuckles. First, Silas fucks her over, now it was this asshole. What if she couldn't make the location switch in time? As sad as it was to admit, dealing with Samuel and his bullshit would be more tolerable than having the entire Mafia hunting her down. Her dignity, on the other hand, seemed to have gone out the window since she met the raccoon.

"Fine. Just fucking tell me." She set a fist on the envelope, as if someone would swipe it away from her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Attagirl...You know that donut shop right outside of Station Square? There's a warehouse behind it where Canstella pigs out on like fifty boxes on the sweet bagels." Samuel swiped his tongue over his fanged teeth. "There. You've got your info, now don't forget about your part. I can't wait to see what you've got, kitty." He made multiple mocking kissing noises over the phone. He thrived on satisfying his own pleasures whilst making her experience under their organisation abysmal. By his standards, it couldn't be considered abuse. It was all consensual, after all. She needed the information, and he provided. It only made sense that he'd receive _something_ in return.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima cut him off in the middle of his mocking when she hung up the phone. _Ugh, she really needed a shower from just the thought of being touched by that pervert_. She snatched the envelope and abruptly left the Jazz Lounge by bumping into someone, she didn't care to look back to see who it was. The donut shop could easily be accessible by foot, she would have to be fast, though.

Silver spotted the white cat again and watched as she ran towards the direction of Station Square park. After his many walks through the trails he knew that would lead her to the edge of town.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Damn, he was glad his invisibility didn't wear off when coming in contact with people. He followed the feline, fast on his feet, knowing she wouldn't have much time. _How long did Canstella usually stay on his hideouts? _They'd spend a few hours to maybe a week at a single base to stay hidden if they hadn't already bribed the police in the area. A lot of _protection_ and blackmailing also kept everyone from trying to interfere with their operations.

Espio sighed at the memory of Tails on the roof and grimaced at the moments with Silas. Why did they have to pick _him_?


	18. Donuts with the Boss

Saima knew where she was going, without any stops she could make it to the warehouse just in time. She avoided contact and hoped that people would just assume she was a normal runner in the park.

She ran for what felt like a full mile until she reached the outer rim of the park. Saima spotted the donut shop neon sign and panted. Before she could take another step she noticed two figures coming into her peripheral vision.

Silver followed behind from a distance and saw a henchmen duo approach the pale cat. They were much larger than her, were they also Mafia? He kept an eye on the envelope. The goal was to trail her to Canstella's location and these two could get in the way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're the messenger, aren't you?" The dark grey wildebeest loomed down at her. "Samuel phoned to inform us about your arrival. The Boss is coming very soon. We're just picking up the donuts." The stork beside him huffed. "No self-respect, this one."

Oh, he's seen these two before. Canstella had plenty of bulk among his men to make threatening people easier. In fact, he recognised a police officer who is related to the wildebeest a few months ago. He was probably discharged to remove the small suspicion from the watchful few in the town.

Espio kept a comfortable distance from the trio, and looked back to see if Silver were around. He noticed a light grey figure safely hidden by the trees.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, that's me." Saima looked around nervously. The three of them were quite a picture, she tightened her grip on the envelope. Well, at least they were friendlier than the last henchmen she dealt with, she flicked her tail behind her. People either liked or disliked Jon, being associated with him wasn't always good, especially now. Saima steadied her breathing and then cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So-What kind of donuts does the Boss like?" Who knows, it might save her worthless life. She had heard stories about messengers who barely made out of his clutches. _Knowing your enemy is always a good idea._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Like that matters. We just clear what's on the racks. What I'd like to know is why a lowlife bitch such as yourself still works for the Boss. We all know about that prickly piece of shit. Why didn't you leave with him instead of giving Sam bragging rights?" The wildebeest looked at the stork then sighed and mumbled, "You don't have to hassle her..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima stiffened. Of course Samuel would say something, but trying to bribe him to keep his mouth shut would cost more than she was already willing to give. Every single person she came in contact with in this organization pissed her off. "Jon left without telling me where the fuck he was going. Believe me or not, I don't give a shit." She shrugged dismissively. "Your friend is right, though. No need to hassle the messenger."

Silver shifted his position in the grass and grunted. This was uncomfortable and unusual, he was so used to running into his objective head first. He watched and sighed inwardly. How does Espio do this all the time?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm going to go get the donuts." The taupe henchman walked into the store, wanting to avoid any involvement in that conversation.

"You had a choice of getting into this lifestyle. You could've had a normal life, but you decided to follow your friend who now ditched you and you're stuck in the shittiest position I didn't even know existed. Now you're sucking cock so you don't get your skull bashed in because you don't even know how to do your own job? The fuck is wrong with you?" It seemed sudden, but he couldn't respect someone who didn't even respect themselves. His family was involved and he was raised in the Mafia. A regular life seemed priceless. It really peeved him when people brought shit upon themselves.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was royally pissed. "Who's to say I don't fucking do my job? I was completely fine with my assignments before Jon left. You're the one standing around a donut shop with his dick out ready to do whatever it takes to get on top." She paused for a brief second. "Makes me wonder if your one of these Mafia career men. You take it so seriously, after all. How does it feel to be a fucking tool?" She sneered.

"Mind your own goddamn business." She flipped him off for good measure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The stork cackled. "Ooooohh, was that a nerve I hit?" He straightened his posture and looked down at her with a wicked grin. "He left you. You're fucked without him, metaphorically and literally. Getting donuts just means Canstella trusts us enough to not poison what we're bringing back. I'm taking orders from the man himself when you probably got stuck as the messenger because no one else wanted to take up the task. By the way, we're in the same business. Maybe if your _friend_ didn't disappear, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He pet her head lightly. "Now wait out here like the good little bitch you are." He went into the donut shop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima couldn't retort since the Stork walked off. She turned her back to the glass door and looked out at the treeline. She didn't have an advantage anywhere in her life, it seemed. If she made it out alive with Canstella she needed to lay low for awhile. She scoffed at her earlier thought, _at least they were friendlier_. Fuck it, she was convinced that there were no decent people left.

Jon leaving was the ultimate death sentence perhaps he thought leaving her in the dark was supposed to help. She brought a hand to her eyes and harshly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

Silver watched as the white cat touched her face, maybe she was upset? It made things hard when he had a moral code against reading people's thoughts and feeling their emotions. He waited eagerly for their next move.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The towering duo soon emerged with boxes up to their chins. "Let's go." _Finally_, Espio thought. He loathed the intensity from their biting remarks. Eavesdropping made him feel ashamed for not defending the right side, but in this case, there was none. He walked behind the trio as they turned the corner. He looked back to make sure Silver was still around.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima was going to need a strong drink after this. If there was an after, that is. She kept her distance from the two as they eventually approached a stark, concrete building with a red door. It looked more like a bunker than a warehouse, but she noticed the docking doors on the left side.

Silver stayed close by and saw the red door open and then eventually slam shut. Shit, was Espio in there? He carefully relocated to the roof and found a window that looked straight down into the dark room. He couldn't quite get a good view of Canstella, but he noticed a flicker of hair to his left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The wildebeest pushed his back into the door, swinging it open and allowing Saima and the stork to come in. "The messenger and your donuts have arrived, Boss." The stork set the boxes into two shorter piles on his desk, then stepped back against the wall.

Canstella brought his head up slowly, his fingers intertwined and arms set over the desk. Saima could vaguely see him in the darkness, his long, snaggle-toothed snout coming into view in the dim light. He reached for a box, pulling back the top and picking up a single donut. His eyes scrolled to the envelope of interest. "Read me the document, please." There was a deep, subtle roll in his voice as he spoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima tried to get a good look at the figure of authority in front of her, but his face was obscured by well placed shadows. She wasted no time opening the envelope, she glanced at the others in the room.

The only one she knew by name was- Jekyll, but was that his name? He watched her closely from Canstella's left side. She set the report on top and read aloud.

"To the Boss Canstella." She swallowed. Was that even necessary to include? "I regret to inform you that our attempts to locate and secure the memory device have been unsuccessful. Miles Prower was last seen at the Science Convention with the device. Jekyll has sent out his men to investigate for leads, at this time." Saima took a quick pause.

"On to the matter of Jon there is still no confirmation of his whereabouts. However, one of his-" Saima felt her heart leap into her throat. "One of his closest associates will be delivering this report and may know adequate information."

Saima looked hard at the page and felt like she was going to burst from the inside. "-I will keep in touch with our efforts. Signed by Silas."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He chomped down on the donut, scrolling his eyes towards her face near the last sentences. "Sit." A man nonchalantly placed a chair a few feet away from his desk. The wildebeest set the boxes on the floor near Canstella and positioned himself in front of the door. His claws reached for another donut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima took a swift step forward and sat in the chair that was provided. She slipped the report back into the envelope and folded her hands on top of the document. She swallowed again, her throat was suddenly very dry. Telling the honest truth would be the best thing, wouldn't it? Of course, except that no one believed her in the past. A lie would get her killed, so it was too risky. She was fucked, either way.

Silver could see Saima now that she was sitting in the middle of the room. The glass made it hard to hear what was being said, but knowing that Espio was there made him worried for his well-being.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why did Jon leave?" His timing was awful. He was sent on an important business task to bring in Victor, but even he has disappeared. Coincidental? Absolutely not.

Espio stepped silently across the room, into a corner he doubted anyone would happen to step in on. His voice was so different to Vector's-he had an almost comedic value to his voice, but Canstella's was drained of any hint of existing humour. His low grumbles made is tail curl, reminded of moments when Vector would get so pissed off even Charmy didn't dare to say anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima tried to calm her nerves. She sat up straighter than she was before, somehow. "Jon came to me with concerns one evening." This was true. She had some idea of why, but not where he went.

"He was frustrated about his job being intruded upon by Silas. A relatively new associate in the organization compared to Jon who had been working for the Mafia for a much longer period of time." She tried to remember to breathe. "He had expressed these concerns to me in the past, but never indicated that he would leave."

"The last time I saw Jon was that evening. The next morning he was gone without any kind of note or hints to his location." She swallowed and hoped it was sufficient.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why didn't he tell me, these concerns?" It was true Jon was with them for a long time, but whether they knew where he went or not, leaving the Mafia was not an option. No excuse would allow for such betrayal; he knew too much. There was no way Jon would tell this woman and not his Boss, especially in this delicate, close-knit family. It was impossible for her to not know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't exactly say why, Boss. I simply provided an ear and Jon took matters into his own hands." She shifted again in her seat. "I can't control what he does, but I provided the information that he was gone in an appropriate window of time."

"Wouldn't you say so, Jekyll?" She called him out with a smoothness in her voice, but her line of sight never left Canstella's shadowy figure. At the moment she needed to alleviate the suspicion on her with a credible source. Jekyll was the one she went to that morning, she knew that if she delayed the information it would be worse for her in the long run. Jon must've known this, too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio could hear a low, reptilian hiss coming from the Boss. "Since you were so close to him, you'll be the one to pay for his mistake. If you won't work, that is." He consumed the entire donut in a few bites. "My other men will search for him. I'm going to assign a partner to you so you can finish the job he failed to complete. If you happen to find him and bring him back, dead or alive, I'll consider your redemption."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima sent an icy glare towards Jekyll who simply smirked. Being surrounded by all of these men who didn't give two shits about her set her on edge. She hoped her new partner was no one in this room, especially that stork.

"I accept your terms." Was all she could manage. _I accept my death warrant, basically._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good." Canstella looked around the room at his associates. The stork tensed. He didn't want to even breathe the same air as her; going on a mission with this cunt might get one of them killed. "Trudor." He sighed in relief. The wildebeest nodded and stepped up beside her chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima also let out a small relieved breath of her own. At least this wildebeest, Trudor, didn't seem to have a stick up his ass like his partner. Saima awkwardly looked up at the looming figure and then back to Canstella. She needed to be excused, right? She waited patiently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He shook his head and laughed softly. "No, excuse me. I meant Trevor." _FUCK_. "I keep confusing their names." He looked at Saima who stared back. "Understandable, Boss." Trudor stepped back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima tried her best to not grimace. She watched as Trudor returned to his original spot and Trevor stepped forward. She averted her gaze quickly and clenched her jaw. _Damn it to fucking hell_, she cursed.

She could see Jekyll's smirk grow into a smug grin as if it was a hilarious turn of events.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio winced. Witnessing their interaction outside the donut shop was enough. _You should've stuck with Trudor_.

"You are dismissed. Good luck." Right before he fit three donuts into his mouth, he turned the box around. "Would you like one?" Trevor shook his head slightly.

He looked at the gigantic stacks full of sweets. It was sad to think Vector only had two plain waffles, yet this crocodile could easily give two entire boxes to everyone in the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima looked at the variety of donuts in front of her. She could hardly remember the last meal she had, she reconnected eye contact with the crocodile. "No thank you, sir" She set the orange envelope next to the sweets. "I appreciate the offer." She nodded curtly. It was a simple enough trap, unless he would feel offended? The mind games were starting to piss her off. She stood up from her chair and folded her hands again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Pity." He turned the front back to himself. "Oh, one last thing." Canstella opened a drawer and pulled out a photograph. "As everyone has, keep your eyes peeled for Miles." He handed the photo of the fox pinched between two claws to Saima. "We _need_ that device. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Boss." The stork held the door open for his new _partner_. Espio quickly fled through the door before she could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima stepped outside and felt like she could breathe again. She inhaled and pretended for a moment that Trevor wasn't glaring at her from behind, she glanced down at the photo in her hands of the young fox inventor. _Such a bright kid with a shitty future, she thought._

Silver noticed movement and quietly made his way to the edge of the roof. He peeked out and saw Saima with her back towards the door and a picture of Tails in her hands. He ducked out of the way when he heard the stork starting to speak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He let the door slam to a close. "_Unbelievable_." Trevor groaned, facepalming. He wanted to split up, but there was a reason Canstella assigned a partner. He didn't want another mishap similar to Jon's occurring again. He strode past her, unsure of where to begin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima watched Trevor walk past her, she decided to keep a normal pace behind him. Her mind was starting to put together options that she could take. Finding Victor would require finding Jon, or at least his current hiding place. Trevor was going to make this job a living hell for her. The duo walked past the donut shop without exchanging one word.

She felt a deep rumble in her stomach, she was super hungry. That donut offering would have been her downfall if she had accepted. She wasn't sure how Trevor would react to her going to get lunch, but she had to eat sometime today.

"I- need to eat something first. We could talk about a plan-" Saima noticed that he stopped and she prepared for the worst.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where?" He posed bluntly. Sidetracked already? This was a new record among his former colleagues.

Espio wondered if Silver was bored of waiting around with nothing seemingly significant happening-yet. Or if he was bothered by the necessary stalking. As a ninja detective, he had grown immune.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Anywhere that's cheap. I'll just go in and get something from McDonni's." She started to walk again and passed the tall stork. "I'm thinking about going through Jon's things again to see if I missed anything." She folded the picture Canstella gave her and slipped into her back pocket.

Silver safely navigated through the trees that surrounded the warehouse and reached the donut shop. He could see the white cat and stork walking away in the distance. He wondered if Espio moved on ahead of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He didn't even bother responding. Instead, he took notice of her strange apparel. "Why does your vest look like that?" He couldn't make much logic out of the cut-out. "Did you get it to show off your future tramp stamp?"

Grabbing food...Espio took the opportunity to freshen the plan with Silver. His keen eyesight allowed him to spot Silver peeking far away. He approached him quietly, then turned visible at an adequate distance. "Silver."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima looked on with a annoyed face, but took the opportunity to fuck with him. "Yeah, maybe. I think it would look real nice with your name in bold, old english lettering. That way you'd always be with me." She sighed dreamily and casted him a glare. "I didn't know you were the fashion police."

Silver spotted Espio and went to his side quickly. "Hey-What happened in there?" He looked at him inquisitively. "Where are they going?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Pfft. Maybe I am." He rolled with the joke. "That tattoo idea is pretty trashy, which is why it suits you so well." His voice wandered to sarcastic territory. "You could probably fit my name under Jon and Samuel's, right?"

"They're going to pick something up to eat at McDonni's. After that they'll be looking for Jon and hopefully lead us to Victor." He hoped the end to this case was near. "We know where Canstella is for now. I'll keep track of the pair. You could use your telekinesis to control everyone and wipe their memories with Tails' device, but you'll have to work fast and be careful."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_She wanted to strangle that long neck of his._ "This vendetta against me is unnecessary." She turned and stopped Trevor from walking any further, she glared at him with her intense eyes. "You don't even know me. You don't know my side, nor will you ever." She sneered again while shrugging. "Stop thinking about who I sleep with and let's get this fucking job done." She brushed him off by turning back around.

Silver blinked once while soaking in the information. _Use my telekinesis to control everyone?_ He almost started to laugh at the way it sounded. "It's not going to work if I do that." He sighed. "I'll pass out before I can even set the device." Flying to and from the detective agency, and keeping everyone together in one room was going to be chaotic. "What about Silas? He wasn't in the warehouse."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, okay. Let's go order some McDonni's. Yippee." He pffted and walked ahead, bumping into her hard on purpose as he passed her.

_Damn, he's right._ "He doesn't matter right now." He thought quickly. "We can switch roles, then. I can...try to get them all. I'm not sure how you'll be able to listen in well enough." The plan seemed to deteriorate. "Or maybe..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fucker." She muttered under her breath. She could see the red building in the distance, and her stomach growled again in anticipation of her Biggi Mac.

"You stay with them." He was the only one who could eavesdrop the entire conversation, so it made sense. "I'll just hurry and see what I can do, but if I'm not back at the agency. I'll probably be out here." The plan so far was to retrieve the device and come back to the warehouse to wipe their memories. If he did lose consciousness at least someone knew where to find him. "Good luck, Espio." He gave him a quick touch on the shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They reached the fast food establishment with the twin golden arcs. He held the door for her with a smug expression.

He nodded quickly. "You too." He stepped back, turning invisible, then ran off. _Could this finally be the day?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima reached the counter and didn't bother looking at the menu board. "A number one combo with a small drink, please. To go." She reached into her back pocket and grabbed a wad of folded up cash. She straightened the bills out and paid the cashier, in return she received her cup.

Silver watched as Espio disappeared from sight. Without wasting any time he jumped off from the ground and started to fly in the direction of the tall buildings in the distance. He hoped he could make it back with enough strength to carry out the job.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He leaned by the drink dispensaries. "What if we don't find anything in Jon's stuff? Do we head to the casino, then? No way he'd be there."

Espio entered the establishment and very carefully came near the stork. He knew they'd be fast, but any morsel of information could be useful in the long run.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima pushed her cup on the ice lever and filled it halfway. "No, I don't think he would return there. I could try asking Jon's associates down at Cooper's." She bit her lip as she filled her cup halfway with Cola and then added spurts of Dr. Pepper. She swished the drink around to mix and then topped it off with A&W. She wasn't sure if the hardass knew of the Cooper's bar downtown, but if he didn't he was going to soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cooper's...got it." His face churned at the sight of her concoction. What in the hell was she making?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima popped a lid on the cup and pushed a straw through the opening. All she had to do was wait for her long awaited Biggi Mac. She stood next to Trevor and sipped through her straw. The inside was barren, only a couple of customers were in the dining room. "Ever been there?" She asked without looking at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do I look like the type of guy who spends his nights drinking?" He looked at the employee bringing up the bagged meal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima grabbed the bag and thanked the employee. She gave Trevor an annoyed expression. "A simple yes or no would've been fine." She grabbed the burger and threw the bag away before walking out of the restaurant. She folded the wrapper down around the sides and took a large bite. _Damn, this is soo good._ She spoke in between chewing, "Cooper's is full of Jon sympathizers, so act like you care and we'll be fine."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The answer was _yes_." Two lardy patties layered between supposed pieces of bread and phony cheese and a mixture of three different tar brown corn syrups? She sure knew how to eat. "And don't worry. The only talking I'll be doing is with the bartender."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima figured she would be okay with speaking to Jon's associates by herself. She took another bite and ignored the stares of civilians passing them. "Fine by me." She swallowed and brought the straw to her lips. Jon showed her this amazing mixture of soft drinks, Black Shit, he called it.


	19. Liam's Bar

Silver landed on the sidewalk and paid no attention to the humans watching him. He strolled over to the detective agency door and walked inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He walked into their conversation. "-are so much brighter now. They won't bring up our electric bill, will they?"

The fox shook his head, "Actually, it's going to bring it down from now on."

"Wow, and you did it with just a paper clip?"

"Hiya Silver!" The bee flew around the hedgehog. "Where's Espio?"

Vector and Tails turned to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We followed the messenger to a warehouse." He closed the door behind him. He could already feel the strain from the flight alone. "She was tasked to find Jon by Canstella himself. Espio is following her and her partner at the moment." He spoke quickly. "Tails, I need the device." He started to get dizzy, but held onto the back of a chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, alright!" He grabbed the device off Vector's desk and handed it over to Silver. "This is it, huh?"

Vector saw the way he held onto the chair. "You don't look so good. Nervous?" He understood the intensity of the situation. The Mafia was nothing to fuck with. He knew Espio could escape if he slipped up, but he wasn't sure about this hedgehog.

Trevor pushed the door of the bar in, not really noting whether or not it shut into Saima's face. _God, what a dump_. He knew at least four of the people here were homewreckers and one of the girls advertised herself as a sugar baby for hire. He wasn't sure how that worked out since she was still sitting on the same lonely stool.

Espio looked around. He'd never been in this part of town; none of his missions ever called for it, thankfully. Seeing as it was a little cramped, he had to be more careful.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver nodded meekly to Tails as he gripped the sides of the devices. There was a gnawing feeling in his stomach that made him feel slightly nauseous. "I'm feeling-a little weak." Two waffles wasn't going to get him through this, sadly. He steadied himself the chair again with the device tucked safely under an arm.

Saima walked in and noticed the usual crowd. Liam would be the best person to ask, he was Jon's right hand man. Strangely enough, he never got the same treatment like she did when it came to his disappearance. Her eyes caught onto the coyote in the far corner with a woman practically sitting in his lap. If she went over there to interrupt she would definitely not get any help from him, so she walked over to the bar instead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh no! What happened?" Charmy brought a fluffy pillow and wedged it between Silver and the chair so he could sit comfortably. "Did you get hurt?"

He sat on one of the stools, requesting a cup of whiskey. From his peripheral, he could soon see the woman get up from her seat and shimmy over.

"Hey, honey."

"Hi Courtney."

"You're looking lonely. You need some company?" She wrapped a lock of bleached hair around her finger.

"Nope. Already have it." He stared hard at the encapsulated design on the table.

"Yeahhhh, right. Wait." She noticed Saima. "That Jonny's girl?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Not me, but someone else might've."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver leaned into the pillow. "No, I'm fine. My energy levels are low and I need to eat something." He looked up at Charmy and Tails' worried expressions. "If I don't-I might pass out. Please tell me you have something." His eyes were getting more tired by the minute.

Saima's ear twitched in their direction but she didn't look over to the pair. "Are you buying?" Saima moved her eyes from Liam to the large boar bartender next to her.

"Uh, yeah. One rum soda, please."

The boar wheezed. "Can't remember the last time I've heard anyone say please 'round here." He stomped away to give Trevor his whiskey. Saima climbed onto the stool that was further down the counter. She glanced over to Courtney and shook her head slightly. _Pfft, that bird isn't interested, lady._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Charmy, check the fridge. We might have an open sardine can or somethin'." He fled to the fridge and popped it open. "Umm, no. You ate those yesterday." He looked at the half-empty shelves. "We have apple juice, honey, a cheese block..." The insect scrunched his face up at a blob in the back. "I don't know what _that_ is."

Tails looked at the top of the refrigerator. "Maybe one of those granola bars?"

"Oh yeah!" Charmy closed the fridge and took the box from the top. He handed the box to Silver.

Trevor dipped the tip of his beak into the whiskey and sipped. The scraggly woman sat on the stool next to him. "Anyone ever told you what a handsome swan you are?"

"I'm a stork."

"Same difference, right?"

"Not even close, Leda."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver took the opened box of granola and found four left in the box. Four is better than none, he thought as he grabbed one and quickly unwrapped it. "Thank you." He bit into the bar and looked to Tails. "Canstella and Silas' partner are in the warehouse now, is there any way I can set the device to affect multiple people at once?" From previous demonstrations the device was used on only one person, he couldn't just waltz in there and not expect to get jumped.

Saima watched the woman for a moment before noticing Liam's date leaving in a hurry. She furrowed her brows and wondered why she was upset. Perhaps he said something insulting? Who knows, and it wasn't important anyways. She received her rum soda and left money on the counter.

She observed Liam's expression and he looked disgruntled at best. She picked up her glass and walked over to him.

"What got her panties in a twist?" She teased as she took a seat across from the scarred coyote. The two of them had mutual respect for each other, but her current situation with the Mafia had caused a long silence between them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That'll be tricky." Tails looked at the device on Silver's lap. "I could try, but it's meant to target specific memories. If I make it so multiple people forget, they could lose a huge chunk of their memories." He seemed unsure. "But if it helps them forget about this...and they stop targeting it and me, I feel like it's necessary." He grabbed the device from his lap and started tinkering with it.

He watched as the girl pushed through the bar door. He didn't even turn to Saima, he already knew it was her voice."I only said I wanted her friends to come along on our next rendezvous. She wants me all to herself." He adjusted himself on the chair.

"A little selfish, wouldn't you say?" He finally looked at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver watched as Tails started to tinker. "I'll be careful." He finished his first bar and went to the next immediately.

"Definitely." Saima grinned. She held the glass with two hands. "How's business?" She brought the rim to her lips. She could smell the strong scent of liquor and the subtle hints of spices.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By Silver's third bar, Tails finished upgrading the device. "This should do it." There was no way he could test it out, so he just handed the device to Silver. "You know how to use it based on the earlier demonstration, right?"

"Good. I won't be seeing my best customer for a while, though." He crossed his arms. "I'm guessing you're looking for him?"

The chameleon positioned himself at the coyote's side. He hoped Silver could make it in time without fainting and be through with one half. Two stressful missions at the same time...He could really go for some sake right about now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver didn't have much more time to spare, he unwrapped the last granola bar and held on to it. "Yeah, yeah, I think so." He thought back to that morning with Vector wanting to forget a show called, Gotta Call Paul, whatever that was about he had no clue. "You press that button," He pointed to the large one in the center. "And-you just wait. It'll beep when it's working." He looked back up to Tails.

"Yeah, I am." Her grin faded and she settled into a more relaxed position with her elbows on the table. Even though Jon put her through a lot of shit this week, she still missed him. People always assumed they were together and at times they would be right, but not always. At the time of his disappearance, their status as a couple was separated, but thinking back on what caused it was embarrassing. "I need to find him, Liam." She looked down at her drink again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Right. You'll have to keep it down for longer, just to be sure." Tails smiled appreciatively at Silver. "Thank you again. You're pushing a huge weight off my life. Good luck."

Liam sighed harshly. Jon told him not to say anything to Saima. "Why, do you want to bring him back to that old croc?" Escaping the Mafia was his main concern. Too many people knowing where he went would risk a leak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks." He smiled back at him, already feeling better about getting the job done without fainting. He looked over to Vector and Charmy. "Thank you for the granola bars, I'll pay you back later." He held onto the device and got out of his chair. "I'll be back tonight, hopefully."

"You know I don't want to do that." She leaned in closer so Trevor couldn't hear her. "But that's what Canstella has ordered me to do. Liam, I want to know so I can leave with him." She felt her voice waver with the last sentence. She took another sip as if it would make her feel better.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You better." Vector pointed at Silver. "Come back here, I mean. And try to come back with Espio if you can."

"We'll miss youuuu!" Charmy laughed. "If Espio brings back that Victor guy today, we can all eat together sometime."

"After-after we pay all our expenses." Vector sighed. "If we have anything left. Stay safe."

He looked at Tails. "Alright, foxboy. I have another paperclip for you to use in the bathroom this time."

"I'm on it!"

_Leave with Jon?_ They'd track them down...it'd be impossible to escape unless they had a hold on the device, or if Silver erased their memories to that extent. No, he wouldn't go so far. Tails' inclusion was rather recent. Espio stared hard at Saima and sighed mentally in frustration. It didn't even matter. The important thing was finding Victor and bringing him back. But he was still conflicted.

He looked at her after thinking silently for a while. "He's visiting the place where we all met. Jon's..." He leaned in, and so did Espio. "Jon's leaving the country."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver smiled as he pulled the door closed behind him. He wasted no time getting back into the air, the snack helped but he still needed to hurry. Silver kept a firm grip on the device as he flew.

_The country?_ Saima blinked a couple times for it to sink in. _Holy shit, he can do this. Jon can leave this shithole behind, but without her? _She felt a lightness in her chest she couldn't quite explain. "I-Thank you." She whispered back.

Saima cast a quick look behind her at Trevor, and then back to Liam. "Act like you're pissed at me." She whispered. "This piece of shit needs to go." She couldn't wait to shake him off. Once she had the opportunity she would rendezvous to the location to where they all met. An abandoned shelter located just outside Station Square, the worst thing about it was the miles of forest that surrounded the structure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Liam nodded, immediately rising from his seat and slamming his fists on the table. "You stupid cunt! I have half a fucking mind to not beat the shit out of you! Get the fuck out-_now_."

The bar patrons whipped their heads curiously at the eruption. He grabbed the glass from her hands and smashed it onto the ground.

Trevor stood up, leaving some money on the table. "What the hell's happening?"

"You know this bitch? Get her the fuck out of my face. I never want to see her here again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima flinched at the sound of broken glass and backed up from Liam. "Go to Hell!" She didn't intend to drag this out longer than it needed to be, but she got Trevor's attention and that was the goal. She turned to leave the bar, ignoring the other patrons. She gave everyone a middle finger before pushing the door open. She smiled to herself. It was a bittersweet way to say goodbye.


	20. Jon

"Saima-" he groaned, having to go after his partner for the sake of the operation. Espio was significantly faster, having gone behind as she pushed out the door. It was evident they were both speedier than the stork, who Espio noticed to be several yards behind. _This better lead him to Victor._ If they both left the country without any sign of Vivian's father, any leads for his disappearance would run dry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima kept walking, paying no attention to the stork. She wanted to run away and never look back at this point. Knowing where Jon was filled her with so much hope, but Trevor was her ball and chain. She mustered up some tears. God, if this didn't work she was going to look like a complete fool. "That fucking two-faced son of a bitch!" The expletives just seemed to roll off the tongue so smoothly. She paced the dark alleyway while not making eye contact with the taller one. "He's a liar. He's saying he doesn't know." The tears ran down her cheeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He matched his quiet footsteps to hers as an extra security measure. They could hear the calls of the white bird behind them, but the real objective was ahead wherever Saima aimed for. He could see a thick wall of trees coming up, so he stepped even closer behind her. _Where is this place?_ Espio never considered to venture this far before.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima followed a very small trail through the thick trees. Every so often she would stop and look around for the visual markers that were set in place. If Jon was here in the shelter she needed to find a way to get Trevor off her back. Although if they did find Jon, she was sure that the two of them could handle the stork just fine.

As she carefully made her way down a small bank covered in rocks she felt a strange feeling. She turned and looked around, her ears twitching. She felt like she was being watched, but in the Mafia that wasn't an uncommon feeling. Saima pushed on ahead and reached a tree with a triangle carved into the side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He groaned. _Shit_. Where is she going? It seemed like a place she knew about. He had to find her; there was no excuse for him to come back without a partner. He could easily say she bailed like Jon, but what if she came bought and they thought he was lying? He was responsible.

He reached the forest entrance and started trekking. Damn, this was going to be hard. Trevor wondered what that bitch did to set that guy off.

Espio froze for a second, his heartbeat accelerating. This was normal. Those he followed would tend to get a sense of paranoia. All he needed to do was stay still and move out of the way when necessary.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima followed the signals and finally came to the hidden bunker on the other side of a hill. If you didn't know it was here it would be one hell of a thing to find on your own. She ran to the entrance and pulled the stiff door open and closed it behind her quickly. She was safely inside. "Jon?" She called out tentatively.

The rooms were dark and hard to navigate through, she found a small oil lamp and turned it on. There was a strange mix of emotions swirling inside her, excitement and anxiety. "Jon?" She called out again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She could hear drowsy groans from one of the rooms as though someone had woken up. Espio opened the door slowly and pulled it back in with ease. The trees obscured the light, preventing it from penetrating the windows. He followed her cries for Jon carefully.

The forest seemed endless. After a while, Trevor reached a lake and the continuation of the forest on the other side. _Seriously?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima's ears perked and her body tensed up. _Was he in trouble?_ She hurried down the corridor and peeked into each room. There was a bit of natural light in the rooms, but not enough to make out figures. "Jon, are you okay?" She pushed one door open and heard the heavy breathing. She walked in fast towards the sound and saw a silhouette of a body curled up on the floor. Her heart jumped as she crouched down to bring the light source to his face.

_Not Jon._

She squinted and pushed the fringe up on his face. _Fuck, it was Victor._ "Fucking Liam." She whispered. "Hey-" She pulled him up by the collar of his jacket so that he was sitting upright. "Who brought you here?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio's eyes lit up. Was this the casino man they were looking for? Green, older looking bat, Saima didn't scream "Jon!" so it seemed to check out.

He was wavering in and out of consciousness. He groggily adjusted his small glasses, one of his eyes remaining closed while the other squinted in the light. "Jon...he's gone. Don't hurt me, please..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima cursed again. What the fuck was she going to do? She sighed harshly. "Where the hell did he go?" She readjusted her clenched fist on his collar. "Did he say anything? Anything at all." Her tone was stern.

Silver landed on the soft grass. He let out a shaky breath, how was he going to do this? He figured it would be safer to drop it from the ceiling, but he would disk damaging the device. Silver approached the red door and thought about knocking on it. Maybe he could send the device in fast to throw the doorman off. How would he get it back? He could shatter the glass from above and retrieve it when it was done. It would seem strange, but if it worked they wouldn't have any idea of what it was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"N-no." He said weakly. "If he did, I was definitely passed out. He said the Mafia wanted him and me, but they weren't going to get either of us anytime soon." He blinked slowly. "You're not going to take me to them, are you? Please, don't. I need to see my daughter...I have a casino to run."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"If I hand you over now they will want to cut a deal with you, if I don't- you'll be punished and I'll most likely be killed." It would be in her best interest to hand him over. It should make Canstella back off and get rid of Trevor, hopefully. "You'll see her soon enough." She pulled him up to his feet roughly. "Just accept the shit they give you and move on." Saima used his collar to guide the older bat out of the shelter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Oh shit_. Espio needed to bring Victor back to the agency. Not only was the bonus on the line, but more importantly, he needed to be safe with his daughter. He couldn't allow another person to be taken in and threatened. This was his chance to stop it.

"P-please, don't. They'll think I was hiding-it was Jon who brought me here." He tried removing her grasp from his collar. "I refuse to go-"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't give a shit if you refuse to go!" She snapped, her voice reverberated on the concrete walls. "They know Jon took you. It doesn't fucking matter anymore." She felt him resist against her hold and she grabbed him again with one hand, extending her claws. The other was still carefully holding the lamp. She usually wouldn't provoke a helpless civilian but she felt an aggressive streak run through her. She was pissed that Liam lied, and that her tiny sliver of hope had vanished before her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He needed to wait for the perfect moment. If she made an attempt to injure him, it was time. He watched as he claws extended, and he came closer. "Miss, this is completely unnecessary," he tried to reason.

Wait. Espio dashed into one of the rooms inside and knocked over multiple items. He broke a window, shattered a lamp, and pushed down a massive drawer, causing an immense thud. Rather unprofessional, but it'd work for now. "W-what was that?" Espio left the room, waiting by the door he left slightly open.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima's ears lowered from all of the loud echoing sounds. Fuck this, she couldn't stay here. She tightened her hold on his jacket again and set the oil lamp down quickly to her side. She pushed him out of the shelter as if the shadows would grab her by the ankles and drag her back in. Now that she had two fists on Victor it made it easier to control his movements.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that backfired on him. Espio whipped toward the front as soon as he figured she wasn't going to come. He leapt over the lamp as he followed the hurrying pair and he prepared a smoke bomb. What kind of ninja would he be without one?

On top of his invisibility, it would be near impossible to identify him. When he was close enough, he threw the bomb a few feet ahead for them to run into. He pulled back Victor aggressively as they coughed. The bat only made a sound of confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima was blinded by a thick smoke and she lost her grip on Victor. What the fuck was happening?! She couldn't see so she called out for help between her coughing. "T-Trevor!" She kept walking forward and her foot caught on a tree root. Saima fell to her knees and her palms hit the sharp rocks. "Shit!"

Victor huffed and felt a strong grip on his arm pulling him away from the white cat. Whoever this was either good or possibly worse, but he was optimistic.

Silver knocked on the door and hid behind it. After a few moments he watched a large wildebeest come out. He grabbed him with telekinesis along with the device. The large wildebeest panicked and yelled out to his associates and Canstella. "Get out of here!"

Silver struggled to keep the wildebeest in his control and he pushed down the button quickly. He could hear people moving inside trying to get out and he pushed the wildebeest and device back into the room. He shut the door as fast as he could before he could hear the beeping sound. He used all he had to secure the possible exits around the building. He flew up to the top to look down through the glass skylight. It was craziness, one of the men looked up and made eye contact with Silver. "Shit." It was Silas' partner, the one at the restaurant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espio picked up Victor as best as he could and followed the path after stepping out of the smoke. Victor yelped at the sight of no one carrying him. "W-who are you?"

"You mustn't worry about that-I'm going to bring you to safety."

Victor relaxed slightly at hearing the statement, but there was no absolute way he could trust him. "Are you, part of that detective agency?"

"Yes." He kept his voice low at all times.

He calmed down considerably. "Thank you."

Jekyll saw the ivory hedgehog through the glass ceiling and instinctively threw a solid object in an attempt to hit him, shattering the glass. He and a few others shielded themselves from the falling shards. Trudor and the other wildebeest both slammed into the door to knock it down, only to fail.

Canstella could hear the beeping from the device. He abruptly rose from his seat. "It's here. That's th-" the machine ceased its beeping. He sat back down and the room calmed down. "You." He snapped a finger at one of his men then pointed at the floor. "Clean this mess before we get shards through the base." He looked at the broken ceiling revealing the darkening sky. He groaned and ate another donut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the smoke lifted Saima finally rose to her feet again. Her ankle was sore and her hands were bleeding. She looked around the area and noticed Victor had seemed to have vanished. Who would want Victor? It couldn't have been Jon and it sure as hell wasn't Trevor. Wherever the hell he was, she rolled her eyes. Victor mentioned he had a daughter, perhaps there was another group involved. She couldn't be sure, though. "Fuck!" She limped over to the shelter. Without jon or Victor she was dead, but she wondered if Liam did this on purpose so Jon could leave the country. She slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. She wanted to disappear and hope the stork wouldn't find her, she teared up again.

Silver heard the room get quiet again, he peeked down to see that the device was close to the door. He eyed the two wildebeests that gathered the shattered glass from the floor. He lowered himself from the roof and calmly went to the door, he cracked it open and retrieved the device with his ESP. Once it was safely in his hands he started to fly back to town. It was a success, Silver smiled. He hoped Espio was having the same luck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trevor sighed. Either he went in a circle and turned back to town, or he went so far he ended up in another one. He took his chance and started exploring this series of unfamiliar buildings.

"So, you were with me the whole time, following Jon when he brought me?"

"If I were, I would've brought you the moment he left. I came with that girl, but I'll explain when we reach the agency."

"Where is Trevor?"

"Who?"

Canstella looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be here. "Don't play games, Ellis, I'd know if I had a worker named Trevor. I believe you mean Trudor." He titled his large snout towards the sweeping wildebeest.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Boss."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saima was lost in thought. What was her next move? She could leave the country herself if she wanted, but she didn't want to leave Jon behind. The sky was growing a dark purple and she needed to hurry back to Cooper's. She moved her ankle and winced. She couldn't let Trevor find her like this, he would blame the entire thing on her. She slowly pushed up against the wall.

Silas watched the clock in his silent apartment. Jekyll should have sent word about the meeting already, he sighed heavily. He stared at the phone and grabbed it quickly. He posed his fingers over the buttons and stopped. "Call me, dammit." He slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

Silver stumbled through the door with the device. "It's done." He smiled through his heavy breathing. "Is Espio back yet?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails' ears perked up. Before he could even open his mouth, Charmy cheered. "Silveeeeeer!" The bee raced up to him from Vector's desk. "Vector thought you'd be a goner." He looked at him with a wide grin.

"What! You're the one who thought that, you little liar." He scoffed. "Espio ain't here yet. You're looking happy, though. How did it go?"

"Did the device work?"

Espio dreaded it would be a long way to the agency. He wasn't exactly the strongest of the trio. It still impressed him how Charmy was capable of carrying his combined weight with Vector during team missions. However, there was no point in complaining now. He had to get back as soon as possible. His mind worked the path backwards, and in a matter of minutes, he was able to step out of the forest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver took a seat in the chair from before and visibly relaxed into the soft cushion. "I carefully tossed the device into the room, and they knew exactly what it was." He made eye contact with Tails. "When it was done, Canstella didn't even look at it twice."

Silas looked at the clock again and knew something must have happened. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. He lowered his head and brought a hand to his muzzle. "Please answer." He whispered.

"Oof." Her knees hit the concrete in front of the glowing portal. Blaze rested her palms on the cold ground and took a deep breath. It worked. She could hardly believe it, but she successfully traveled between dimensions. The true question now was did her efforts pay off? She slowly looked around at her surroundings while getting to her feet. The portal collapsed onto itself with a whooshing sound and the only light she had was from the lamppost that was beside her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's great!" Tails' eyes lit up and his tails swished enthusiastically. "Thank you so much, Silver." He knew it wasn't possible to get all of them, but as long as Canstella forgot, the dismissal of his device was a sure thing. "I hope that snake doesn't make me a target again." "Yeah, well I hope Espio gets back here soon."

He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants. He checked the number just to see the name "Silas." _Who?_ He looked to Canstella who seemed more focused on the wildebeest collecting glass. He answered sternly, "Hello?"

Espio continued his hurried walk with Victor, looking back to see if Saima was following. As far as he could see, they seemed safe.

Yep. He was definitely in another town now. How far had she gone? Was she still in the forest? _Fuuuuuck_. This was annoying.

Shadow was surveying the area when he spotted a burst of light accompanied by an extremely familiar sound. A figure leapt out of the portal, coercing him to investigate immediately. He remembered the lavender cat from a few years ago. "-Blaze?" What the hell was she doing here?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver smiled at Tails and waved a hand. "I'm glad to help." He turned his attention to Vector. "If he doesn't come back soon, I could go looking for him." Or try too, atleast. Espio would do the same for him if it was reversed.

Silas felt a small relief in his chest. "Jekyll, where the hell have you been?" He looked at the table and calmed down. "How did the meeting with Canstella go?" He nervously tapped on the surface.

Before taking a step forward she stumbled and held on to the side of a brick building. The traveling took more out of her than she expected. Her search for Silver would have to wait until she could get her bearings. Where was she going to stay and how would she eat? The thought made her stomach rumble.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hope he's okay." Tails said worriedly. "He's fine; I just know it. What's just making me wonder is why he's taking so long."

"Who the fuck is this? Listen-" He abruptly questioned, glancing at the name on his phone again. "Sill-ass, whatever the hell your name is. I don't know if this is some joke or what, but I don't need some random punkass stranger badgering me about my work. Window sill motherfu-"

"Jekyll." Canstella turned his head to him.

"Sorry, Boss." He hung up the phone.

He hovered to the feline. She seemed absolutely exhausted. "Blaze the cat," he spoke dryly and extended a hand to her. "What a surprise to find you here of all places."

Jon strolled out of Rango's Liquor store holding a bottle by its neck over the brown paper bag. He'd leave this place in two days-tonight, he was celebrating.

Espio carried Victor onward, moving what felt like miles ahead with every step closer to the agency. Not because of the weight of Victor, but from the weight of suspense and emotion in finally being through with one mission.

"_Victor_?" He squinted at the bat who ceased being dragged forward. He ran towards him, threatening to let the bottle fly with his erratic movement. "What the fuck-I told you to go after I left-left the country-fuck! What are you doing?" The bat was speechless; how could he even explain anything in his living state of unparalleled confusion? What he also couldn't understand was why they didn't run off as he approached.

Shit. He was so consumed by looking back for Saima, he hadn't noticed him. His heart beat at an unreasonable pace. He couldn't run.

Espio simply held onto the man and uncloaked, revealing his steady gaze at the grass-coloured hedgehog whose eyes widened as though he'd witnessed a murder. "E-Espio?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas heard the line disconnect. His eyes darted to the wall in realization. "Fucking shit!" He hung up the phone and quickly got up from his chair. He looked around the room and grabbed a jacket from the back of a chair. _Whoever the fuck messed with Jekyll's memory was going to pay._ He went into the bedroom and rummaged through his partner's nightstand.

Blaze looked up at the face of the figure speaking to her. _Meph-No, that wasn't him. _She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Shadow?" Blaze recognized those eyes. "Yeah," she huffed. "I don't know how you guys do this constantly." She pulled her hand back and dusted herself off.

Saima managed to get herself out of the forest with a desperate push through the pain. If she could backtrack to Cooper's she could make it before they closed. She grunted and started to walk down the winding path to civilization.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What exactly are you doing here?" He watched her dust off and appear more presentable. He knew it wasn't for anything bad, but lately the world was at peace and didn't need a dimensional hopper to help.

Espio kept a straight stare on Jon, looking away as the hedgehog protested, "No, Espio. Hah, you're not really going to turn him in to Canstella-don't-"

"I won't."

"FUCK-" He smashed the bottle onto the ground. Espio took a step back. "Don't fucking _lie_ to me! Why? _WHY_?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm here to find Silver." She looked past him and sighed. "I haven't seen him since I sealed Iblis away." She crossed her arms. "Have you seen him?" She looked into his eyes again.

Saima finally reached Cooper's and pushed the door in. She limped over to Liam's table. Ignoring the girl sitting next to him that was obviously trying to sleep with him later. "Fuck. You." She slammed a fist down and felt her eyes water. She cast the girl a glare and the cat left without question.

"He wasn't there!" She caught movement in her peripheral of the bartender coming in her direction. Saima struggled against his firm grip on her arm. "Let the fuck go!" Their play acting was so good that she was blacklisted. Great.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Silver?" He wasn't even aware of the other hedgehog's presence in their time. "No, I haven't. When was his arrival-and what would he need to do here? Did something bastardise the future again?"

"Ralph, let me deal with her for a sec." The bartender released her and returned to his post as the coyote abruptly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front. "Stupid fucking bitch! Are you _deaf_? I said I didn't want to see your face here or else-" They went out of the front and stepped behind the bar. He let go of her, grabbing his temples. "What do you want me to say, huh? That he was going to actually wait for you at the shack?"

"You know I can't tell you-but I can promise I'm not turning you in."

Jon winced. "If you don't trust me enough to say where you're going, how could I trust you in that you're not going to turn me in?"

"Jon, if I don't leave now we'll both be in serious trouble."

Victor looked between them confusedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze recalled their last moments together. "After being sealed in another dimension I sought him out in our fixed future. It-took time to gather the strength to make that trip." She felt her head starting to spin. "After finding out he wasn't there I came here." She shrugged. "I'm not sure-he could be traveling for fun for all I know." She shut her eyes and regained her balance again. She figured coming to the time that Mephiles had sent them to would be her best shot.

Saima adjusted to her surroundings and leaned a shoulder against the brick. Her ankle felt like it was on fire. "Damn it, Liam." She sighed and then sniffled. "I just want to leave this hell hole." She rubbed her eyes. She felt too tired to yell at the coyote and it showed in her face. "I've fucked up my ankle because someone else was there. They took Victor and now I don't have a bargaining chip. My only chance is to leave with Jon now." The only good thing that came out of that trip was losing the stork, but everything else went to absolute shit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't know if you'll have luck finding him here. He could be anywhere." He crossed his arms. "He may be at a hotel, but that's only if he's still here at all. Regardless, it's too late to start searching, and you seem exhausted." His eyes examined her soft breathing. "I'll help you, but where do you plan to stay?"

Liam shook his head. "Look, Saima. I can't do shit for you. As long as Jon's out it doesn't fucking matter what happens to the green man. You'd better hope he gets killed if Jon told him anything, though." He looked around the empty area and let out a heavy sigh. "Don't you dare repeat anything I'm about to tell you, you understand?" He pulled his eyes from the concrete to stare at her.

"If you don't fucking tell me what's happening, _you'll_ be in trouble, Espio." His trembling hands pulled out a gun from his coat.

"Oh fuck-" Victor squirmed in Espio's hold.

"Jon-no-"

"I _trusted_ you." He took a step closer, his heart pounding heavily as tears filled the rim of his eyes. "If this, is what it takes to get the truth out of you, so be it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze gave him a weary expression. "A hotel for the moment." If Shadow was right about Silver staying at one she wondered which one it could possibly be. She made sure to come prepared financially just incase she found him.

Saima swallowed. She was desperate for anything at this point. "I understand." She cleared her throat and winced as she shifted her weight.

He walked until he reached the Jazz lounge. He pushed the door in harshly and walked to the back room. Silas ignored the protests of the staff. He grabbed the phone and dialed in the wretched raccoon's number. _This lowlife piece of shit better answer_, he gripped the phone tightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He nodded. He wasn't sure what to say until he heard a soft stomach rumble. "Hungry, I presume?" It was rather late, but he knew somewhere they could go.

"Jon really loved you, Saima. He even admitted that he'd missed you, and it pains him to have to leave you." He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "But you seriously fucked up. You hurt him real bad."

Samuel answered the phone. He wondered who's the sucker who needed him his time, but glancing at the familiar number gave him an idea. Grabbing that kitty's ass was trailing through his mind and he'd been in a playful mood since their chat. "Heyy, baby. Calling back so soon?" A malicious grin crept on his muzzle.

"I'll tell you, Jon, but you need to put the gun down."

"Fuck off, Espio. I've seen your smoke trick before. You're not pulling that shit on me."

Victor remembered it from a few moments ago. Even if his gun was still held up, the smoke would help obscure Jon's chance of landing a good hit, but was it really something they wanted to risk?

Vector felt like he'd been staring at the slanted ceiling for too long. The banter from the younger three without the chameleon's commentary made him let out a sigh. "Hey, Silver," he interrupted Charmy's giggle, "you should go look for Espio now. He's taking longer than I thought he would." His tone was light, but definitely concerned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze nodded. "Yeah." She self-consciously crossed her arms across her stomach as if that would keep him from hearing her body protest of hunger.

Saima gaped and resisted the urge to lash out. She clenched her fists. "How the hell did I-" She stopped. Was this because of that raccoon or something else? "How- did I hurt him?" She calmed her voice and looked at the ground. She brought a hand to her face and sniffled again.

The snake's face twisted in disgust. He honestly didn't expect anything else, he placed a hand on his hip. "Shut the fuck up, Samuel. It's Silas." _Your boss, _he wanted to remind him. "How about being useful for a change and telling me where Canstella is." Cutting through the bullshit was all he cared about right now. Jekyll would most likely stay with the crocodile until he was assigned elsewhere. If he was gone once he found him he could just ask the Boss himself.

Silver turned his head over to Vector and nodded once. "I'm getting worried, too." The ivory hedgehog stood up and Charmy flew up to his eye level. "Please let me help you, Silver!" He shook his head. "Charmy-" The bee sighed. "It's not fair!"

Silver was growing impatient. "Not right now." He looked over to the clock. "Don't you have a bedtime?" He grabbed the device from the chair and looked at Tails. "I'm going to take this just in case I run across any more Mafia."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come with me. There's a diner open every hour nearby." He took a few steps in its direction. "I can't say the food is high quality, but I always find myself going back to it."

"Don't ask me. You know exactly what the fuck you did to him. You're no damn saint, Saima. I don't judge you for it because I'm no saint either, but you _know_ how hard it hit Jonnie." He pulled her chin up to look at him. "If you're going to fuck around like that, you better own it."

_Eugh, gross_. The snake's voice threw him off entirely. "Yeah, alright. I know where your pet's at, but you know the drill. What's your offer?" He wasn't scared of him. The raccoon had dirt on everyone except the crocodile, which baffled even him. Almost no one knew anything about Canstella beside his keen interest of donuts and literally biting heads off. Silas, however, was a different story to Samuel. He could play him like a fiddle, or, at least try.

"Fine." Espio kept his eyes on Jon's. He closed his eyes for a second.

"How did you find him?" He pointed the gun at Victor, then back at Espio's face. "Were you following me just to bring him back?"

"I-was following Saima."

Jon felt his heart drop at the mention of her name. "I-I knew she'd be looking for me." His gaze fell to the floor, but he quickly picked it up. "So she found him?"

"She was going to bring him to Canstella."

"T-that fucking cunt." He squeezed his eyes and lowered the gun for a second.

Tails nodded.

The bee zipped towards the crocodile. "Vector, I want to go!"

"No way. It might be dangerous. I don't want anything happening to you."

"We're just going to look for Espio! It'll be two seconds, we promise!"

"Charmy!" He rose his voice, "There's a reason he ain't back yet. Silver's gonna be safe with his powers. You don't have anything to protect you-_Tails_ isn't even begging to go. Wait. For one second, wait."

Charmy started bawling.

Vector groaned. "Go, Silver. Bring him back. Alive."


	21. Bargaining

Blaze followed the dark hedgehog through the dimly lit streets. "I'm good with anything, really." She took in her surroundings and tried to think about what Silver would do.

When Saima felt his hand touch her chin and she instinctively pulled away. "He left me no fucking choice!" She assumed the worst. Jon knew about her transactions with that son of a bitch, Samuel. She was letting it out now, emotions wildly escaping without filter. "If he had taken me with him in the first place, I wouldn't have to sell my dignity away to that scumbag!" She swallowed. "And having to listen to that stork and his fucking opinions." Her breathing was erratic, tears poured from her eyes. "When y-you told me he was leaving the country I never felt so-" She covered her face. "-So fucking hopeful, for once." Please, tell me where he is," she begged.

"I'm not making an offer, Samuel," he gritted through his teeth. "I'm your boss. You will tell me where Canstella is for free." Silas heard about his accepted form of payment with his female clients. Saima, most likely, used him as a resource. It didn't surprise him, he knew she was a good for nothing whore. "I will shut down your little operation if I have to. So play along, raccoon, and make it easy for yourself." His hand tightened around the handle again.

Silver left the building with the device tucked under his arm. He felt a surge of adrenaline course through him. The last time he had spoken with chameleon was after the meeting. He said that they were going to McDonni's, but the trail was cold. He decided to scout from above and patrol the streets for anything suspicious. If Espio was invisible he didn't have high hopes for finding him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked for some time until they reached a small diner. Bright red neon lights announced its 24/7 status and the large windows showed a bit of life inside. A few patrons were eating by themselves and served by the waitress he was well acquainted with. He held the door for Blaze.

"Saima, why can't you be your own fucking person?" Liam scowled. "Just cause you were wrapped into this Mafia shit with him doesn't mean you're getting out with him. Too fucking bad you had to give yourself away for another day to live. You have to do what you have to do, right? But Christ, don't expect him to be your little saviour."

Samuel snickered. "I'd _love_ to see you try that shit. But really, what's the offer? You didn't bitch last time you needed my help." He hummed. "I feel like you're getting drunk on the drop of power Canstella's letting you have. You might want to lighten up." His voice went high pitched on the emphasis. "Juuuust a smidge."

"It was part of her objective, but she was mainly looking for you. She talked to Liam-"

"What'd he say? I know he wouldn't rat me out."

"He said you were visiting the hideout, and that you're leaving."

Jon nodded, feeling a little relief. "I'm glad I left when I did. That brings me to the question." He pointed the gun back at his face. "What are you doing, Espio? You're a great spy, that much I know. Your invisibility served you well. That's why he loved you so much. I respected your skills-I thought we were friends-"

"We _are_ friends."

"Then tell me what the fuck is happening!" He sobbed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze walked through the doors and was greeted to the warm atmosphere. Her nose picked up on the strong scent of grease and coffee. She glanced at a small sign saying "_Please seat yourself_." She rose a brow and followed him to a booth.

Saima stayed silent. She reflected on his harsh words and stared at the ground. There was nothing stopping her from leaving the country by herself, but the idea of leaving without Jon-it tore her up. Liam was right on a couple things and it made her resent the fact she let him see her like this. She was tired of fighting, tired of justifying herself to others. She gently pushed against the brick again. "I can't go back to Canstella empty handed and I can't let Trevor find me-" Saima sighed. "I'm not paying for the information I received. I'm leaving." Her tone felt dead of any kind of emotion, as if she had none left to spare. "Thanks, Liam." She finally looked into his eyes. "You're Jon's _true_ friend." She cut her gaze away and headed to the door.

Silas refrained from hitting the phone against the wall. Jekyll, his only partner, had his fucking mind wiped of all memory of him and Samuel was trying to squeeze an offer from him? Time was ticking and he knew he would take any opportunity to upcharge his services. "What the fuck could _you_ possibly want?" Silas could feel his face heat up from pure anger. "A deed to a gentlemen's club where you control all profit? You have to give the business a cut, so don't forget _that_ little fact." All Silas had was real estate, this would actually give the raccoon two things. An actual place to work other than whatever sewer he was probably living in and- women, basically. It probably wouldn't go over well with Canstella, but he could try to negotiate the terms tonight if he accepted.

Silver decided to start at the market district. It was the closest and had businesses that were still open at this time of night. He decided to go by foot so he wouldn't attract too much attention, plus he was still tired from earlier. _Nothing_ would keep him from finding his detective partner, he knew Espio would return the favor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They sat together and waited for the waitress to bring them their menus. Shadow and her exchanged a quick nod. "Anything you'd two like to drink?" "Coffee." "Of course." She looked at Blaze. "You, darling?" She leaned over to swipe some crumbs and a sticky spot on their table.

"Take it easy, Saima." He called out to her and sighed. "Don't get yourself into more trouble."

"Oooh, that sounds pretty snazzy." The offer definitely piqued his interest. "Drinks, cash, lots of floozies...you sure know how to put out, Silas. Sure. We'll work this out later. As for your dear boss, he's indulging on a few boxes of round confectioneries. You know the place, don't you?"

"I work for the detective agency-"

"You're a cop?!"

"No. We take on civilian cases. We don't arrest-we just collect information, provide for those who hire us. Victor's daughter requested our services."

The elderly bat sighed in mild relief.

"So-you're not going to turn him in? Why did you hide that from me? What are you doing-working for an agency? He'd kill you if he found out!"

"That's why _nobody_ can know."

Jon furrowed his brows. "Espio..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze looked up at the blonde woman. "Water, please." She looked at where she swiped the table. She nodded with a tired smile and walked off, leaving the two in silence.

Saima internally sighed. She ignored the stares of the patrons as she walked through the building to reach the entrance. A couple of girls at the end of the bar tried to get her to slow down. "Did Liam put you in your place, kitty?" A red bear called out. "You sure do get around." Echoed another. Saima responded in kind with a rude gesture she was known for at this point. She pushed the door in harshly and left the establishment for the very last time.

He ignored his remark. "He's still at the warehouse behind the donut shop?" Silas was glad to have him off his back about the offer. However, if Canstella was still there this phone call would have been fucking pointless. He withheld a growl.

Each turn he took felt like a move in a maze. If he didn't have the ability to fly, he would have been worried about getting lost. He used this quiet time to reflect over the mission-or should he say, case. Once this was finally over, what would he do? Go back to the future-or? He shook his head. Silver turned a corner and his eyes widened. "Shit." He whispered. Silver hid behind a brick wall and peeked with an amber iris.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow skimmed through the menu. "Are you going to take him back when you find him?" He set the menu down, deciding on what he wanted.

The coyote waited a few minutes before going in and settling on his seat with a smirk to mask the recent occurrence. She'd gone through so much, and although she was a grown woman, part of him worried she didn't know what the hell she was thinking or doing most of the time. Their conversation cleared that as a fact. Jon was a mess on his own, but someone _depending_ on Jon? He shook his head. Liam whistled playfully as he waggled his finger for any of the girls to come over.

"Probably. They've been there for a couple of hours. It's getting a little late, so I suggest you get there fast."

"Why don't you come with me?" Jon blurted out.

"Wh, what?"

"We can leave the country together-leave this bullshit mafia life behind."

"I can't, the agency-"

"It's just another job keeping you down. Trust me, we can start our _own_ business. Be our own bosses!"

"I can't leave them, Jon, they're my family."

He paused at the word. "_Fuck_ family." His face churned with vexation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze rose a brow while she was looking at the menu. "Take him back?" She decided on a patty melt sandwich. She set the menu down to look at him. "I'm not his mother." She had a mental image of pulling him by the ear. "We'll see what happens."

Saima stopped outside the bar. If she was going to leave this place she needed to stop by her apartment. The thought of going back and seeing Jon's belongings upset her. Maybe she should leave a letter? No, she couldn't. Jon may never return there and it would risk her safety if one of Canstella's men found it. God, she could use a drink. She was emotionally drained from today and wished it would end already. It would also help ease the pain of that fucking ankle, what the hell did she do? Sprain it? The red eyed cat started to walk towards the only place that sold alcohol 24/7.

"If you want that _snazzy_ club you'll fucking tell me where he will be next." Silas didn't have the time or the patience to cross town and possibly miss his window. "I'm not falling for your upcharging bullshit." Silas knew his tactics all too well because he often did the same with his clients.

Silver listened intently. _Leave the country and mafia life-together?_ The ivory hedgehog's eyes locked on to the gun. _Go, Silver. Bring him back, alive._ After hiding for so long it felt liberating to come out and confront someone. He extended a hand that cast a cyan aura around the pistol, he pulled his hand back causing a quick disarm. He stepped up to the trio, giving Jon a scowl. Silver felt the strange weight of the weapon in his left hand, the device still under his right arm. "Jon, huh?" He watched his shocked expression.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Heh, right." The waitress came by and set a glass of water and coffee on the table. "Ready to order?" "I'd like a small plate of onion rings." "Hm, alright. You?" She looked at Blaze again.

"Calm doooown." He groaned. That club was a damn good offer, and he didn't want to risk losing it. "Canstella hasn't said anything yet, but I'm pretty sure they'll be heading back to the hotel for the night. Like I said, they'll be there for a few more hours."

His eyes widened when his gun was taken away by the stranger. He'd never seen powers like that before.

"W-who the hell are you?"

Espio was surprised, but highly elated that Silver had come to help him-and he brought the device.

Jon looked at Espio quickly and caught the subtle smile on his muzzle. "You know him, Espio?"

The chameleon nodded. "He's family."


	22. Revelations

"A patty melt, please." She glanced down at the menu. The waitress nodded. "You get a side with that, hun." Blaze blinked and turned the menu over to see the sides. Some things she wasn't familiar with but she saw onion rings. "Hm, I'll take onion rings, too." They must be good. She shrugged and handed the waitress the menu.

Silas pulled the phone away so he could curse to himself. Canstella going back to the Enterprise made sense, but he didn't like how unsure he was. He put the phone back to his ear. "Fine. I'll update you later." He grumbled and hung up the phone. He started to walk back out into the Jazz lounge. The building had filled with patrons while he was speaking on the phone. Silas navigated through a small crowd and bumped shoulders with someone. The stranger called out. "Sorry, man!" The snake furrowed his brow and left the building.

He was so confused by their previous conversation he hoped that Espio would make things clear after this was over. "My name is Silver." He quickly glanced over to Espio and smiled. His family? That-was touching, actually. He caught a glimpse of Victor and looked back to Jon. "He's coming with us to the agency." He absentmindedly waved the gun in the elder bat's direction. After seeing him flinch Silver tossed the gun aside, glad to be rid of it. If he saw Jon make a move towards the pistol he could easily stop him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She picked up both their menus and left. "Good choice." He crossed his arms over the table. "The curly fries here taste like old, bitter grease. The sweet onions mask that taste, at least."

Espio was ready to lead Victor to the agency, but he needed that device first. He couldn't risk him telling Vector or Charmy about his Mafia career. He hoped Silver's task with the device managed to wipe the men's minds clean of his association with them, especially Canstella's fondness over his work.

His eyes darted to the gun that skid across the ground. _Motherfucking dick_. He was running low on options.

"Silver, bring over the device."

_W-what?_ He looked over at the contraption under the white hedgehog's right arm. _Was that the invention concerning the fox? Didn't it fuck with memories-why would he need that now?_ His body reacted faster than he could create a reason. He started running away from the scene; there was no way he would allow Espio to manipulate his mind into forgetting anything. "Jon-don't!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze nodded. "I could smell the grease from when I walked in." She looked away in thought. If Shadow hasn't seen Silver, she wondered if anyone else has. Sonic came to mind first, but getting touch with the blue hedgehog proved challenging in the past.

Silver turned and held a hand up, the cyan aura returned and surrounded Jon's escaping figure. He carefully handed Espio the device. "Tails has modified it to affect a wider area. Once you click the button we have to get out of the way."

Saima reached the corner and turned. The first thing she noticed was a white hedgehog. She furrowed her brow and hid behind the wall. She looked closer to what was happening. Was he using some kind of-power to freeze that other guy? Saima inched forward carefully and her eyes widened in surprise. That's Jon! She scanned her surroundings and a familiar silhouette caught her eye. While they had their backs turned she leaped forward to grab the lonely pistol. It was like putting on a well-fitted glove.

"Let him go!" She raised the weapon at the unknown hedgehog.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They sat in silence for a short while. "It's been a few years." He glanced up at her. "I suppose I should be glad you're both still good friends. He'll be happy to see you here, too."

Espio caught the device and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Saima wielding Jon's gun.

Jon was frozen in Silver's hold. He heard her voice and cursed furiously in his mind. He couldn't move, only blink and struggle to get out of the blue aura keeping him in place.

The purple reptile shot a glance at Victor who took multiple cautious steps back. "Don't move." He nodded, swallowing a hard lump in his throat that built up from nerves. Espio set the device off by pressing the button and slid it towards him at the first beep. He immediately turned invisible and ran to Saima at a curve.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She nodded. "Our separation was sudden. I'm sure he felt guilt by not being able to be contain Iblis. I hope he's here. I need to know he's okay." Blaze let out a quiet exhale and took a sip of water.

He turned to look at Saima who was holding a gun on him. Throwing the pistol to the side wasn't a smart move, he furrowed his brow. "Put the gun down!" He started to raise his other hand in a halt position. Prepared to grab her if he needed to. His ear twitched from the beeping and that's when he noticed Espio wasn't nearby.

Saima didn't give him a chance to react as she moved the gun up and fired. A warning shot. "I said let him the fuck go!" She yelled.

"Damn!" Silver flinched from the sound and dropped Jon abruptly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's fine." Shadow turned to see the waitress approach with a tray holding their food. "Silver may very well be asleep, tucked under some hotel sheets as we speak."

"Here you go. Patty melt for you," she placed the piping hot sandwich in front of Blaze, "and onion rings for both." She set down two bowls of rings on the table. "Enjoy your meal." He reached for an onion ring and she walked away.

Jon dropped with a thud onto the concrete floor. A sudden conflict hit him when he remembered there was only one bullet in the gun and she had just wasted it. He wanted to run. Honestly, seeing her again was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn't want her getting injured by either Espio or this strangely powerful hedgehog. As long as she didn't actually try to shoot either of them, she still had the upper hand, he thought.

Victor glanced at the device as the beeping ceased and looked at the trio before him. What in the world was happening-a fight? He could vaguely recall what occurred the past few days and he backed up again slowly with an attempt to run off. Knowing this would occur, Espio provided a swift neck chop to bring him to unconsciousness, then carefully set him by the brick wall.

Jon whipped his head around in search of Espio. "Sa-Saima, come here."

It was another risk he refused to accept. The green lad suddenly felt himself be restrained by his neck. "Tell her to drop the gun."

"E-Espio?"

"_Tell her_."

"Drop it-drop the gun, babe." He stuttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze looked down at her steaming plate. She was so hungry. She didn't waste much time getting started with picking up her rolled up silverware. "I hope you're right." She admitted.

Saima mentally cursed and limped forward with the gun still raised. "Why are you doing this?" She had never formally met the chameleon, but she knew the stories that Jon had told her. She stared at Jon's restrained form and tried to imagine where Espio's face was. She glanced over to the ivory hedgehog who seemed to be watching with interest.

Silver was tired, but to disarm her would hardly take any effort. He thought back to earlier at the donut shop. Saima seemed-out of it and clearly upset at the time. He could try to understand by reading her mind, but that would drain him further. "-Saima."

Saima swiftly aimed the gun at Silver. "Let us talk!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A satisfying crunch sounded when he took a small bite of the thick ring. _They changed the grease_. He eyed the bowl of golden, crisp circles. They obviously would've changed it since the last time he came, but this time it wasn't rancid. He ate the battered onion at his fingertips. "The oil's fresh."

"Discard the weapon, then we may speak."

Jon could feel his arm tighten around his neck. "Throw it a-way," he coughed, "for fuck's sake! Just drop it!"

He was panicking. He was so pumped to celebrate and finally start a new life, but now he was stuck in this shit situation. Was Espio really going to injure him? Part of him felt it was an act, but the arm closed tight around his neck suggested otherwise. "Don't hurt me, Espio." He whispered pleadingly. The silence he received frightened him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze cut her cheesy sandwich into pieces. She looked at her side of onion rings and stabbed one with a fork. "Hm." She bit into the side and successfully made a clean bite. _The crunch was undeniably amazing. These things were good._

Saima drifted the gun back to where she was originally aiming. Jon looked like he was struggling to breathe, she swallowed and surrendered the gun by opening her palm. "Fine, okay-" She stared at the blank spaces on either side of Jon. She crouched down and set the gun in front of her, lifting back up with a palm still open. "Just-don't hurt him." Her voice broke as she took one step back. "Please."

The gun suddenly slid across the ground and straight to Silver's feet. _Just in case, _he thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They sat in mutual silence eating their delicious, hot food. Halfway through the meal, Shadow glanced at her food and asked, "How are you liking it?" He remembered bringing Rouge once and she genuinely didn't like it. He blamed her for ordering a damn salad at a diner.

Espio loosened his hold and took a few steps toward Saima. Jon furrowed his brows as they came closer to her.

"You can't run away from your problems forever, Jon."

He turned his head away from Saima. "Why's that?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze looked up from her half-eaten sandwich. She set her silverware down. "It's really good. Thank you for suggesting it." The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile.

Saima felt a knot in her chest. She noticed the lack of eye contact that he had been giving her. She wanted to ask Jon her own damn questions, but with Espio asking them it felt like she had no other choice than to listen.

_Fuck that._ Saima took a small step and noticed the ivory hedgehog do the same in her peripheral. "Yeah. Why is that, Espio?" She sneered. She kept her gaze over Jon's right shoulder, not entirely sure if that's where his face was. "You can have a life outside the Mafia and he can't?" Her tone had a hard edge to it. She glanced over to Silver and noticed a distinct expression. "I bet your _friend_ didn't even know." The white cat scoffed.

Silver stood ready just in case Saima decided to do something drastic. The talk about Espio's involvement with the Mafia still worried him, but he couldn't act foolishly without more details. Past experience taught him that lesson well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He nodded, munching down on another sweet ring. Shadow took a long sip of his black coffee and looked out the large window panel beside them. The streets were so peaceful at this hour, though dangerous activities riddled the night as frequently as day, perhaps more so.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't _you_ one of the problems Jon is trying to escape from?"

Jon huffed, shutting his eyes to avoid any contact with hers. "The reason why..." Espio grabbed his muzzle. "Is when you least expect it, they'll find a way to come back. Problems will never leave until you _face them_." He turned the rodent's head to face Saima.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze continued to eat the rest of her melt. _It was so good, _she praised internally. She noticed him looking out the window and unintentionally caught herself staring. Appearance wise she thought Shadow was aesthetically pleasing. _Very different from Silver in every single way._

Saima felt a chill run across her arms. Her recent conversation with the gruff coyote told her that she had broken his heart and that's why he left. "Yeah, I guess I am." She crossed her arms. "I don't see how that's any of your fucking business, Espio." She gestured to the sleeping bat. "You have Victor. I'm assuming that was your job, right?"

She glanced at Silver when a brief moment passed. "Isn't that right?" He looked over to Espio and sighed. Victor was the job and they had him, but this was starting to feel like it was personal.

"It was-" Silver was cut off.

"Take him to your client. If Jon wants to leave without me, he can. How can you face your problems if it only leads to inevitable death from Canstella himself-are you judge, jury, and executioner, now?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow could feel her stare and he acknowledged this by pointing his eyes at her. Of course, she seemed to be focused on her sandwich by the time he fully turned.

"You wouldn't want me to be the executioner." He let go of Jon. Espio stepped back and watched him rub his neck then try to look back at him. He coughed, looking at Saima for half a second before turning away. Not entirely sure where he'd go, he started to run. Espio watched for a moment before quietly heading to the passed out bat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze nervously looked around her plate. He caught her staring and now it was...awkward. She finished off her onion rings and stabbed one of the last few pieces of her sandwich.

Saima watched him start to run away. "Jon!" Her voice was filled with rage at this point. "We need to fucking talk!" She saved his ass and this is what she gets? No goodbye? Nothing? She limped over and harshly grabbed his wrist. Pulling him around to look at her in the eyes. "Don't leave. Not yet." Her blue and orange eyes became glassy.

Silver watched quietly and noticed movement close to Victor. He walked over with the gun in hand, it was better for him to have it in his possession than Saima or Jon's. "Espio?" He called out, wishing he would show himself so he wouldn't accidentally bump into him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a couple rings to go, he called over the waitress who approached them holding a pitcher of iced water. "More coffee, hun?" She poured Blaze's glass just under the brim.

"No thank you. I'd like the check."

"Alright, I'll bring it over-"

"Separate."

"Gotcha, dear."

"Leave me alone-you've fucked me over enough. You're not doing it again." He yanked his arm away from her.

Espio uncloaked, revealing his purple person to Silver and picked up the device. "We need to head to the agency. Now." He handed it to him, soon loading the dozing bat onto his back and trekking towards his home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze swallowed the last bit of food she had left. Her parents actually encouraged not eating everything on the plate, especially with a guest involved, but she wasn't home and she was starving. She found her money and set aside enough to pay for her meal and a couple extra dollars for the waitress.

"Fucked you over?" Saima furrowed her brow angrily. "You fucked me over! Leaving like that without telling me anything. My life has been hell since you left." She shoved him. "You clearly don't give a shit about that."

He sighed and tucked it under his right arm again. "Espio, wait-" As they were walking he touched his arm. "Are you seriously with the Mafia?" He looked at him with a serious expression. It still baffled him that he heard such a confession.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He consumed his remaining onion rings and sipped what little was left in his cup. The waitress came, providing the metal tray and the receipt. Shadow scanned the digits and laid down his debit card. She picked up Blaze's cash and nodded. "I'll be back right away."

Jon growled, getting pushed. "Are you surprised?" He snapped himself away from her. "It's too much bullshit with you. When I left for this mission, we were already done. I don't get why you're so upset-what the fuck is there to talk about, really?" He turned back to her with his arms out in question. "What?"

"I was." He stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. "Assuming your bout with the device worked and Canstella has forgotten about me, I can finally say I'm not anymore-and, for that, I thank you." He gave a single appreciative nod in Silver's direction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze nodded and looked out the window. She wondered what time it was and where she could go to sleep for cheap. There was so much to sort out in this new time period. Everything was so similar, but yet very different. If she could somehow settle in with a good job she could start saving. With Silver's help she was sure it would be possible.

"Just like that, huh?" She seethed. This wasn't what she wanted. "Yeah, we were-_are_ done." Her throat was stiff. "But leaving without saying goodbye?" Saima shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I, I still love you." She admitted in a small voice. It was the truth, she wouldn't be standing here with a fucked up ankle and tears in her eyes if she didn't. Her head felt like it was going to burst. It was the worst headache ever. Their arguments in the past were always so volatile, but in the end, always finished with a kiss. It didn't feel like that was going to happen this time. It was too much to hope for.

"Assuming that it worked." Silver reiterated. He kept walking, but his mind was swimming in questions from their encounter. Espio knew about Jon this whole time and he knew Silas, most likely. "I'm guessing they don't know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She quickly came back with his card and now two mints on the receipt and tray. "You two take care, and thanks for comin'." She smiled and went off to serve another table. Shadow got out of the both, picking up his card. "Any idea as to where you're staying?"

"_So?_" He spat. "What do you want me to say, that I love you too? That we're going to leave together?" He stared at her incredulously. His heart was pounding; _did she really still love him?_ He knew he couldn't get distracted. Their relationship was so fragile, he didn't want to keep trying to pretend another chance would help them overlook their arguments and flaws.

Espio stayed silent, his eyes stealing a few glances at the device to his left. "Correct." He cleared his throat. "I'm glad we were able to find Victor at last."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze slid out of the booth and smoothed out her clothes. "No. I've never visited this-time period." She looked over his features. "Do you mind giving me directions to the cheapest motel?" She cleared her throat quietly. "It's...temporary."

Saima stared at him with red, puffy eyes. "This-Mafia shit is the root of all of our problems, Jon." She was too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to even raise her voice or gesture as she spoke. "If we could just leave-" She reached for his hand and held it tightly. "-with the device." Her eyes never broke contact with him. "It would be a chance to start over completely." Her voice quivered. Saima remembered how simple life was before they swore oaths to the organization, she missed her innocent days of youth. She missed being happy with him.

Silver looked at the unconscious bat and nodded in agreement. "Can we talk about it?" He didn't want to brush this off as no big deal. It made him think about the possibility that Espio wasn't someone to be trusted, as much as it hurt to admit that, especially after hearing him say he was family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Cheapest motel?_ Shadow enjoyed eating in the diner at its dirt cheap prices, but never would he step foot in a ratty motel. Reviews and Rouge's personal experiences enlightened him on buildings that shouldn't be standing at all. He knew exactly which ones to avoid. "No, of course not. Come with me." They left the diner together.

Jon furrowed his brows, staring back at the icy blue and copper orange in her ravaged, red eyes as she pleaded. A deep breath in with a heavy exhale let him really consider it. He honestly had nothing to lose at this point. Another shot wouldn't kill either of them, he thought. "Fine." It'd cost him to delay the flight, let alone purchase another ticket so Saima could go with him. He'd deal with that tonight. "How are we going to get that device?" He glanced over to the pair in the far distance. Espio was tied to the agency, so they at least knew where it'd be for now.

"Let's finish this mission first." It was astounding to acknowledge all they'd accomplished. If it weren't for Silver, he may not have been able to find Victor in time. They were actually going to get a _bonus_. Vector would definitely appreciate it, but it was up to Espio to repay Silver.


	23. Tension

**( Fun Fact: Today, 04/05, happens to be Silver's birthday!**

**I've made a few posts and plan to upload artwork of the characters in this story on my deviantart under the same handle: kabukisaurus.**

**Please feel free to check it out! Thank you for reading, and I hope you stay safe and healthy. (: )**

.

.

"Thank you." She followed him out of the diner and let him lead. She withheld a yawn and curiously looked around at her surroundings as they walked.

After conversing with the degenerate, the snake headed to Cooper's. He decided that catching Jekyll at the Enterprise would be the safest way to make contact, but he needed to know if he had contacted his father at all. Silas went around the back and pulled out his phone. If anyone knew he had the coyote on speed dial it would certainly raise brows. Silas paced the dark alley and sent a quick text to Liam asking him to come out. He had no doubt that he was inside the seedy establishment.

Relief flooded over her as she tightened her hold on his hand slightly. "Let's get somewhere safe and talk about it." Her ear twitched as she heard sirens not too far from where they were. Finally responding to the gunshot, she presumed. They could stay at the bunker tonight and put together some sort of plan. Saima winced as she stepped away from the light post.

Silver let out a deep sigh and rearranged his hold on the device. He was used to working with quiet people, but this was starting to grate on him. If not now, when exactly? He swallowed hard. "No. Tell me now." He sped up and cut him off. "Just-summarize it for me. Details later." He raised a hand, his brow furrowed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They stopped in front of a hotel with the typical 'Vacancy' sign glowing in red neon lights by the main office. "It's not the cheapest hotel, but it's the best one that won't destroy the budget you may be working with. Believe me, you do _not_ want to stay at the cheapest ones." He crossed his arms, looking up at the barely lit sign displaying its name.

Liam checked his phone at the fourth vibration. _Who the hell was-oh_. He stood up from his seat and walked to the back, shooing away one of the girls who approached him with a flirtatious comment. "Not now, doll." He retorted as he opened the door and stepped outside, soon sprouting a smile when he saw Silas. "Well, if it isn't the molten Mafia man himself! What can I do for you, Sil?"

His eyes searched the ground. _Shit. Where is it?_ He looked around frantically before he picked up Saima and tried to run back to their old shed. _Damn it, that gun was gone._ Another loss, but there was no way it could be used against him, he thought. "What happened to your leg?"

"I had to." Espio told him bluntly. There was no way he could possibly delay this conversation, not when he knew how adamant Silver was when he set his mind on something. "We needed the money, and I got it by working for them. It's as simple as that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaze looked up at the flickering sign that read: _Bag'n Baggage_. The name would have made her laugh if the enigmatic hedgehog wasn't standing next to her. "I really appreciate your help, Shadow." She held out a gloved hand for him to shake.

He looked up from his phone and quickly slid it into his jacket pocket. "Liam-" The snake swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat. "Have you heard anything from Jekyll?" Silas' voice came out shakier than he had intended. Hearing his partner ask who he was on the phone struck a chord in him. Their relationship, as far as he knew, was ruined. _The thought of it made him want to rage and cry at the same time._

Saima hooked an arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his chest. "I was ambushed at the bunker when I went out looking for you." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fucking Espio." She cursed quietly. She had no idea it was him at the time, but she should have been more careful regardless. She rolled her eyes. "Because of my need to drink away the pain I found you."

_His reasons were purely motivated by money._ Silver shook his head. "I know you're not law enforcement, but what kind of jobs did they give you?" Espio seemed like a moral person, but the Mafia was obviously not known for being ethically correct. "I can't see you hurting civilians." He pointed at Victor. "I don't even _want_ to imagine it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow's eyes darted to her hand then back to her face. "I hope you can find him soon. Goodnight." He gave her hand a firm shake before turning away.

"No." He furrowed his brows in confusion. First Jon with his move, Saima with urgency on finding Jon, and now Silas questioning news over Jekyll with this worrying tone. He grabbed his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Calm down, boy. What happened with Jek?" Something had _better_ not happened to his son.

"Espio hurt you?" Jon grimaced at the image of the chameleon's face in his mind. He seemed to care more about that agency than he did him or anyone from the Mafia. "I can pick up some bandages and booze." He sighed. "We need it."

The sleeping body was readjusted on his back. "Never. My missions were only to collect information and provide locations, just like I do in our agency. I've never killed anyone-nor will I ever." He took a step toward him. "Let's go already, Silver."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She watched him for a second before turning to enter the old hotel. _Only temporary_, she reasoned to herself.

Silas took a quiet inhale and shifted his weight, the gun strapped to his chest felt like it was getting heavier by the second. "Jekyll was with Canstella earlier today to oversee my report being delivered." He sighed heavily and looked down at Liam's jacket. _It looked just like his_. "I didn't hear from him for some time and called him about an hour ago-" _Fuck it, Liam was the only person he'd allowed see him like this._ "He doesn't remember me at all." He looked up with tears in his amber eyes. Silas brought a hand to his face to hide his disappointment.

Saima nodded and relaxed her head on his shoulder. It felt like she hadn't slept in weeks, she was definitely ready to drink and sleep tonight. Maybe she might have some pleasant dreams of their future life together. Leaving the country-where, exactly? She looked forward to having that conversation with Jon. "I missed you." She said quietly. "W-why didn't you leave me a note?" Saima buried her head into his neck.

Silver moved out of Espio's way and lagged behind. His mind churned with thoughts on their brief conversation and the conflict from earlier. He felt like he was about to pass out. Waffles and energy bars, a great source of nutrition for an _entire_ day. If he was given a plate stacked with food from the Pavilion he would devour it all, no doubt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Maybe it's one of those dumbass pranks of his." Liam tried to come up with a decent reason. Jekyll not remembering Silas? C'mon, it had to be a sick joke just to fuck with him or see how he'd react. "Talk to him again." He moved his hand away from his face. "If he's still on that bullshit, I'll set that boy straight." He crossed his arms. "Figuratively, of course."

He brushed his muzzle over the top of her head. It was impossible to say he didn't miss her at all. "I-tried. I didn't know what to write so I just...left." Admitting it dropped a sudden weight of guilt onto him.

Espio sighed in relief when the slanted building was finally in their sights. Before he could even struggle to open the door, Silver did it for him. The three heads instantaneously snapped at the turn of the knob.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas sniffled. He would absolutely strangle him if it was some type of sick joke. He reached into his jacket pocket and flipped his phone open. God, he hoped Liam was right about this. "Do you mind if I put it on speaker phone?" He clicked the side to make sure it wasn't too loud. "He called me a punkass stranger, so I'm not certain if he will even answer." He let out a wavering sigh. "He didn't even say my name right." The bright screen started to blur as his eyes pooled with more tears.

The white cat felt her ears drop and a sigh escape her. She stayed quiet for a moment and let the events of today run through her mind. She closed her eyes and weakly gripped his vest with her fingertips. "Just-don't leave without saying goodbye." She placed a small kiss on his neck and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

As they walked in Espio was greeted by his teammates. Silver walked over to the desk and set the device down alongside the gun. He rolled his neck and stretched. Charmy flew over to him as soon as he set Victor on the couch. "Espio!"

The young bee wrapped his arms around his neck. He had been worried that something had happened to the chameleon. "I knew Silver would bring you back!" Silver simpered and promptly slumped into a chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hell, I'll give him a call if he doesn't answer you. Now, if he doesn't answer _me_?" Liam rose a brow at Silas. "Hehe, ahh. He'd better be busy."

Jekyll felt the subtle vibrations in his pocket and pulled out his phone. _Silas again?_ He scoffed and silenced it, shoving it back in his pocket.

Jon reached their little wooden shack and turned on the hall light. He opened one of the room doors to lay Saima on the bed. Inside, there were glass and ceramic shards on the floor and the dresser rested on the floor. _W-what? _He sighed, honestly not wanting to question it. He set her on the comfortable mattress, then pushed the dresser back to a stance and brushed the shards aside with his foot.

Vector abruptly stood up when he saw the purple figure. "You're finally back!" When Espio sat the hedgehog down, his jaw dropped. "You found him!"

He grinned, dollar signs soon pranced through his head. Espio smiled at the warm welcome from his teammates. After a workday full of negativity, it was nice to come home to some smiles.

The joyful crocodile was about to call for a celebration before he noticed Silver set a gun on his desk. Tails seemed to notice the weapon next to the device as well. "Wow, uh,"

"What the hell happened out there?" _Thank God I didn't let Charmy go._ He had a hunch shit would go down. However, seeing as they were safe, it probably wasn't so bad...but _still_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas watched as his call went to voicemail. "He ignored it." If this was a prank it went way too far. The unsettling feeling started to grow again as his false hope started to fade. "I-don't think this is a prank, Liam." His voice was heavy. "How about you try calling him." Silas looked back up at the gruff coyote. "Whoever used the device-I need to know how much he actually remembers."

Silver was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened tonight. When he came back to the agency earlier he had caught them up on what he accomplished with the device. Espio's side was still unknown, however. "I went looking for Espio and eventually found him-confronting Jon." His eyes went to the chameleon.

Better to leave Espio to do the careful explaining of what happened. Silver looked away with disappointment and laid his head back, he could feel a headache coming on now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Liam squinted. As idiotic as the prank seemed, he was really hoping it'd be the case now. He speed-dialed the number and waited a few seconds.

Jekyll groaned when he felt the vibrations again. _This fucker sure is persistent-oh._ He cleared his throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?" He pressed the speaker button so Silas could listen.

Jon started back to Rango's Liquor store to pick up a bottle of their favourite alcohol. Out of all the shit he'd been through today, he felt that glimmer of happiness with Saima at his side once more.

"I followed one of the Mafia workers to a deserted cabin. I found Victor there and escaped with him, that's when I encountered Jon." Espio explained slowly, "He pulled a gun on me, but thankfully Silver was there to prevent any actual use of it. There was a romance drabble that allowed us to escape and well, we're here. Safe, and with the client's father."

Vector nodded in approval. "Excellent work, the both of you." He glanced at Silver who seemed distraught. _Was he upset about not getting paid?_ He _did_ risk quite a bit, and this mission wasn't an easy one. With the bonus they'd celebrate, but it was only fair to give him a little something extra for effort. "Say, uh, Silver. Where are you going after this?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas fidgeted with his hands as he stared at Liam's phone. He was eternally grateful for his father's willingness to help him. The snake vividly remembered the day he had met Liam, his expectations had been mostly negative at first, even if Jekyll had reassured him a million times it was going to be okay. He nervously awaited Jekyll's answer.

He looked over to Vector. "Home, I guess." Silver sighed. "I've been away for too long anyway." The thought of going back wasn't all that appealing, to be honest. It seemed as though the future wasn't worth living in without Blaze. He looked away and slouched even further into his chair. It felt unfair for his other friends and his mother, but it's how he felt deep down. "I appreciate you letting me stay here, Vector."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jekyll stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"Answer the damn question, Jek."

"_Dad_," he whispered, "I really don't know what's happening, just fill me in."

"Why are you ignoring your husband's phone calls?"

His eyes widened. "W-what?" He tried to keep his voice low. "The fuck-_husband_?"

"You should stay here!" Charmy declared. "You've barely been here at all, and I reaaaallyy want you to hang out with us."

"Cool it, Charmy." Vector was used to the shrill voice, but it didn't make it any less annoying. "But, yeah. You shouldn't go just yet." He looked at the meager pile of bills. _Something_ could be arranged, but he wasn't sure what.

"Hmm, you could stay over at my place." The small fox offered. "I don't stay there often, and I've actually been meaning to rent it out. You could stay for a month." He shrugged. "It's nothing, honestly."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silas facepalmed. He wiped away whatever tears were left on his muzzle and leaned against the cold brick wall. _Jekyll had totally forgotten their relationship._ That fucking device was still out there somewhere with that two-tailed fox. _That little piece of shit! _Silas held back a sob and clenched his fists.

Silver watched the back and forth. "That's-nice of you to offer, Tails. Thank you." Maybe staying around would give him more time to speak with Espio. The story he gave them held back on a lot of details which frustrated the young hedgehog. What if the chameleon's involvement with the Mafia put the agency in danger? Of course, Espio seemed to know what he was doing to prevent it from happening, but those two people from earlier-could they be a problem? All of this thinking made the pain worse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, boyfriend-point is, you're ignoring him."

"You mean that Silace guy?" He chuckled. "Damn, you got me good. Don't prank me with that weird shit, dad. My mind was spiraling for a second." _He must've put in that contact during his last visit. Jeez, he had a real twisted sense of humour._

Liam's brows furrowed in perplexity as he listened to the flippant responses from his son.

"We're moving soon. I'll talk to you later, pa." The other coyote hung up.

He stuffed the cellular device in his jacket and turned to Silas. "Silace?"

"Yep. Just let me know when you want to go." His tails swished joyfully when he accepted the offer. Vector looked at the slumped green bat. "You brought him alive, right?"

"Of course." Espio retorted. "He'll wake up soon enough. We should contact the client now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's what he called me the first time we met, until I corrected him." Silas sighed harshly and looked away towards the opposite wall. "That fox-I'm assuming he has help." He felt his chances of finding the young inventor starting to dwindle. "I don't have any leads-" He started to slowly pace while looking at the concrete floor.

Silas stopped abruptly. She was there to deliver the report, maybe she saw it happen? Maybe she was mind wiped, too? If he went to Canstella directly it would put him at a big risk, but finding her could be even more of a hassle. It's worth a try. "I need to find that whore." He practically growled. "She must've seen it-" Silas turned to Liam. "Heard anything about Saima recently?"

Charmy flew over to the phone and moved it closer to Vector. "That's you, Boss!" He looked over to Silver. "Hey-are you okay?" The bee gave an expression of genuine concern. Silver wanted to find a nice quiet spot to lay down for a couple hours, he raised a hand to let him know he heard him. "Just tired." He looked over to Espio and sighed quietly. Maybe staying at Tails' old place could give him the quiet time he needed.

"Could we go now?" He sat up wearily. "If it's closeby, I mean."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whore?" Poor girl didn't seem to catch a break, either. "I've seen her, 'cept she's busy with something else now." He scratched the back of his neck. _She's out of here. Even if I knew where she was, it'd be a bitch to spill._ "What's this about a fox?"

Vector grumbled as he pulled up a sheet of paper and started inputting the digits on the rotary dial. Espio caught Silver's look and turned away. There was so much to explain. The need to explain could've been avoided, but it was either admitting his daytime job or receiving an unsightly demise.

"The house is in Emerald Town, so about 20 minutes from here by foot. I could try to fly you over if you're too tired." He'd carry Sonic before all the time. Silver didn't seem like he'd be a hassle-in fact, he looked lighter than the speedster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The young fox that created the memory device-" Silas started to pace again. "His name is Tails. Everyone should be looking for him." He wanted to scream in frustration, if he had been able to persuade him-Jekyll would never have lost his memories. "You've seen her? When?" He gave him a serious look.

"That-sounds pretty nice, actually." He had to admit that getting a non-energy wasting trip would be pretty helpful. He slowly got out of his chair and released a loud yawn as he stretched. Silver stepped over to Victor who was still passed out on the couch. He wished him the best, Vivian will definitely be happy to have her father back. The ivory hedgehog walked over to Tails. "Let's go." He half-smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, she...she came by earlier, but I don't know where she is now. Had a case to deal with herself." He crossed his arms and sighed. Liam cared about Jon and Saima, but his son's memory depended on what he knew. Silas clearly didn't give a shit about either the hedgehog or cat. If he found them..._Fuck, Liam, think_.

"Hello, Vivian? Sorry to call late, but we've got some important news." Vector listened for the female voice on the other side.

Charmy circled Silver then huggled his fuzzy chest. "Byyyye Silver! Come visit us tomorrow!" Tails stood from his chair and opened the door, waving at the trio. "Goodnight, guys." The crocodile waved back in acknowledgment and Espio nodded in their direction. "Sleep well."


End file.
